


Being Human

by wanderingoverthewords



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Swearing, dark themes, death frequently mentioned/discussed, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 301
Words: 66,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingoverthewords/pseuds/wanderingoverthewords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Numb

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed. 
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Numb. Mike Schmidt felt so numb. He had done ever since the phone call was over.

His entire night had been forgotten already. He didn't remember shutting the door on Foxy or seeing Chica at his window. He didn't remember that Bonnie had almost gotten in or that Freddy had purposely stood outside in order for Mike to lose power quicker (prick). He didn't remember actually losing power and reaching six am before Freddy could finish his song.

He just remembered the scared voice and that scream.  _That scream…_

In the same shaky manner as he had done everything else that night, Mike dropped the tablet on the desk and stood up. His feet felt like jelly.

Time to check the back room.


	2. Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

His mind was elsewhere as he walked out of the office. He didn't hesitate to move like he did on previous nights; he didn't even notice Freddy Fazbear walking beside him. Freddy turned his head and looked at him like he was the next slab of meat on the barbeque; Mike ignored it.

The security guard stopped at the backroom's door and stayed there for a moment. He didn't know what to expect. He didn't know how he'd react to a corpse; he didn't know how he'd react to nothing; he didn't know how he'd react to a man inside a bear suit.

Time to find out.

Mike held out a hand and shakily pushed the door open.


	3. Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

The door creaked as it opened. The room was dark and Freddy, Bonnie and Chica heads all littered the shelves. No Foxy. Foxy wasn't needed. There was an endoskeleton on the table. Mike didn't like how it stared at him as he walked in.

"…Phone Guy…?"

All those empty heads…

"Phone Guy…!"

…suddenly started staring at him.

" _Phone Guy!"_

This room was so cold. Almost unbearable. It made the unshed tears sting his eyeballs. Mike wondered if the temperature was intentional. Had to keep the bodies preserved, he supposed. Save them from rotting and stinking up the place.

"…Hello…?…Hello, hello…!"


	4. Corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

" _Phone Guy!_ " Mike exclaimed in relief before rushing further into the room. "Phone Guy?"

"O-Over here, sir."

Mike looked over in that direction, then speed-walked to the far corner of the room.

The Freddy suit that sat there was stained a deep red, stank like hell and had shattered glass on its nose. Mike grinned despite himself, yet couldn't help covering his nose; the combination of piss and blood wasn't great.

"Hello, hello." Phone Guy repeated. "Y-You, uh, you the new night guard?"

"Y-Yeah…" Mike replied, "You've…you've been in here a while…y-you okay?"

"Well, I'm not  _great…_ "

Mike winced, "Right…C'mon. Let's get you outta there. Don't worry - you're gonna be okay…"


	5. Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike was careful where he put his hands. Not only did he not want to touch any blood, but he also didn't want to hurt Phone Guy too badly. Poor guy was probably hurting enough already. "O-Okay…let's do this…" He grasped the Freddy head and tugged.

"Ow! Ow!" Phone Guy yelped, "Easy there, Junior!"

"S-Sorry!" Mike quickly let go. He looked around the room for anything that could help him, then frowned, "…Maybe we could…cut it open?"

"Oh, no, you don't." Phone Guy spoke up. Mike looked back to him. He suddenly sounded a lot stricter than he did on the phone. Almost offended. "You can't mess with the suits, Junior. They're essential parts of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Can't break any."

Mike stared at him indecorously. Did he not consider the situation?! "… _Seriously?"_


	6. Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Okay…" Mike took a breath, "Look…we gotta get you outta here and, if you won't let me cut the suit open, then…I've gotta pull you out. Alright?…This is gonna hurt."

"…Ready." Phone Guy signalled.

Mike approached him again and gently grasped the Freddy head. Mentally, he counted down, then pulled. Phone Guy immediately yelped, but Mike forced himself to carry on. The guard pulled and pulled, gritting his teeth a little. Phone Guy grunted and whined, then suddenly exclaimed, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Okay, okay, stop, stop!"

"I can't…!" Mike replied, "We gotta do this and get you to a hospital! Otherwise, you'll die!" Mike grunted as he pulled once more, then his fingers slipped from the head and he stumbled backwards. The guard cursed quietly, frowning at himself, then he paused when he felt something touch his foot. Slowly, he looked down.

Eyeballs.


	7. Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

" _Uh - the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."_

Mike felt bile rise in his throat, but forced himself to swallow it down.

"Junior? Everything alright?…Do you wanna try again?"

Mike's tongue felt like lead in his mouth. Slowly, he turned back to the Freddy suit before him. "Phone Guy…?" He managed hoarsely. "C-Can…Can you see me…?"

"What? That's a weird question! Of course I can!"

"…D-Describe me for a sec…"

"Uh…alright? Well…you have brown hair. Sticks up a bit. Blue eyes. You look average height, I suppose. I don't understand, Junior, why am I doing this?"

"I…need to check something…C-Can you…wave at me…?"

"Heh, well, alright…!" The Freddy suit lifted its hand and waved, "Hello, hello!"


	8. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike couldn't stop trembling for the life of him. This couldn't be happening…it just couldn't…Phone Guy…he couldn't be…

"Junior? You okay? You look kinda pale now. Do you feel alright? Are you, uh, sick? Uh…are we not gonna try again? Cause I don't really wanna be in this suit anymore."

Mike stared in silence at the man before him. This had to be some sort of nightmare. A sick, twisted nightmare conjured up by his tainted imagination, "…Phone Guy?"

"Hm?"

"One more question for you…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you…believe in ghosts?"

Phone Guy gave a light chuckle, "Yeah, I guess. Who doesn't? Heh - why?"

"Cause…I'm not sure…you're alive in there…"


	9. New Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"…What?"

"I…I don't think you're alive in there, Phone Guy…" Mike repeated, staring at Phone Guy with eyes that were so wide they hurt. His unshed tears stung his eyeballs.

Phone Guy was silent. Mike couldn't imagine the confusion and fear the man must've been feeling. The security guard himself was feeling nauseated at the thought. Finally, Phone Guy spoke, "…That…That can't be true…I'm talking to you right now…!"

"Yeah…Cause your soul's still inside the suit…You're possessing it, see…"

"No! That can't be true! My  _body!"_ Phone Guy tried to get up, but Freddy's feet were thicker than a human's and he fell to his knees, "I'm  _scared_ …" He confessed.

At the cracking and squelching sounds the man's body made, Mike finally lost control of the churning within and he vacated to the spot by the wall to empty his stomach.

"That's not fair, New Guy. I'm supposed to be the one doing that…!"


	10. Substitute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

His stomach empty and his throat burning, Mike finally lifted his head, took a breath, then looked over his shoulder at Phone Guy. The man hadn't spoken again; he was rotating his new paw in front of his face, analysing the movements. How traumatising an experience this must be for a person, to have their own corpse inside of them. To take on a new body - an intended substitute for the very thing that had taken part in their murder. Mike couldn't even  _begin_ to imagine how that must've felt. All that Phone Guy had lost…and here Mike was, losing  _nothing._ It just wasn't fair.

Mike swallowed thickly, wiped his mouth, then approached the dead man carefully. Phone Guy looked up at him. Mike could practically see tears. "…Can you stand…?"

"I'm not sure…Junior, I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to live like this. How I can live  _here…_ "

"…You're not, Phone Guy. You're going to come home with me."


	11. Paw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Phone Guy continued to stare at him. With no proper human face, it was impossible to tell how he was feeling. The face of the Freddy suit didn't move according to emotions. Mike had no idea what to make of the look he was receiving. "I…what?"

"Well, I can't just leave you here." Mike shrugged.

Phone Guy's shoulders slumped, then he looked to the floor, "…It…wouldn't matter if you did. It's not like they'll hurt me. I'm one of them now…"

"You're not one of them - YOU'RE A HUMAN BEING!" Mike snapped. The security guard paused, frowning at himself, then sighed and knelt down to the man before him, "C'mere…" He muttered gently, taking hold of Phone Guy's arm. After some struggle, mainly due to the difference of Phone Guy's new body, they had finally gotten him on his feet. Mike held out a hand, "C'mon, let's get you outta here."

As they left, Mike tried to ignore the fact it was Freddy Fazbear's paw he was holding.


	12. Stare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

As they walked out, Mike looked over his shoulder and glared at Phone Guy's murderers, who seemed to watch him. The security guard wrinkled his nose in disgust and turned his attention back to Phone Guy, who still struggled to walk properly on his new feet. "It…it's gonna be a little weird, isn't it? Walking down the street with a bear suit beside you? Won't, uh, won't people stare?"

"You kidding?" Mike muttered back as they reached the doors, "Nobody's out at this time of day. If they are, they'll be too tired to notice. No worries."

"Right…"

Mike opened both doors for him, helped him through, then shut and locked them behind him. Carefully, Mike and Phone Guy stepped out together. The security guard looked up at him with an encouraging smile, holding his arm as they went.

As the bear head tilted to him, he hoped Phone Guy was giving the same expression.


	13. Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike had been right about the state of the streets. Nobody was out; at least, nobody who would pay attention in such early hours. Only once had Mike ever had to hastily shove Phone Guy into an alleyway and behind some trash cans to hide him from a passer-by, who ignored him. Other than that, they were free to roam the streets together. Somewhere along the way, Phone Guy had stopped using Mike as a crutch.

When they finally reached the Schmidt residence, Mike went first, poking his head through the doorway, then motioned to Phone Guy to follow as he shut the door and led the way to his bedroom. Luckily, it was downstairs. Mike jolted at the sound of a thud, then whipped around to see that Phone Guy had jostled the coffee table.

"Sorry!" Phone Guy whispered. Mike sighed through his nose, then quickly got Phone Guy into his room, shut the door and slowly came to stand by his side.

Awkwardly, Mike looked up at the bear suit, "Welcome to my home, I guess…"


	14. Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

It wasn't much; a simple room with a bed, a desk, a rug, a bookshelf and a closet built into the wall. The dead man stepped forward lightly to investigate the few things lined up on the shelves. Mike watched him, a certain melancholy lump in his chest. How strange this day had gone so far; his idol, dead with his corpse inside his own body, now living with him…"Are you, uh, are you sure it's alright that I stay here?"

Mike jolted at the sudden speech, "Sure it is. Where else would you go?"

"Well, like I said, I could stay over at Freddy's…"

"No way. I'm not leaving you there." Mike replied instantly.

Phone Guy looked over at him, stared for a moment, then straightened up, "…Hey, I just realised. I don't know your name! Been calling you 'Junior' this whole time!"

"…It's Mike Schmidt."

"Well, hello, hello, Mike Schmidt! I'm Scott Cawthon."


	15. Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

_Scott Cawthon._

That was his real name. Phone Guy's real name. Of course, Mike had always known he obviously had a name, but…it was so strange. He'd been 'Phone Guy' ever since his second night. Knowing his real name felt weird. Like it wasn't allowed or something; a secret nobody actually wanted to know. "Scott Cawthon…" Mike muttered, the name feeling weird on his tongue.

"Yeah." Phone Guy nodded, "…You look a bit disturbed, Junior."

"It's just…I dunno." Mike rubbed the back of his head, looking away shyly, "Been calling you 'Phone Guy' for so long…"

"Hehe. It's alright. You can keep calling me that."

"Really?"

"Sure! I like it. 'Phone Guy', hehe…Never really did like my real name, anyways!"


	16. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Well, it's great talking to you like this, but, uh…" Mike rubbed the back of his head again.

Phone Guy finished that thought for him, "You're tired. That's fine, Junior. You go ahead and get to sleep."

"You sure?"

"Of course! You need your rest. That was only your fourth night, after all."

"…Right." Mike nodded to him, collected some clothes from his closet then stepped out of the room, making sure to close the door behind him. He crept up to the bathroom as quietly as he possibly could without waking his mother up and stripped, stepping under the hot spray of the shower. The security guard stared at the wall, frowning deeply to himself and relaying events in his mind. Finally, he gave a sigh.

"Okay. So, how the hell am I gonna hide a seven-foot-tall bear suit from my mom?"


	17. Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike stepped back into his room, rubbing the back of his head with a towel, and caught side of the bear suit sitting against his wall. Instinctively, he cried out in panic, making Phone Guy jump. "Woah! Junior, calm down!"

Mike put a hand over his heart in an attempt to slow it down, "S-Sorry, it's just…you look like…"

"I get it. It's alright."

Mike swallowed thickly and went over to his bed. He threw the towel down and picked up his blanket. "Here," he walked over to Phone Guy, "you take this."

"Oh! Uh…no, Junior. You take it. You need it more."

"Nah, it's fine. I've slept in worse conditions. Here, you can have one of my pillows too." Mike grabbed one pillow from his bed and held it out.

"Oh. Um…" Phone Guy took them hesitantly, "…Thanks…"


	18. Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike stared up at the ceiling as he laid there on his bed. His boxers and sleeveless shirt weren't doing much to keep the cold back, but he wouldn't say that to Phone Guy. The man would try to give him back his blanket, then. Phone Guy had laid down on the floor by the wall, Mike's blue blanket spread out on top of him and the thin pillow completely flattened beneath his head. He was too tall and too bulky for the blanket to fit him properly; his legs were almost completely uncovered. Still, Phone Guy seemed comfortable. That was the main thing.

Mike bit his lip as he hesitated, then spoke up, "Hey, Phone Guy?"

"Yes, Mike?"

"…It's great to finally meet you."

"…You too, Mike."

Mike smiled as he reached over to his desk and switched off the lamp.


	19. Blind Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

It was probably for only a minute that the room was silent before a sickeningly sweet jingle started to play - otherwise known as the Toreador March. In a blind panic, Mike shot up in bed and screamed, expecting to see Freddy Fazbear. Phone Guy did the same, then looked around frantically, "Where's that coming from?!"

Mike was too panicked to focus. Where was he?! Why was he here?! Had he followed them?! And what was that light?!…Wait, what? He turned. There was glowing coming from Phone Guy. Freddy  _was_ here! "It's  _you!"_ Mike exclaimed, "Your suit!"

Phone Guy gasped, then whacked his mask repeatedly, "How do we turn it off?!"

"I dunno! You're the expert here!" He shouted, staring at the glowing eye sockets.

"Wait - Junior, turn on the light!" Mike threw himself over and switched on the lamp quickly. The song came to a halt, the glow faded and both men sighed in relief.

"Mikey?" They heard Mike's mother call from outside, "Are you alright?"


	20. Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Get in the closet!" Mike whispered hurriedly, shoving at Phone Guy.

The poor man stood halfway through the closet's doorway, "I don't think I'll fit…"

"You will! Just go!" He shoved at the bear suit again. Phone Guy was desperately trying to squeeze himself through, while Mike pushed with all his strength.

"Mikey? Are you okay?" Mike's mother called, knocking on his bedroom door.

"One sec, Mom!" Mike called back, opting to using his shoulder to push.

Finally, the bear suit gave way and Phone Guy went stumbling into the little space. He had to crouch slightly to fit and he had already knocked some of Mike's clothes off of the rack, but he was hidden. Mike shut the door as his mother knocked, "Sweetheart?"

"I'm fine, Mom!" Mike looked down at the faint bloodstain on the floor, quickly kicking the blanket over it. The door began to creak open, so Mike leaned against it.

The bedroom door opened the next second and his mother looked in, "Mikey?"


	21. Spine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Hi, Mom!" Mike greeted, slapping on a fake grin. He fidgeted under her stare.

His mother looked around the room, then back to him worriedly, "Is everything alright?"

"Sure! Everything's fine!" He hoped she didn't notice the sweat bead on his forehead.

"I heard you scream…" She muttered uncertainly.

"Ah, just a little nightmare." Mike said as convincingly as he could, "Nothing to worry about!" His mother looked confusedly to his blanket and pillow on the floor,

"Oh! Uh…I hurt my back at work! Figured I'd, uh…straighten my spine out…"

She didn't look convinced, "Oh…" She hesitated, "…Get some sleep, honey…"

"I will! No worries!" With that, his mother shut the door. Mike waited, sighed in relief, then opened the closet door, "Okay. It's safe." Nothing. "Phone Guy?"

"…Uh…" A groan of wood and metal. "…Hehe…Mike?…I'm stuck."


	22. Scared of the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"We had that tune installed for the kids," Phone Guy explained, disturbingly cheerful for a dead man stuck in a closet doorway. "You know? Cause the building's pretty bad with power and all?"

"Mm-hm." Mike grunted as he tugged at Phone Guy's arm.

"Sometimes, we'd get blackouts, so we had lights and a song installed in the suits. If the kids were scared of the dark, they could go to the animatronics until the lights came back on. Though, Bonnie and Chica broke…That's, uh, that's why Freddy lights up like that when it gets dark! Isn't that neat?"

"I guess…" Mike pulled at his arm with all his effort and strength, with Phone Guy wriggling to help out. Finally, the suit gave way and came flying out of the closet, falling on top of Mike and flattening him on the floor. Mike wheezed, "My back…!"

"Oh! Gosh!…Hehe. Guess your back really is hurting now, huh?…Junior?"


	23. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"I'm sorry, Junior." Phone Guy said glumly, sitting cross-legged on the floor beside Mike, who was now on his feet and stretching his spine, "I keep causing trouble for you…Maybe I  _should_ go back to Freddy's…"

"No way." Mike said instantly, "You're staying here with me."

"But -"

"No 'buts'. You don't belong over there." When Phone Guy sighed, Mike winced, then forced a small smile on his face and patted the Freddy head, "Don't worry. You'll get used to it. Just gotta get the hang of that big body of yours, that's all. No worries." He yawned and sat down on his bed, "Now, I gotta get some sleep for my next shift. You should rest up too. Can't imagine hanging out in the back room was all that great." He laid down as Phone Guy crawled over and settled under his blanket.

"Right…Sleep well, Mike…" The dead man sighed.  _Okay. Let's try one more time._


	24. Make Children Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

He really hated the dark nowadays. He didn't trust it anymore. Not since he met the robots from Hell - and they were  _here._ In his  _house._ He could  _hear them._

Mike hesitantly stepped out of his bedroom, hearing the breathing. Always breathing. He wasn't sure if the man in his room could hear it too; he hadn't spoken in a while. Cold sweat travelled down his back as he stepped out into their territory, flashlight in hand. He didn't switch it on - that would only annoy them. He felt himself tremble as tears developed in his eyes; it was so easy to make children cry, "…Help me…"

Distant laughter rang out throughout his home. It sounded too close for his liking. Mike felt the tears travel down his cheeks, cold and wet against his skin, as a lump formed in his throat; leaving him petrified and scared. "…They're here…"

Click on went his flashlight and Golden Freddy threw himself at Mike, shrieking.

And Mike Schmidt woke up in cold sweat, with his blue blanket draped over him.


	25. Sleeping Pills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.
> 
> About the last chapter: Mike isn't the child from FNaF4. He was just dreaming he was a child again. It was a reference to FNaF4, though, I'll give you that.

Mike looked down at the blanket on his body; just briefly too disorientated to get confused. When his mind cleared, he sat up and looked to the bear suit propped up against his wall. "Hey," Mike spoke up, aware that his other pillow had been placed down next to him, "I said you could have these."

"I don't need them."

"Yeah, you do. C'mon…" Mike started to get up, grabbing the blanket and pillow as he did so.

"I can't sleep, Mike."

Mike looked over, then smiled gently, "Well, that's no problem. I've got some sleeping pills in the bathroom -"

"No. I mean…I  _can't sleep…_ At all."


	26. Run a Marathon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike stared at him, brow furrowed, "…You can't sleep…?"

"I don't feel tired. Or hungry. Or thirsty. I could run a marathon and it still wouldn't matter. I just…wouldn't feel anything." He hugged his knees to himself (or as much as he could, anyway). He didn't need a new expression to tell Mike how he felt. "…It's…like I'm not even human anymore…"

Mike stared in silence. He had thought Phone Guy's situation was bad before, but now? Now it was…just awful. Mike had thought one could live without those, that it wouldn't hinder the human body anymore. It wasn't like that at all. Mike frowned, "Don't say that. You're more human than a lot of the people I've met. After all, you saved my life. A stranger's life - for no reason other than to do a good thing."

"I didn't save your life, Junior. You did that on your own. I just gave you a few tips."

Mike shook his head with a smile, "…You're human, Phone Guy. Remember that."


	27. One of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike stepped back into his bedroom, sighing. He'd gotten enough sleep earlier and he was all dressed up in his uniform, but nothing could prepare him for another shift at Freddy's. As he pinned his security badge to his shirt, he said, "If Mom comes back in here, just shove yourself in the closet."

"What?" Phone Guy looked up at him, "What're you talking about? I'm coming too."

Mike looked to him with a frown, "No, you aren't."

"Yes, I am."

"You can't. You've gone through all that already. You're not going to again. They only need one security guard; one of us has to do this, but we both don't have to."

"And if the animatronics catch you?"

"…Then let's hope my soul sticks itself to a bear suit too. Or maybe another one. I don't wanna look like Freddy for the rest of my life…or whatever…"


	28. Smart One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"You're not coming with me, Phone Guy!"

"Yes, I am!"

"No, you're not!"

"I am! You need help. What kind of friend would I be if I let you go alone?"

"A fucking smart one!"

"I'm coming with you, Junior, and that's that." Phone Guy folded his arms and stomped one foot. Mike liked him better when he wasn't so stern.

Mike ran his hands through his hair in frustration, "Damn it, Phone Guy!"

"Mikey?" They heard his mother call, "Is everything alright?"

Phone Guy flinched and stepped toward the closet, but Mike grabbed his arm. "I'm fine, Mom!" He looked back to Phone Guy, "And how do we sneak you passed her?"

"Oh. Um…right…uh…lemme think for second…"


	29. Be Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.
> 
> Since I addressed this over on FF.net, I thought I'd give you readers over here the same message: Scott Cawthon recently said Phone Guy and Purple Guy are NOT the same person. You know, in case you had any fears about Phone Guy in this story. Oh, and - please, don't review for the sole purpose of shoving your theories (keyword: theories) into the author's face. Authors don't like that and they abide by their own rules. Thanks!

"Hey, Mom!" Mike said cheerfully as he stepped up behind his mother, arm around her shoulders. She glanced back, so he pointed at the food on the chopping board, "Whatcha makin' there, Ma?"

She looked at the chopped fruit, "Just a fruit salad. Midnight snack."

"Really?!" Mike exclaimed. Behind his back, he waved a hand. Phone Guy, looking absolutely ridiculous crouched down like that, shimmied his way into the living room. Along the way, as he listened for any signals, he hit the couch and yelped in surprise.

Mike's mother looked up from her food, "What was that?"

"What was what?! I didn't hear anything!" Mike stepped over to block her view, "Oh - would you look at the time! Gotta go! Bye, Mom!" He kissed her cheek and bolted for the front door, which he quickly opened for Phone Guy, then slipped through.

Mike's mother looked out, only to see the door shut, "…Bye, Mikey…be safe…"


	30. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Get in here!" Mike grabbed Phone Guy's hand and pulled him through. He shut and locked the door quickly.

Phone Guy stumbled in, then looked back at the security guard, "Can't believe it was that easy to hide me from the public."

Mike gave a shrug, "Not so many people out at this time of night. If they are, they're too drunk off their asses to pay attention."

It hadn't been a quick journey, mind you. Mike usually took the bus to work, but with Phone Guy being how he was, that was impossible. So, Mike had opted to walking the entire way, stopping only to shove Phone Guy into an alleyway or behind some trash cans to hide him from a fellow pedestrian. His feet ached, but that didn't stop him from heading toward the main dining area. Phone Guy spoke up, "Mike?"

"Stay here, Phone Guy." Mike said steely, "…There's something I have to do first…"


	31. This. Isn't. Over.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike approached the stage slowly. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica gave no reaction as he stared up at them, a deep frown etched on his features. It wasn't twelve o'clock just yet; he could have this. His frown became a scowl. "…How could you?" He said in the silence. Freddy and his friends still gave no response. "…He was  _helpless._ He was  _so helpless._ All of them were. How could you do something like that?!"

His heart squeezed as Freddy and the others continued to ignore him. "Listen to me when I TALK TO YOU, DAMN IT! WHY?!  _HOW?!"_  He directed this to the leader. "YOU KILLED INNOCENT PEOPLE! WHAT KIND OF PLAN IS THIS, FREDDY?!  _TELL ME!"_ Nothing. " _Talk. I know you can."_  Still nothing. "I swear to God, I'll take a fucking axe and  _DESTROY EACH AND EVERY ONE OF Y -"_

A paw touched his shoulder. "C'mon, Mike." Phone Guy said gently, "Let's go."

Mike glanced at him, then looked Freddy in the eye, " _This_.  _Isn't. Over._ "


	32. Most Aggressive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Five Nights at Freddy’s. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

“You shouldn’t provoke him like that, you know.” Phone Guy said as they entered the office. Mike didn’t reply. “Freddy, I mean. He, uh, he’s always been the most aggressive one out of all of them. Probably because he’s the leader. Privileges, you know?” Mike sat down in his chair and still didn’t respond. Phone Guy gave a little sigh, “…Mike. I’m fine. Really.”

“They killed you.”

“They did. But, in some strange twist of fate, I’m alive. Uh, technically. Sort of. I don’t know. The point is, I’m alright. Guess you could say they made some…adjustments.”

 _“Adjustments?!”_ Mike exploded, spinning around to him and almost launching himself out of his chair, “How could you be so -” He froze as a noise cut him off.

The phone was ringing.


	33. Afraid of the Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike and Phone Guy stared at the phone on the table beside Mike's chair. Neither could find words and Mike's eyes were so wide they hurt. How…How could this be…? Phone Guy couldn't have…he hadn't even been  _in_   _here!_ So…how…?

Mike swallowed thickly and reached a shaky hand over to take hold of the receiver. Just as his hand was hovering over it, Phone Guy whimpered, "M-Mike…don't…"

Mike looked over his shoulder. Phone Guy sounded scared; afraid of the unknown. Mike slowly looked over at the phone, then slowly picked up the receiver.

Static. Garbled, horrible,  _demonic_ speech. A deep scream. That horrible speech. Another deep scream. Speech. Scream. Speech. Three high-pitched shrieks. Click.

Mike and Phone Guy were frozen on the spot; the security guard trembling as he dropped the receiver. That scream…it'd been the same one he'd heard on night four. Mike swallowed the lump in his throat and, with tears in his eyes, stood up and threw himself out of the office before Phone Guy could stop him, "YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY, FREDDY?! YOU FUCKING  _BASTARD! YOU_ _ **BASTARD!"**_


	34. A Job to Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Mike!" Phone Guy yelped, whipping around to him in panic. Mike had stepped right out of the office and twelve o'clock had struck a few minutes ago. In the distance, Phone Guy could already hear Bonnie and Chica moving, as well as a curtain being pulled back. Mike wasn't safe out there. He was hardly safe here at all, but that was beside the point. The bear suit jogged forward and grabbed Mike's arm, though he was shrugged off. Mike continued shouting threats at Freddy, much to Phone Guy's dismay. The dead man peeked down the hall, then pleaded, "Mike!  _Please!"_

"JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, FREDDY! I SWEAR - "

"MICHAEL!" Phone Guy suddenly shouted, grabbing both biceps and pulling him into the office. Mike had gone completely silent, staring at Phone Guy in shock, like he'd forgotten the entire situation. His rage seemed to have subsided. Phone Guy took a moment, then calmly said, "C'mon, Mike. We have a job to do. Let's get it done."


	35. They Grow On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Have you checked Pirate Cove?"

"Yup. Got the camera on there now."

"How's it looking?"

"Foxy's doing the head-tilting thing."

"Hm." Phone Guy pressed the button for the lights outside. Bonnie still hadn't come back. Behind him, manning the right door, Mike swapped to a different camera to look for Freddy. The bear was especially active tonight; probably as peeved as Mike was. Mike jolted as Phone Guy hit the door button at the sound of clanking metal, exclaiming, "Hello, hello, Foxy!"

Mike raised a brow, "You're saying hi?"

"What? He was always my favourite."

"…Are you kidding me?" Mike looked over his shoulder, "They  _killed you!"_

"Well, yeah, but…they grow on you."

"Fucking -" Mike jumped at another metallic noise, then hit the door button quickly, calling out, "Fuck off, Freddy! God, what a  _dick…"_

"Told you not to provoke him."

"Yeah, yeah. Jesus. Shut up, will ya?"


	36. We Won

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

As the chime sounded out for six am, Mike found himself freezing. To a security guard of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, it was the best sound in the world. Mike slowly looked up from the cameras, then over his shoulder at Phone Guy, who had turned around to him already. The mask's eye sockets stared at him, "We did it…"

Mike swallowed, "…Yeah…"

There were moments of silence, then suddenly the two shouted, "YEAH!" at the top of their voices, Mike launching himself into the air. Phone Guy bounced up and down as Mike kicked the chair out of the way. It rolled to the wall and crashed beside the buttons. The men's voices mixed as they cheered and congratulated, then Mike held up a hand, "Good job, Phone Guy!"

Phone Guy raised his paw and hit it to Mike's hand. Much to their shock, Mike immediately went flying to the floor. Phone Guy almost jumped a feet in the air, then rushed to his aid, "Oh, my gosh! Are you alright?"

"Jesus…" Mike chuckled as he sat up, analysing the hand that'd been hit, "That was the hardest high-five ever…!"

"I-I'm sorry, I -"

"Don't be." Mike jumped up, grinning, "We won and they lost. Just focus on that."


	37. Schmidt's Still Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"I've never been  _that_ strong before…" Phone Guy muttered thoughtfully as he observed the paw he'd used to high-five Mike.

"Probably just because you're in there." Mike tapped a knuckle against Phone Guy's stomach. "The animatronics  _are_ pretty strong."

Phone Guy went to say more, but was interrupted when the front doors of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza were unlocked and opened. Both men looked over at the left doorway in anticipation as footsteps approached. "Mike…?" Phone Guy whispered nervously.

"Hold on…" Mike murmured back, frowning deeply.

Seconds later, the boss and janitor of the establishment stepped into view: Charlie, a fat man in a suit, and Hank, a skinny man in overalls. Charlie looked to Mike, then grinned obnoxiously and sneered, "Well, look at that! Schmidt's still here. Hope you haven't pissed yourself again." Mike's frown tightened.

Charlie's eyes very quickly left him, however, and moved to the bear suit beside him. All the colour was drained from he and Hank's faces as they stared, expecting it to try and stuff them into a suit just like it. Instead, it raised one paw and waved gently, "Hello, hello, Charlie. Same to you, Hank."

Charlie's mouth dropped open as Hank swallowed thickly, "Cawthon…is that you?"


	38. More Like Paranormal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike winced as Charlie slammed him against the desk, fists gripping his collar tightly, " _What the fuck did you do?!"_ Mike scowled at him and didn't reply.

"But…" Hank spluttered out, staring up at Phone Guy in shocked confusion, "But you were  _dead!_ We  _checked!"_

"It's me." Phone Guy nodded gently, "I…I don't really know how…"

"ANSWER ME, SCHMIDT!" Charlie shouted in Mike's face, shaking him roughly, "WHAT DID YOU  _DO?!"_

"I didn't  _do_ anything!" Mike yelled back, "I couldn't attach a soul to a bear suit even if I  _wanted to!"_

" _Soul?!"_ Charlie repeated. He whipped around to look at Phone Guy, then turned back to Mike with a befuddled frown, "You saying there's some voodoo shit going on here? Huh? You  _honestly_ trying to sell this  _bullshit to me?!"_

"'Voodoo'…?" Mike scoffed, "More like paranormal."

" _Stop pissing around with me, Schmidt!"_ Charlie roared and drew back a fist.

" _No!"_  Phone Guy yelped and lunged, grabbing Charlie's wrist in one paw. Charlie whipped around to him. "Please, don't hurt him, Charlie! He didn't do anything!"

Charlie stared at the dead man in stunned silence, then burst into laughter.


	39. Overgrown Teddy Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Phone Guy slowly let go of Charlie's wrist as Mike and Hank frowned in confusion. Charlie continued to laugh, prompting Hank to tilt his head, "Charlie?"

"The hell?" Mike muttered.

Charlie's obnoxious laughter quickly grew annoying to the guard's ears, though, luckily, it let up pretty soon. The boss approached Phone Guy and stared up at him with a smirk, "Look at this, Hank. Scott Cawthon's the new Freddy Fazbear! Jesus, Cawthon, I know you've always liked Freddy's, but holy  _hell!_ I thought you said  _Foxy_ was always your favourite? Whatcha doing  _'possessing'_ Freddy, huh?"

Phone Guy made a noise that sounded like a small whimper, which very quickly started the fire in Mike's chest.  _"Hey!"_ Mike snapped, stepping forward.

Charlie spared him a glance before grinning at Phone Guy, "Well, I know who to call if Freddy ever gets fucked up, eh, Cawthon? Course, can't show the kids a blood-stained suit." He looked thoughtful for a moment, then snapped his fingers, "Maybe I'll have to cut you open to get the  _corpse_ out of you! You'll make a  _great Freddy!"_

"He's not a Freddy! He's a  _human being!"_ Mike yelled defensively.

"Really? Cause all I see is an overgrown teddy bear with a  _dead guy_ inside of him."

"Teddy bear…?" Phone Guy muttered. Was…that all he'd been reduced to…?


	40. Prove It To You All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"So, you believe us, then? That Phone Guy's soul's in there?" Mike asked hotly.

"Fuck no!" Charlie exclaimed back like it was obvious, "I'm  _fucking with you, dumbass!"_ He whipped back to Phone Guy, "Get out of there, Cawthon!  _Now!"_

"I-I can't!" Phone Guy yelped, then looked down at his body, "I-I don't know how!"

"Charlie, he can't be alive in there!" Hank spoke up, stepping forward in case Charlie was going to try anything, "We saw his eyes and everything! They were on the  _floor!"_

"Yeah, well…" Charlie started, trailing off when he couldn't think of an argument. Instead, he just gritted his teeth and scowled in frustration.

Hank looked up at Phone Guy with a sympathetic gaze, "We didn't even realise you'd left the back room, Scott. How did you get out?"

"Mike found me." Phone Guy said simply.

All eyes went to Mike. "You went  _snooping_ , you  _son of a bitch?!"_ Charlie shouted.

"How could I not?!" Mike replied, "Can't blame me, considering all the  _bullshit_ going on in this place! I found Phone Guy in the back room. He's living with me now."

"You  _took him out of the restaurant too?!"_  Charlie gripped his hair, then ripped open one of the desk's drawers and brought out a pair of sharp scissors, "That's it! He's alive in there and I'm going to  _prove it to you all!_  I'm cutting this bitch open  _now!"_


	41. Deal With It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Charlie!" Hank yelled in protest.

"Please, don't do that, Charlie!" Phone Guy held out his hands defensively, taking a step back. "It hurt enough when Mike tried to take off my head!"

Charlie didn't listen to either of them, gripping the scissors tightly in one fist as he approached the dead man before him, "Hold still, Cawthon." When Phone Guy disobeyed, Charlie grabbed the bow tie on the front of the Freddy suit and forced him to stay still. Phone Guy didn't need a proper face to tell Mike how he was feeling.

Rage swelled in Mike's heart and he lunged forward, shoving Charlie so hard the man almost fell straight to the floor. As his boss steadied himself against the chair, Mike stood in front of Phone Guy with his arms out to shield him, "Leave him alone! Can't you see you're  _scaring him?!_ For fuck's sake, Phone Guy's  _dead_ in there, okay?! I saw his fucking eyeballs myself! Look at him!" He gestured to the bear suit behind him, "He's  _covered_ in his own blood, damn it! No human can survive that!" His fists went to his sides, squeezing tightly. Mike's tone was noticeably softer as he stared at the floor, "…Phone Guy's dead, okay?…We're all just gonna have to deal with it…"

Charlie was silent for a mere moment, glaring intensely, then he spoke with careful malice, "…One question for you, Schmidt: why're you calling him  _'Phone Guy'?"_


	42. Made For Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"CAWTHON, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Leave it, Charlie!" Hank shouted, holding the man back. Charlie struggled in Hank's grip, the vein in his neck threatening to pop from such rage and stress. His fists were tight as he made a few swipes at the air, attempting to hit Phone Guy in his new nose.

Mike was still shielding Phone Guy from Charlie's attacks, though Phone Guy had now taken to protecting him too. He held Mike's shoulders and moved him whenever Charlie's fists got too close. "I had to!" Phone Guy exclaimed in protest.

"YOU BASTARD!" Charlie roared, "WE HAD A  _DEAL_ , CAWTHON! I GAVE YOU WHAT YOU WANTED AND YOU DO  _THIS_ TO ME?! WE  _HAD A DEAL!"_

Mike looked up at Phone Guy questioningly, but Phone Guy didn't pay attention, "I know! But I  _had to!_ You - You can't have thought I'd just stand by!"

"YOU FUCKING -"

"Charlie!" Hank shouted, "There's nothing we can do now; just  _leave it!"_ Charlie whipped around to him, but the janitor stood his ground. "Come on, Charlie. We have to get this place open for the public and Mike needs to get Scott out of here."

Charlie went to protest, but picked instead to exit out the left doorway, "Cawthon and Schmidt: the two  _JACKASSES_ that  _betray_ my  _trust!_ Fucking  _made_ for each other!"


	43. Minimum Wage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

The three other men watched him go, then Hank turned back to Phone Guy and gave him a sympathetic look, "…Sorry about that, Scott…"

"It -" Phone Guy faltered, "It's fine…"

The janitor gave him a sad smile, "If it's any consolation, Scott, I'm really glad you're still around."

If he had had a normal face, Hank was sure Phone Guy would've been smiling, if even a little, "…Thank you, Hank."

As they talked, Mike left the office and stalked out into the main dining area, where Charlie was standing before the stage, observing the animatronics, "Charlie."

"What?" Charlie grumbled, tired of being in the guard's presence.

"That was my fifth night." He held out a hand. "Payment. Now."

There was a pause, then Charlie huffed, "Fine." He reached into his pocket and brought out his chequebook. He ripped one off, wrote on it, then handed it to Mike.

Mike took it greedily, then paused, "… _One hundred and twenty bucks?!_ That's  _it?!"_

"I  _told you_ it was minimum wage." Charlie turned and grinned, "But if you wanna make  _more_ money…how do you feel about a sixth night?"

Mike's mouth opened to respond, then he closed it and frowned deeply.


	44. My Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"You agreed to a sixth night?" Phone Guy asked as they stepped into an alleyway; a shortcut to Mike's house. "Why?"

"For the money, of course." Mike replied as he led the way. "I need it."

Phone Guy seemed like he wanted to respond, only to falter on his new feet. Freddy's were thicker than a human's and Phone Guy still hadn't gotten the hang of moving around on them yet. He looked down at them, then lifted his paws. He had  _paws_ now. Phone Guy gave a sigh. 'An overgrown teddy bear with a dead guy inside of him'. That was him.  _He_ was both the teddy bear and the dead guy. How fucked up was that?

Mike must've noticed he'd stopped, as he paused too and looked back at him. There was a moment, during which he figured out what was wrong, then he spoke softly, "…I don't think we're being hustled. A lot of people would react that way if they learned there was a bear suit with a human soul attached, especially people working at Freddy's. Charlie just freaked out." No response. Mike sighed through his nose, then walked over to him, "I told you, Phone Guy, you're human. Don't listen to what that bastard said; you're way more human than he'll ever be." Mike took hold of Phone Guy's hands and lowered them. "You're not Freddy Fazbear. You're still Phone Guy. Still Scott Cawthon." He smiled up at him gently, "Still my idol. My hero. Okay?"


	45. More Efficient Jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"I gotta ask, Mike," Phone Guy spoke up. Back he was in Mike's room, sitting against the wall with his hands over his eye sockets. Mike stood by his bed, stripping himself of his uniform. Sure, they were both men and it wasn't like Mike was getting naked or anything, but Phone Guy wasn't the type of man to sit and stare. He'd give Mike as much privacy as he could, despite how little that actually was. Mike had assured him it was fine. "Why do you work at Freddy's if you hate the job so much? I, uh, I mean…I know it's not exactly the most fun job in the world, but…I'm just, uh, I'm just curious…i-it's alright if you don't want to answer, of course…"

"For money." Mike unbuttoned his shirt, "Dunno if you've noticed, Phone Guy, but Mom and I aren't exactly rich. We…we get by fine, but…" He looked away for a moment, then shook his head, "We need more. Mom's sick and I gotta take care of her. I work at Freddy's for Mom. That's it."

Phone Guy tilted his head, "There's better and more efficient jobs out there that -"

"They won't hire me." Mike snapped without meaning to, "I've got a criminal record." Phone Guy was silent, so Mike amended things with a smile, "Why'd you think I've only got one blanket? Don't bother to buy more. Can't. Don't need to."

Phone Guy continued his silence for a while, then lowered his head, "…Oh…"


	46. Paying Customer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Hey, Phone Guy." The dead man looked over at Mike, who was now sitting on his bed, "Can I ask you a question now?"

"Of course." Phone Guy replied. Mike was letting him stay in his home; the man could ask whatever he wanted.

"What did Charlie mean when he said you guys had a deal? Seemed serious."

Phone Guy stared for a moment, then he sighed and subconsciously scratched at his brow, "He means when he, uh, when he gave me my final week at Freddy's."

Mike's eyebrows lifted, "Woah, hold on. You telling me he  _willingly_ gave you a 'final week' at all?"

"He had to. Even Charlie can be a decent human being, at times." Mike scoffed, making Phone Guy give a light chuckle, "Uh -  _sometimes._  But it was only right. Our deal was: he gave me one last week, then - after I worked that - I never step foot in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza again. Uh - unless I'm a paying customer, he said."

Mike frowned, "Well, hell, what made you strike up that deal? You do something wrong?"

"Uh, not 'wrong', per se." Phone Guy gave an awkward chuckle, "But, uh, but hey - no boss likes it when his employee has a heart attack during work hours!"


	47. So Casual About This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Heart…Heart attack…?"

"Yeah," Phone Guy said, much too casually, then rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled lightly, "Hehe, uh - Bonnie got me good that night!"

Mike stared at Phone Guy with eyes so wide they hurt. A heart attack? Phone Guy had had a  _heart attack_ while on the job? This man really had to be something else. Suffering from a heart attack and still  _surviving_ Freddy's (until a later date, at least)? Phone Guy had to be some sort of superhuman.

The dead man tilted his head, "You, uh, you look shocked, Mike. It's alright; I'm fine. My ticker was as strong as ever! Just had a bad night, that's all."

Mike blurted out, "'Just a bad night'?! You had a  _heart attack!_ How the hell can you be  _so_   _casual about this?!"_

"It's alright, Mike -"

"Stop saying that! It's not alright! Those bastards made you have a heart attack!"

"They did." Phone Guy said gently, "But six am struck first. Hehe, I think I confused Freddy a little! But, hey, where did you think the idea of playing dead came from?"

"But why would you go back to work after that?! What was the point?! One week?!"

"Well…" Phone Guy shrugged, "…I had to leave those phone calls for you…"


	48. The Ultimate Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.
> 
> For future reference, some events are canon for my versions of these characters. That's why Phone Guy's heart attack is mentioned in another story of mine, The Bite of '93. He has one in every AU I've made; it's canon for him. Maybe next time I reference it, I won't be accused of stealing my own ideas? XD

"You went back…for me…?"

"Well…yeah, I suppose." Phone Guy gave an awkward chuckle. "Couldn't let you go in blindly, could I? Uh - it, uh, it wasn't much trouble! Other than, y'know…the obvious."

Mike stared at him in silence. He'd gone back to Hell for him. He and Phone Guy hadn't even known each other then and the man had gone back to that hellhole just to keep him safe. Phone Guy had made the ultimate sacrifice for a stranger. Mike's heart swelled at the very thought. "You went back for me…" He muttered, still in shock and awe. "…You went back for a total stranger, someone who you couldn't have possibly known you'd meet, and then…you… _oh, no_ …" Mike's face began to crease.

Images of that awful night flashed in his mind, as did the sound of Phone Guy's terrified voice. Then that scream - the same one he'd heard on night five…

Mike covered his eyes, gritting his teeth and unable to stop the flow of tears.


	49. Best Night Guards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Oh - Oh, no…" Phone Guy got up from his spot and went over to Mike, managing to crouch in order to get closer to his height, "M-Mike, I-I didn't mean to upset you…Uh - please, don't cry…"

"S-Sorry, I just…" Mike sniffled, wiping at his eye with one fist, "Jesus…you must think I'm really pathetic…"

"No." Phone Guy said immediately, with a lazy happiness about him, but there was sincerity, "I'm flattered you care so much about someone you barely know."

"What about you?" Mike looked at him, "You went back there for someone you didn't know altogether!"

"I did." Phone Guy replied, "And you know, I'm glad I did. Sure, I might've paid the price, but…well…uh, I doubt you and I would've even met if I hadn't. Who knows? Maybe we would have. Maybe you would've been the bear suit!" There was a pause, "…Oh. Oh, no. Uh - that came out wrong. What I meant was -"

But Mike was already laughing, tears completely gone. Phone Guy stared at him, most likely smiling, as Mike's laughter soon died down and he was left grinning, "Gee, thanks, Phone Guy. But, you know, I'm a better guard than you think!"

"Oh, I know  _that_ , Mike. You're one of the best night guards we've ever had!"


	50. Do It Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Phone Guy stared at his feet as the silence of the morning continued. Mike had gone to sleep a while ago, snoring lightly and drooling a little. Neither bothered Phone Guy one bit; he was just glad Mike was sleeping well. Heaven knows he had had trouble falling asleep when he was still a night guard.

The dead man sighed. Now he really  _did_ have trouble going to sleep. He lifted his hands and stared at them again, then looked back to Mike. This man had been so kind to him, so friendly, and he had done nothing in return. He felt…like he  _needed_ to do something. Maybe. But what?…Wait. There  _was_ something…but he couldn't do it alone. He'd have to get Mike's help. It would've been so much easier if he'd still had his normal body. He'd get more freedom, more movement. He'd be with the people he used to know. Not that being with Mike was  _bad_ , but…it just wasn't enough.

Mike would awaken soon, he bet, so he lowered his hands to avoid questions and settled his head in them, "Wonder what Diane and Cindy would think of me now…"


	51. Just Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.
> 
> I've started an RP blog for this Mike over on Tumblr! If ya wanna go ask him stuff, just message me and I'll link you to the blog!

It wasn't long after that that Mike awoke from his sleep. The guard sat up in bed and yawned loudly, stretching his spine and arms, then looked to Phone Guy with a smile, "Hey there, Phone Guy. You alright?"

Phone Guy barely noticed Mike move, he was so deep in thought. After a moment, the dead man flinched and looked over, "Hm? Oh, sorry. Hello, hello, Mike. You sleep alright?"

Mike blinked twice, "…Yeah, I guess - Phone Guy, you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I just…" Phone Guy took a moment to consider his wording, then he gave a small sigh. He didn't want to ask too much of Mike; that wouldn't be fair. No, it had to be just enough. Just enough.

"Phone Guy?" Mike's brow furrowed, "What's wrong?"

"…Mike. Um - could you do me a favour?"

Mike blinked, "What - yeah, of course!" He'd do anything to pay Phone Guy back for all he'd done for him. "Anything! You name it!"

"…Could you go to my house for me?"


	52. Tread Carefully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike stared for a moment, eyes wide, then he uttered, "Your house? Why? You need something?"

"Uh - kinda, yeah." Phone Guy shifted awkwardly, "Uh…well, if I can't sleep at all, I'm gonna need something to pass the time. So, um, I was wondering if you'd get some of my books for me?"

"Books?"

"Yeah…" Phone Guy rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "I, uh, I like to read…"

Mike gave a small smile and moved to get up, "Alright. Lemme get dressed and I'll go and pick those up for y -"

"Uh…there's something else too."

Mike stopped what he was doing to stare, "Yeah?"

Phone Guy took a moment to think of how to approach this topic. Mike didn't seem like the type to  _enjoy_ speaking about his financial state. He'd better tread carefully. "…At my house, there's money. In a vault."

Mike's mouth opened and closed, then he smiled gently, "I'm sure it's safe…"

"No. W-What I mean is…I want you to have it."


	53. Strip All the Value

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"What…?"

"I want you to have it, Mike." Phone Guy repeated with a firm nod. He'd made this very decision last night; Mike needed this cash more than he did. "I'm not sure how much is there, but it should be enough to pay for your mom's medicine  _and_ keep you two going for a good while!"

"But…" Mike thought this over. Take Phone Guy's money? The money he'd worked hard to earn? Just go into his house and  _take it?_ "But…No. I can't take your money, Phone Guy."

"Mike -"

"I'm serious!" Mike stood up to address him better; to bring out his point. "I'm not taking your money. You worked hard for it; me taking it will just strip all the value it really has."

"That's silly." Phone Guy shook his head. "Mike, think about it: I'm dead now. What am  _I_ going to do with it? You need it much more than I do."

"But…that's like stealing from a dead guy!"

Phone Guy cocked his head, "Not if the dead guy says you can have it."

Mike paused, then gave a small, amused grin, "Phone Guy…you're a fucking  _saint…_ "


	54. Under the Mat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Alright," Phone Guy put down his pencil, having finally managed to write something looking remotely like his address and combination, "there we go. That's where I live."

Mike took the slip of paper from him and read the address on it, "…'s pretty far from here…"

"I know. I'm sorry to ask this of you, but -"

"Nah, it's fine." Mike smiled and pocketed the slip of paper, slinging his rucksack over his shoulder, "…This still feels a little weird, though. Like, I'm breaking into a dead guy's home to take his stuff. It's messed up."

"I told you: not if the dead guy says you can." Phone Guy replied, getting to his feet with the aid of the wall, "It's not breaking in if you have a key."

Mike raised his eyebrows, "Oh - you keep one under the mat or something?"

"Uh - not exactly." Phone Guy lifted one of Freddy's paws and carefully inserted it in the gap between his torso and hip pieces. Mike watched in disgust as Phone Guy felt around until he found what he was looking for, then - with a hiss, a crunch and a squelch - he pulled a bloodstained key, littered with small pieces of flesh, from his corpse. He set it down on his palm and held it out, "Here you go. Uh - might wanna wash it…" Mike looked away and retched into one fist, "Yeah. My thoughts exactly."


	55. Without the Dead Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

The bus journey there was a slow one. At least, it felt that way for Mike. A nervous twist had been pulling at his stomach since he'd promised Phone Guy he'd do this. Not only was he going to see where his hero used to live, but it was also the first time he'd left the house without the dead man at his side. His only hope was that his mother wouldn't go into his room while he was gone. Mike had told Phone Guy what to do if that were to happen, but there was still a chance he'd get caught. Who knows? Maybe his mother wouldn't question it.

…Oh, who was he kidding? She'd question it.

He felt rather sick as he stepped off at his stop and walked down the street, the slip of paper clutched in one hand. Mike checked each house as he passed them; this street sure was long. Maybe it just  _felt_ long. Phone Guy's house was at the end of the street and he swallowed thickly as he approached. It looked so…nice. White with a porch and everything. So clean. A little flowerbed in the yard. Mike took the time to analyse each window as he stood there on the path, then slowly made his way down. The steps creaked lightly as he climbed them. Taking a breath, he approached the front door and brought out the key he'd been given; pushed it into the lock and twisted. Click.

Unlocked. Phone Guy's house was now free for Mike to enter.


	56. The Ticking Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

It was so quiet. Mike hadn't been expecting a welcome party or anything, but it was just so…quiet. Only the ticking clock cancelled out total silence, and even that was barely anything. Mike swallowed the lump in his throat. There were stairs to the left in front of him, a door down the hall and a doorway directly to his right. He glanced at each option, then poked his head into the doorway.

Phone Guy's living room. A cushy carpet beneath his shoes, blue wallpaper and the basic furniture for such a room. The couch certainly looked comfy, as did the armchair, but he dared not take a seat. There was a rug in the middle of the room with spirals on it and a small, glass coffee table on the couch's right side. A TV in the corner, positioned just right for everyone to see, and lining the back walls were -

"Holy shit…" Mike muttered in awe. Bookshelves.  _Full of books._ "C-Crap. Which ones did he want me to grab?" There were tons! Surely, Phone Guy couldn't have read this much! Mike approached one shelf and looked around, then slowly pulled out a book. What if Phone Guy had already read it? He opened it to check for a bookmark, when a slip of paper fell out. Perplexed, Mike picked it up. There was writing on it:

_New night guard! I have a good feeling about this one!_

Mike raised a brow, then turned it over. It was a photo. Mike felt his breath catch.


	57. Unaware of Future Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Two men in the picture.

The first one was shorter than the other. His hair was ginger and scruffy, slightly curly, and his eyes were brown. Thick, square-shaped glasses made him look…nerdy, if Mike was honest. He couldn't have been older than sixteen. A nervous grin directed at the man beside him and his hat clutched tightly in both hands, he looked like he  _really_ didn't want to be in that restaurant. Mike couldn't blame him.

The other man was much taller. Blond hair, cut short and mostly covered by the hat on his head. Bright green eyes that were so  _happy_ and so unaware of future events, protected behind rimless glasses. He was grinning widely at the camera, one arm around the shoulders of the boy beside him.

Both were dressed in the uniform of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: purple shirt with black epaulettes, black tie and black slacks. Mike didn't recognise the sight of the restaurant behind them. A different location, perhaps?

Mike brushed his thumb over the blond man's face. He didn't even need any labels or confirmation to know who this was. "…Phone Guy…" He was ashamed to admit it, but attempting to imagine Phone Guy's face always brought up Freddy's.

Mike slipped the photo back in, shoved the book into his rucksack and carried on.


	58. Criminal Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.
> 
> *shamelessly self-promotes* Reminder that Mike has a blog now! He's mikexschmidt over on tumblr so, hey! Go talk to the little sucker.

Mike collected random books from the shelves, checking a few for a bookmark or something. He supposed he could come back if Phone Guy had already read these ones. It was a simple favour and he'd do anything to pay Phone Guy back for what he'd done for him. When he thought he'd collected enough, Mike checked the walls. Phone Guy had said he had a vault somewhere, though he hadn't said where. It wouldn't be too obvious; it was a  _vault,_ after all. Mike's brow furrowed.  _C'mon, Schmidt…Think back to your criminal days…_

With that in mind, Mike analysed the bookshelves. They'd be great for hiding things. He searched each one, realising after a moment that only one had wheels.  _Bingo._ He approached that one and pulled gently, rolling it away from the wall. There it was.

Mike swallowed the lump in his throat and shakily put in the combination. Opening the door revealed a bag. Peeking inside revealed the money Phone Guy had in there. Mike picked the bag up, whimpering as he did so, and stuffed it inside his rucksack.

He went to leave, only to pause. People usually put the books they were reading on bedside tables, right? Mike looked up, then gulped and went to go upstairs.


	59. Freshly Finished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

It took him three tries before he found Phone Guy's bedroom; the room at the end of the hall. A small voice in the back of his head told him to stop. Phone Guy's bedroom somehow seemed off-limits; it was a very private room, after all. Arguably the most private in the house. Still, Mike went in.

Basic and simple; bigger than Mike's. A double bed by the wall; two bedside tables on either side, complete with a lamp each; a closet in the corner; chest of drawers opposite the bed and a rug that matched the one downstairs. It was cosy. Mike swallowed thickly and looked to the bed. Only one side of the blanket seemed to have been touched; one pillow had the indention of someone's head. That must've been where Phone Guy slept. The guard approached the bedside table on Phone Guy's side.

He'd been right. A small pile of books laid there. Mike picked up the first one and skimmed through the pages. No bookmark, but Phone Guy must've kept it there for a reason. Maybe it was freshly finished? With that in mind, Mike dropped the book into his rucksack, then swiped one arm across to push the rest of them in. He adjusted their placements in his bag, then zipped it up and went to leave. However, he froze and turned back to look at the other item on the bedside table.

Blue eyes widened painfully at the sight before him, "…Oh, no…"


	60. Only One Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

He was only realising now how  _quiet_ it was without Mike around.

Not that Mike talked too much or anything. He found it unnerving when Mike  _didn't_ talk. So, being in Mike's bedroom with no Mike around was  _especially_ unnerving. It sucked that he was stuck in only one room of the house. What he wouldn't give to just be able to stretch his legs a little. They didn't hurt or anything, but Freddy's legs were so bulky. More of an annoyance, if anything.

Phone Guy jolted when he heard a noise outside the door. He looked over, waited a moment, then quietly called, "Mike? Mike, is that you?" Phone Guy hesitated, then crawled over, "Did you get my books? Mike?" He opened the door slightly to peek out. If his heart had still been beating, it would've stopped all over again.

Mike's mother stood nearby, mixing a spoon around in her mug of tea. She took a sip, then stepped around to enter the living room. Phone Guy let out a small gasp and quickly shut the door. Mike's mother turned to look, "Mikey?" She approached the door carefully, then peeked in. Empty. Mike's mother looked around confusedly, "Mikey? You here?" Nothing. She gave a shrug and left, unaware of the shuffles that soon followed in Mike's closet as the only inhabitant tried to get out.

His attempts to escape having failed, Phone Guy sighed, "…Help…"


	61. A Colourful Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

His legs felt numb, so he sat down on the edge of Phone Guy's bed. He knew he shouldn't have; this was Phone Guy's bedroom, these were Phone Guy's belongings. He was intruding now, but he couldn't help himself. He felt sick. He felt like he was going to cry. Tears brimmed in his eyes, stinging them. One hand pressed to his mouth to stop himself from vomiting.

How would he bring this up with Phone Guy? Why hadn't Phone Guy mentioned anything like this?…No. No, he didn't have to. It was personal and he barely knew Mike. It wasn't like he had to tell Mike everything. Phone Guy had a personal life; he could keep it secret if he wanted.

But still…Mike just hadn't expected this. He'd never thought Phone Guy was some sort of loner, of course, but…but what? This was just too much to take in all at once. Daring himself, Mike looked at the photograph again.

Phone Guy smiled back at him. Beside him, a young woman with mousy hair grinned, her brown eyes sparkling in the light. In Phone Guy's arms was a little girl with his hair and his eyes and the woman's nose and the woman's grin. She was hugging his neck. Behind them, a party and a colourful banner: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CINDY!

"…He has a  _daughter…_ "


	62. Shake It Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

The bus ride home went by in a flash. Mike hadn't been paying attention at all. His rucksack sat in his lap, clutched tightly in one hand, and his eyes stared out the window. They focused on nothing. He couldn't think of anything specific. The new information was still raw in his mind and he couldn't shake it away.

He wanted to talk to Phone Guy about it, but what would he say? Phone Guy would think he had gone snooping in his home. He'd probably be so  _mad._ Mike didn't want that. Still, he didn't feel like he could simply let this go. Phone Guy having a child…God, he'd never felt so awful. How would she know? Did she have any idea? What would he tell her?

\- WOAH. Step back, Schmidt. You're not going to get involved here.

Returning home, Mike kept his head low until he reached his bedroom, bypassing his mother on the couch. He shut the bedroom door behind him and turned to address his friend, alarmed to see no sign of his bear suit. "Phone Guy? Phone Guy, where'd you go?" He looked around, brow furrowing, "Phone Guy? Hey!"

"Over here!" The closet door suddenly burst open as Freddy's arm was pushed out, right in front of Mike, who screamed and jumped in to the air, "I'm stuck again…"

Mike paused to catch himself, then sighed. First things first. "Ah, fuckin' hell…"


	63. Multicoloured Covers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Did you get my books?" Phone Guy asked, now sitting on the floor in front of Mike.

"Yeah, I got 'em." Mike grumbled, taking his bag from his back and holding it out. He tipped it and out came Phone Guy's books, falling to the floor in a wave of paper and multicoloured covers. Phone Guy crawled forward and picked one up, nodding in approval. Mike cocked his head, "They okay? I didn't know which ones you wanted."

"This is great. Thank you, Mike." Phone Guy said happily. Mike imagined he would've been smiling if he had a proper face. "Did you, uh, did you get your money?"

" _Your_ money." Mike replied. He sighed, still feeling ashamed, then looked away, "…I got it…"

"I told you, Mike, it's fine. I don't, uh, I don't need it anymore. It's all yours now."

Mike sighed again and nodded, then sat down on his bed. He was exhausted. No matter what he'd said, he didn't want to go back to Phone Guy's house.

"…Mike…?" Phone Guy spoke up carefully, staring down at his books.

Mike looked over tiredly, "Yeah?"

"…What're you doing with this?" Phone Guy picked up the item he was staring at and held it out on his palm: a gold wedding ring.


	64. Decided to Steal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Mike?"

"Ph-Phone Guy, I…" Mike didn't know what to say. He'd never even touched a wedding ring, much less  _saw one!_ "I…I swear to God, I've never seen that before!"

"This is mine." Phone Guy brought it closer to analyse it. He looked at Mike a second later, "You went into my room?"

"I…I guessed you kept some of your books there - Phone Guy, I swear, I  _never_ …"

Phone Guy looked back to the ring, then cocked his head, "I kept this on my bedside table…"

"In that case, it must've fallen in when I put your books in my bag! I-I just kinda shoved 'em in there…" Phone Guy was silent for a moment, "Ph-Phone Guy, you don't think I…stole it or anything, do you? C-Cause I  _swear_ -"

"I don't think that, Mike. Why would I?"

"Well…I mean…anyone else would. You know I have a criminal record now, so…"

"I do. But, uh, but you've been kind enough to let me stay with you. It'd - It'd be pretty rude of me to accuse you of things. Besides, you were too worried about taking the money from my vault. I doubt you would've decided to steal from me."

Mike opened his mouth, closed it, then smiled, "You're too nice for your own good."


	65. A Brunet Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Why'd you keep it on your bedside table, anyways?" Mike asked after a moment, "Your wife would get pretty offended if she knew."

"She does know. And she's not my wife." Phone Guy held the ring in one hand, caressing it with the index finger of his other. "We divorced years ago."

"O-Oh…" Mike looked away, feeling awkward now, and considered bringing up the topic of Phone Guy's daughter. She  _was_ his daughter, right? They looked alike; she must've been. "That…explains why there was no one there…"

"She lives nearby. We're on good terms." There was a pause, "You went into my room," Phone Guy looked at him, "so you must know -"

"Y-You have a kid." Mike blurted out without meaning to.

"Oh. Well, I was actually gonna say that you, uh, you know what I looked like now."

"Oh…" Good God, this was the most awkward conversation Mike had ever had.

"…Well, Mike? Did I meet your expectations?" Phone Guy asked amusedly.

Mike looked back to him and gave a small smile, "…Honestly? I, uh, I kinda pictured you with black hair…and, uh, brown eyes…"

Phone Guy chuckled, "Well, sorry to disappoint! I've been blond since I was born. Heh…guess I'm a brunet now, huh? Hehe…hey," he pointed at Mike's hair, "snap!"


	66. Something Entirely Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Her name is Cindy. She lives with her mother, mostly, but I got her on weekends. She'll be turning six soon." Phone Guy explained. Mike couldn't quite place a name on his tone. The dead man tilted his head, "I've got to get her a present. Wonder what I should get…"

Mike's brow furrowed. Phone Guy didn't seriously believe he could still get her a present, did he? Stuck here, the way he was? Sure, Mike could always pop out and get her something in Phone Guy's place, but how would he deliver it to her? He couldn't possibly go around to Phone Guy's ex-wife's house. That would be…strange, wouldn't it? She wouldn't know who Mike  _was._ What would Mike tell her? She'd never believe him if he came to her door and said 'your ex-husband is dead but his soul is stuck to the bear suit he was stuffed into and he's now living at my house - by the way, he wants his kid to have this'. That would be…cruel, quite frankly. He'd barely been alright with visiting Phone Guy's home. He'd never be okay with visiting his  _family._ That was something entirely different.

"Anyway," Phone Guy said airily, looking to Mike again, "enough about me. You ought to be getting ready for your sixth night at Freddy's, Junior!"

Mike sighed through his nose. Damn it. He'd almost forgotten about that.


	67. A Little Outta Whack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"I haven't worked weekends in a while," Phone Guy said as they stepped through Freddy Fazbear's Pizza's doors, "so I might be a little outta whack. But, uh, but don't you worry, Junior! I'm here to help you."

Mike gave a nod, toothpick clenched between his front teeth; a replacement for a cigarette. He didn't want there to be any distractions tonight. "Thanks, Phone Guy. Y'know, I  _do_ feel better with you actually here with me instead of just bein' on the phone. It's…" He rubbed the back of his head, face warm in embarrassment, "…nice, I guess? I dunno, I sound so corny…"

Phone Guy chuckled, "It's alright; I get what you mean. The night shift can sure get lonely, sometimes. Nice to have company, right?"

Mike smiled at him, "And the help. It's pretty late in the week - these bastards are probably gonna be pretty active, right?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely." Phone Guy nodded, "Uh - like I said, I haven't worked weekends in a while, but it should be fine. I have faith in you."

The smile stretched into a grin, "Heh - thanks, Phone Guy. Y'know, you're the first -"

"Well, look at that! It's Mike Schmidt and his  _teddy bear!"_ came a sudden sneer from the figure that stepped out of the right hallway. Charlie grinned obnoxiously at them.


	68. Natural Habitat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

As Phone Guy whimpered behind him, Mike scowled and held out a warning pointer finger, "You call him that again and I will  _beat the shit out of you."_

"And then you'd be out of a job." Charlie shrugged, "It's all on you, Schmidt."

"What the hell are you still doing here, anyway? You should be long gone by now!"

Charlie shrugged again, "Figured I'd stick around to greet you fellas! See if the  _bear_ would return to its natural habitat." Mike's rage boiled up inside him as Phone Guy gave a small whimper again. The dead man stepped back when Charlie approached him, "We had a  _deal,_ Cawthon. You  _finished your fucking night shift._ It's  _over now._ You aren't to step fucking  _foot_ in my restaurant again." He sneered, "I know your feet aren't exactly  _yours_ anymore, but that doesn't mean  _anything. Get out."_

"The, uh, the point of that deal," Phone Guy started up. Even though he had no eyes, Mike knew he was looking at him and got ready to jump to his defence, "was that I-I wouldn't have another heart attack. As of a few nights ago, my heart is a big pile of mush. About…" He looked down at himself, then pointed at Freddy's belly, "here."

Charlie cringed at the thought. Mike smirked, "Mushy heart means no heart attacks. He's fine to do as he  _pleases._ After all, can't order a  _dead guy_ around. Haha! What a loophole!"


	69. Two Teddy Bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Just focus on  _our_ deal, Charlie." Mike advised, "I work a sixth night and you give me more money. Right?"

"Sure, Schmidt." Charlie replied, then grinned at him, "So long as you  _last._ "

Mike frowned deeply at him. How sick it was, he thought, that Charlie was so casual about this sort of thing. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza did a real good job of fucking up people's minds. Beside him, Phone Guy tilted his head, "But you don't need to. I already gave Mike my mon -" He paused when Mike rested his hand on the suit's belly. Phone Guy looked at him, but Mike didn't turn.

Charlie glanced at Phone Guy, then back to Mike, "Well, whatever. Let's just hope you  _do_ last, huh, Schmidt? Wouldn't want  _two_ teddy bears walking around!" He laughed obnoxiously, making Mike scowl. Phone Guy grew tense. "Now, I'm outta here. You deal with these things. Go on!" Charlie grinned as he waved them off, "Go take  _Freddy_ back to the office! I'm sure he's missed it there!"

Mike gritted his teeth as Charlie continued to laugh, but forced himself to turn and walk toward the office. Phone Guy didn't follow, "I'm not a teddy bear," he said steely, alarming the boss, "and my name is Scott Cawthon." With that, he went.

Once there, Mike patted him on the arm and smirked, "Proud of you, Phone Guy."


	70. Tiptoe Around the Subject

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Mike," Phone Guy spoke up, looking over his shoulder at the guard as Mike checked Pirate Cove, "why didn't you want me to tell Charlie about me giving you my money? I know it makes you uncomfortable, but I told you: I don't need it and you do. It's only fair for you to -"

"It's not fair," Mike replied, clicking on the lights outside. Chica was at the window; Mike quickly closed the door, "and I make my own money. I don't need yours."

Phone Guy hesitated. Mike sounded so…stern. Tense. Serious. Might've been due to the situation they were in, though he knew this probably wasn't a topic Mike was fond of. Tiptoe around the subject, then. "…There's no shame in getting help, you know. Uh - you need the money for your mom and I'm not going to use it. I-If you need more, you don't have to work at Freddy's. You can, uh, can have the rest of mi -"

"No, Phone Guy."

"But, Mike -"

"I said NO, PHONE GUY!" Mike suddenly shouted, slamming a fist down on the arm of his chair. Silence was cast between them, during which Mike realised who it was he'd just shouted at. He deflated, guilty, then murmured, "Sorry, Phone Guy…"

"…It's alright…" The dead man muttered and the two got back to work.


	71. A Very Kind Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

The silence between them had become unbearable at this point, so Mike cleared his throat. A quick glance at Pirate Cove, then he spoke over his shoulder, "Hey, um…You know…at your house, I saw another photo…you were in this one, too…"

"Oh, yeah?" Phone Guy checked the lights. Bonnie stood there, so he hurriedly closed the door, waving at the rabbit as he did so. "Which one was that, then?"

"You were with an employee. I-I didn't recognise the restaurant. Wasn't this one."

"An employee…" Phone Guy looked to the ceiling in thought, then cocked his head, "What did they look like?"

"Red hair. Big glasses. Looked pretty young." Mike checked the lights on the right side. Chica was gone, but Freddy was close. He kept the door shut, just in case.

"Red hair…oh! That was Jeremy!" Phone Guy exclaimed. Bonnie was still outside.

"Jeremy?" Mike shifted in his chair to look at him.

"Worked the night shift in '87."

"Night shift?! He was, like…a freaking  _kid!"_

"Fifteen." Phone Guy corrected, "Good guard, though. Very kind. He and I, we…got along just fine…Heh - uh, yeah. He was…a very kind boy."

By his tone, Mike knew to shut up then and there, lest he upset him even more.


	72. Simple As

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

" _Damn it!"_ Mike cursed as he slammed a hand to the door button, successfully stopping Freddy Fazbear before he could get into the office. Mike panted lightly, adrenaline pumping through his veins, and he slumped back down in his chair, "Bastards are really active tonight…"

"It  _is_ Saturday." Phone Guy spoke up. "I've only worked this shift a few times. Never really did weekends very much…"

"Course you didn't." Mike replied, "Weekends were for your kid, right?"

"Hm." He checked the lights. Bonnie was gone; the door was opened. "Only way we could schedule anything in, what with me having to sleep during the day to work during the night. Really, it's, uh, it's this job that - that led to the divorce."

Mike raised a brow, "How come?"

"Diane didn't like me working this shift. Said I 'cared more about those damn robots than my own daughter'." Mike's frown tightened at that. "Uh, she wanted me to quit, but I refused. So, she…grew tired, I guess."

"Well, you should've! You should've gotten the hell outta here!"

"I couldn't, Mike. It was my duty, not anybody else's. I couldn't let anyone else go through this. It just wouldn't have been fair." He checked the lights. "Simple as."


	73. He Didn't Get You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Oh. Hey, this thing again…"

"Hm?" Phone Guy looked over his shoulder, "What thing?"

"This yellow bear." Mike held up the camera for him to see the poster in the left hallway. Phone Guy gasped loudly. "Yeah, I was shocked too. I see this thing sometimes. Pretty sure it's Freddy just dicking around with me, though." He looked up, then nodded, "Yeah, see. Here he is."

Phone Guy didn't even glance. Instead, he whipped around and turned Mike's head away, blocking his eyes with one hand. As Mike protested, Phone Guy whimpered, "J-Just don't look at it, Mike…d-d-don't look…don't fall for it like they did…"

"Hey! Phone Guy, what the hell? Y-You sound scared - what is that thing?"

"N-N-Nothing for you to, uh, to w-worry about. J-Just keep checking the cameras - that's, uh, t-t-that's it." Mike did as he was told, feeling anxious and worried now. Phone Guy sounded so…panicked. He was suddenly reminded of his fourth night's phone call. "T-There…" Phone Guy took his hand away. The yellow bear was gone. "…Y-You're fine now…You're fine…You're fine…he didn't get  _you…"_

Mike looked up at him, "But  _you're_ not fine. What's wrong? That thing scare you?"

"…I, uh…I don't like that one…" Phone Guy turned away, staring down at his feet.


	74. No One Will Hire Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike let out the breath he'd been holding since midnight and slumped in his chair as the chimes for six am rung out. Behind him, he felt Phone Guy loosen up and look over his shoulder, "We did it, Mike."

"Yeah…" Mike muttered, "I think I'd be a lot happier if that night weren't so goddamn awful…"

"And unnecessary. Mike, I told you, you don't need to work here anymore -"

"Don't start that bullshit again, Phone Guy." Mike said warningly as he got up.

"But, uh, but, Mike, it's really unnecessary. You could easily find another -"

"I  _can't_ find another job, Phone Guy! I told you: I've got a criminal record!"

Phone Guy hesitated. Mike  _had_ mentioned that, though he'd never said what for. The dead man had faith in him, though. "…I'm sure whatever you did wasn't so  _bad_  -"

"Oh, you wanna know what I did?!" Mike exploded, "I beat the  _shit_ out of people! I beat the  _shit_ out of them, Phone Guy, cause they  _pissed me off!_  I beat 'em 'til I had their  _blood on my hands!"_ He held out his hands to show nonexistent stains. "I've been in jail  _four times_ and one of those was for  _drugs,_ the other three for  _assault!_ You understand  _now_ why no one will hire me?!" He stormed out of the office swiftly.

Phone Guy stayed staring in silence, then sighed unhappily.


	75. That's Not Funny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

A thump from outside the office alerted the dead man. He walked into the main dining area, where he found Mike leaning against one of the tables, furiously scratching at his hair. The knuckles on his right hand were beginning to bruise and one of the party hats had been knocked over; he'd punched the table. Phone Guy sighed again.

As Mike ripped his cigarettes from his pocket and hastily tried to light one, the doors to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza were unlocked and opened. Charlie and Hank stepped in, pausing when they saw the two of them. "Aw, shit," Charlie piped up, "you survived."

"That's not funny, Charlie." Phone Guy said.

"Who's joking, Cawthon?" Charlie huffed, "Suppose I gotta pay you now, huh?"

"That was the deal." Mike replied around his cigarette.

"…Fine." Charlie reached into his pocket and brought out a cheque. "Here ya go."

Mike snatched it greedily, his grin crushing his cigarette, only for the stick to fall from his mouth, "…Fifty cents? That's it?! FIFTY FUCKING CENTS?! AFTER ALL THE  _BULLSHIT_ I  _WENT THROUGH?!"_ He lunged at Charlie, only to be grabbed and held back by Phone Guy. He struggled in his grasp, swiping at the air and kicking.

"Sorry, Schmidt, you want  _more_ money?" Charlie sneered, "How 'bout Night Seven?"

Mike froze, stopping his struggle, and Phone Guy whimpered, "Mike…don't…"


	76. Any Less Capable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Mike, I-I really think you're making a mistake here…" Phone Guy said as he and Mike left the restaurant. The dead man was glad that he took such big steps in his new body; Mike was walking pretty fast. "I-I gave you my money - you don't need to work at Freddy's anymore, especially since, uh, since Charlie's giving you so little…" No response. "I-I know taking my money makes you uncomfortable, b-but, uh, it's really okay! I don't need it anymore - being dead and all - and you need it for your mom. It's best that you have it, o-okay?"

"Drop it, Phone Guy." Mike grumbled.

"…There's nothing wrong with getting help, you know. I-It doesn't mean that you're any less capable or - or anything. If anything, it just makes you human."

"I said  _drop it, Phone Guy!"_ Mike snapped, pausing his walking to whip around to the bear suit. There was silence between them for a moment, then Mike softened, "…All this shit going on with me and Mom…they're my burdens to carry, okay? Not yours. You don't have to concern yourself with 'em."

"But what if I want to?" Phone Guy cocked his head.

Mike stared at him, then gave a small scoff and shook his head. He rubbed his forehead with his palm, shutting his eyes in pain, "M' head hurts…Let's go home…"


	77. Get Off Your Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike rubbed slowly at one eye with his bruised knuckles, hissing lightly in pain. Phone Guy tilted his head, "You're exhausted, Mike."

"Thanks for noticing…" Mike grumbled, cutting himself off with a yawn. "Freaking sixth night…stressful as hell…fuckin' Freddy…"

Freddy  _had_ been a bit of a pain in the arse, to be honest. He always had been, quite frankly. Phone Guy wouldn't be surprised if most of the night guards got death by Freddy Fazbear. As Mike leaned against a wall, rubbing his head again, Phone Guy approached and bent down before him, "Get on my back. I'll carry you home."

Mike looked at him confusedly, "Seriously…?"

"Hey, if I can knock ya down with a high-five, I can carry you back to your place." He gave a shrug, "C'mon, Junior, you need to get off your feet."

Mike blinked twice. Phone Guy probably wasn't going to take no for an answer. "…Alright." He relented, walking over to the suit and clambering onto its back. Phone Guy stood up, Mike's arms around his neck and his hands under the guard's legs.

"Comfy?" Phone Guy asked. Mike grunted. "Hey, don't worry about it, Junior. This is what friends are for, huh?" He took off in the direction of Mike's house.

"'Friends'." Mike smiled against Phone Guy's shoulder, "That has a nice ring to it…"


	78. Every Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Phone Guy carefully entered Mike's room. It hadn't been an easy trek, what with no guiding from the guard and every chance of getting caught wandering the streets, but he'd managed. Phone Guy gently shut the door, then turned his head to speak to the snoozing guard on his back, "Mike…We're at your house now. Want me to set you down…?"

Mike mumbled something incoherent, lazily opening his eyes. He slipped down from Phone Guy's back, leaning against the dead man for support. "Naw…I'mma go take a shower…helps with my headaches…"

"You get headaches often?" Phone Guy cocked his head.

"Mm…yeah…" Mike rubbed his eyes, then slipped off his coat and tossed it to his friend. "Hang this up in the closet for me, will ya?…I'll be back in a little while…I guess…" He yawned, wobbling a little on his feet before stumbling out of the room.

"Alright." Phone Guy said. He turned to the closet to open it, only to pause at the ball of green at his feet. Hesitating a little, he reached down and picked it up, "Must've fallen out of Mike's pocket…" He went to put it back, only to pause as one word on the paper caught his eye. Unable to stop himself, he smoothed it out and got a closer look, reading what was written there. Phone Guy sighed, "…I knew it."


	79. What the Doctor Ordered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Phone Guy was sitting back by the wall when Mike walked in again, only wearing a sleeveless shirt and boxers and still stumbling in his drowsy state. The guard dropped his laundry to the floor, then tumbled onto his bed. Phone Guy tilted his head. He'd already forgotten what being tired felt like. "Is your headache any better?"

Mike groaned, then rubbed the back of his head, "Not really…"

"Do you, uh, have any painkillers you could take?"

"Jus' sleep is all I need…honest…"

Phone Guy nodded slowly. If there was anything the dead man could do to relieve his pain, he would've. Maybe some sleep really was just what the doctor ordered. "Get some good rest, Junior. You're, uh, you're gonna need it…seventh night and all…"

"Don't remind me…" Mike muttered, slightly muffled by his pillow. He settled himself, then murmured, "G'night, Phone Guy…"

Phone Guy gave a small chuckle, "Good  _morning,_ Mike." Seconds passed and Mike was already fast asleep. Phone Guy waited for a moment, then crawled over to Mike's laundry and folded it carefully, preparing it for tomorrow. Satisfied with his work, Phone Guy set the pile by the foot of Mike's bed, then sat back against the wall. He picked up a book and tried to get reading, only to sigh and look at the green slip again.


	80. Into the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike took in his surroundings. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza; the main dining area, to be exact. Back he was, dressed in his uniform. The room was cold, yet it felt like there was no air; no breeze. There was, however, the eerie sound of a door creaking open. The guard looked to the slowly opening door before him: the backroom.

Lo and behold, look who was standing there in the doorway.

"Phone Guy…?" Mike muttered, staring at the bear suit before him, "What's wrong?"

Phone Guy didn't reply at first, only raised one finger to his mouth. Mike stared confusedly, then Phone Guy jolted and pleaded, "…Help me…!"

Mike's mouth opened, then he nodded and went to join him, "Sure, I will, Phone Guy…! What's the mat -" He paused when he realised just what was happening here: he was walking - he could _see_ his legs moving - but he wasn't getting any closer to his friend. If anything, he was getting  _further away._ Mike took off in a run as the backroom got further and further away, "Phone Guy! _Phone Guy! Phone Guy!"_

"Help me, Mike…!" Phone Guy begged, his voice echoing, and Mike heard the giggle of a little girl before the door was slammed shut. From inside -  _"MIKE!"_

The real Freddy Fazbear grabbed Mike from behind and pulled him into the darkness.

And Mike jolted awake, sweating profusely; his heart thumping away in his chest.


	81. Better Than Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike's eyes ached a little under the sunlight blaring in through the curtains. The guard sat up slowly, staring into space. Phone Guy looked up from his book, waited a moment, then spoke up, "Hello, hello, Mike. Did you sleep okay?"

Mike looked over at him, "…I guess.M' head feels better, anyways."

"That's good." Phone Guy crawled over to Mike's bed, then held out a hand. "Here."

An apple, red and squeaky-clean, sat on Phone Guy's palm. The guard looked to him, "You went out of my room?!" He blurted out, horrified and panicked.

"Your, uh, your mom was upstairs, don't worry. I was careful. Figured I'd, uh, I'd grab you breakfast. In case you weren't feeling well again."

Mike deflated slightly, then he gave the bear suit a small smile and picked the apple from his hand. "…Still looking out for me, huh? After I was such a dick to you?"

"You just, uh, yelled at me a little. That's not enough for me to turn my back on you."

Mike's smile widened, "An apple, though?"

"They wake you up better than coffee."

"Do they, really?" Mike took a bite. The fruit was crunchy and sweet; tasty, even.

"Mm-hm. And you're gonna need your energy. Uh…Considering -"

"Yeah…I know…"


	82. Off Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"So," Mike feasted as he spoke. Juice dribbled down his chin; Phone Guy opted not to mention it, "bet I'm the first night guard to do seven nights, huh? Well - 'cept you."

"Hm." Phone Guy nodded, "Uh - most don't make it passed their second night. I, uh, I imagine Foxy probably…caught them off guard…"

Mike nodded. Without thinking, he asked, "What about that Jeremy kid? How long did he last?"

Phone Guy faltered, giving Mike time to realise what he'd said. He went to apologise, but the dead man was already answering, "Uh - six nights. He, uh, didn't work the night shift on the seventh. His friend took over…"

"Smart kid. Got outta there while he could, right?"

"Uh…y-yeah. Something like that…"

Phone Guy was clearly uncomfortable with this; he'd sounded so upset before. Best not talk about Jeremy too much. "Seven nights is probably some sorta record, right?"

"Uh - it's certainly impressive! But, uh, I'm afraid I hold the record: two years…!"

"Huh. Two years. Cool…" Mike went to eat, only to freeze. He whipped back around to him, dropping his apple,  _"TWO FUCKING YEARS?!"_

Phone Guy gave a hearty chuckle, "I told you, Junior: I hold the record!"


	83. Scared Him So Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Alright…" Mike rubbed at his face with both hands. He'd have to grab more food later - that apple hadn't quite cut it. "…I think I'm ready. For Night Seven, I mean."

"It'll be tough, Junior, not gonna lie." Phone Guy spoke up, sitting back over in his spot by the wall. "But, uh, but I'll be there to help you."

Mike's brow furrowed, "…I'm gonna be honest here, Phone Guy, I'm not comfortable with you coming along, still." Phone Guy cocked his head. "Well, c'mon! You freaking  _died_ there! I don't want those bastards to get their hands on you again!"

"I doubt they'd do anything to me, Mike…"

"Still!" He sighed through his nose, "…Not comfortable with this…"

"I appreciate the concern, Junior, but, uh, but what could they do to me? Can't kill me. Can't stuff me in a suit  _again_ , since I already am in one."

Mike looked away, "Yeah, well, those things are smart. They'll…think of something."

There was a pause. "…You sound like Jeremy. But, uh, h-he was much more scared of them. I called him up each night to make sure he was okay and to c-calm him down a little. D-Distract him. H-He'd come running to me in tears after his shifts cause they scared him so bad. So, hey…guess I was the 'Phone Guy' for him first, huh?"

Mike looked at him, then pouted lightly and looked away again, "… _Right."_


	84. A Good Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike entered his bedroom again, dabbing a towel at the back of his neck. Fresh and clean, he went over to his folded-up uniform, "You folded my laundry?"

"Uh, yeah." Phone Guy rubbed the back of his head, "S-Sorry. Force of habit…"

Mike smiled at him, "No worries. Thanks for that." He picked up his purple shirt and slipped it on over his black tank top. As nervous as he was about Night Seven, he had to admit he felt good about it. What other night guard - besides the one in his room right now - had gotten this far? He was pretty good at this.  _And I owe it all to Phone Guy._ He looked over at the bear suit, who held a book open in his hands.

Instinctively, Phone Guy looked up from his reading. Empty eye sockets stared. "…You're, uh, you're awfully smiley, Mike. Nobody would be expecting that."

Mike shrugged as he picked up his trousers, "Guess I just got a good feeling about this night. Got a plan. Freddy won't know what hit 'im."

"Heh. Confidence. That's good. Uh - none of our other night guards acted like you do."

"Well, slap my ass and call me special."

"…I'd rather not. If, uh, if it's all the same to you…"

Mike threw his head back and laughed.


	85. A Better Amount

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike took a seat on the edge of his bed, running his hands through his damp hair several times. "Alright…Just gotta get myself motivated…I am ready for Freddy…I am ready for Freddy…"

"…Do you, uh, do you always do this?"

Mike peeked at the bear suit by the wall, "It helps."

"Oh. Well, um, carry on, then."

The tips of Mike's fingers rested on his temples, pushing gently in order to get him to focus. The applied pressure helped. He didn't know why, but it did. "Alright…seventh night, now…Charlie's gonna pay you even more money. He said he would. A better amount, this time. Not fifty fucking cents. It'll be a better amount. One that'll actually fucking help you take care of Mom. Yeah…You're doing this for Mom. Everything you do, you do for Mom. And Phone Guy. You do it for Phone Guy, too."

"Hm?  _Me?_ But, Junior, that's not ne -" He stopped himself when Mike raised a finger.

"Keep Phone Guy safe and pay for Mom's health." He grinned and stood up, lowering his hands. "Alright. Yeah. I can do this now. Seventh night's in the bag!"

"Yup. Then you can pay for your medication too, Junior."

Mike froze, then slowly turned to him, grin gone, "…What the hell did you just say?"


	86. Been Paying Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike stared at the bear suit with wide eyes, feeling his calm demeanour drain away quickly. Phone Guy - without a face to make expressions with - simply stared at him. The two men were locked in a staring contest for a few, silent moments; Phone Guy won by a landslide. Mike finally opened his mouth to speak, "What did you just say?"

"I said: you can pay for your medication too." Phone Guy reiterated.

Mike stared some more, then gave a humourless snort, "I don't need medication."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't." He turned his back on the bear suit to collect his silver badge from his desk. "You've got your wires crossed, Phone Guy. It's not me that needs medication."

"Yes, it is. I'm, uh, not confused, Mike. I'm not stupid, either. I may have only been living here for a few days, but, uh, but I've been paying attention. The way you react to things. You said you've been in jail because people made you mad. You get headaches often. I've had my assumptions, but, uh, I didn't wanna say anything in case I was wrong. Now, I'm sure." He dug into his suit and brought out the green slip.

Mike whipped around to him, saw the slip and panicked, "What's that?"

"A prescription. For anti-depressants. Mike," his tone turned sympathetic and careful, "you have an anger disorder…don't you…?"


	87. No Damage to be Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike stared, feeling panic build up in his chest, and he exploded, "You  _went through my stuff?!"_

"It fell out of your coat pocket. Mike, why aren't you taking your pills? You  _do_ have them, don't y -"

"SHUT UP!" Mike suddenly shouted, fists curling, "There's  _nothing_ wrong with me!"

"You're right. There  _is_ nothing wrong with you." Phone Guy agreed calmly. Had he not been a living bear suit, he might've been a bit afraid of Mike turning on him. But there was no damage to be done with the body he had now. Not that he would suspect Mike of being  _that_ bad of a guy. "You just…need a little bit of help, that's all. L-Like I said, t-there's no shame in getting help sometimes, Junior. After all, if you hadn't accepted  _my_ help when you did, I would still be sitting in that backroom and you…well. I don't wanna think about what, uh, what might've happened to you."

Mike stared at him, defeated and suddenly looking so exhausted. His mask had faltered. Phone Guy knew. His shoulders fell and he slumped down onto his bed, head lowered. Phone Guy crawled over to him and sat down at his feet. Mike opened his mouth, but no words came out, so Phone Guy spoke for him, "…There really is nothing wrong with you, Junior. I promise. You're fine, Mike. You're fine."


	88. Poor Little Mike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"…When were you diagnosed?"

"…A few months ago…" Mike muttered, staring into space. This wasn't supposed to get out; Phone Guy  _wasn't supposed to know._ "…Was I really that obvious?"

"Maybe. I just, uh, paid close attention, I guess." He rubbed the back of his head, "Uh - headaches are a physical symptom, for one thing. You were also really tired after your last shift - fatigue is another symptom, and you were, uh, particularly mad last night…Mike, w-why, uh, why haven't you been taking your medication…?"

Mike was silent. Phone Guy didn't push him; he gave him time to answer, which he finally did, "…Because my mom's health is more important than mine. I can only afford this stuff for one of us…and I'm definitely not choosing mine over hers…"

"Oh,  _Mike…"_

" _Don't do that!"_ Mike suddenly exclaimed, whipping around to him. "Don't use that tone - I  _fucking hate that tone!_ That's the same one everyone else uses - that 'oh, poor little Mike' tone!  _Don't_ pity me! I don't want you to  _feel sorry for me!"_ His nose scrunched up as he sniffled, looking away again, "I'm doing  _fine_ on my own…"

A comforting paw was set on his knee. "But…b-but now you're not alone. I'm here to help you out, l-like I said I would. I said it before, Junior: this is what friends are for."


	89. The Night Up Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike had finished getting ready in silence. Phone Guy hadn't said anything as the guard picked up his hat, badge and coat; he was unsure of what to say at this point. The assurance had been given - what else was there to say?

They snuck Phone Guy out of the house like always, with Mike making sure to kiss his mother's cheek before he went, and the two went together into the almost empty streets and wet alleyways. Neither spoke too much - a small comment about the night up ahead and a grunt in return - until they reached the locked doors of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Mike brought his keys out from his pocket and approached the doors. As the key was inserted into the lock, Phone Guy spoke up, "Uh - M-Mike?"

Mike stopped what he was doing and turned to look at him, "Yeah?"

"Uh…" Phone Guy wrung his hands, "…P-Promise me something."

Mike blinked, looked him up and down to analyse his body language, then raised a brow, "Yeah?"

"Uh…once this night is over a-and you get some rest…please, go and, uh, pick up your medicine…I-I'll come with you, if you want, but, um…please, go and get it…"

"…Sure." He turned back and unlocked the door, stepping inside casually.

Phone Guy stared at his retreating back for a moment, then sighed and followed him.


	90. We Don't Get Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike spoke as they entered the office, "So, listen, Phones -"

"' _Phones'?"_ Phone Guy interrupted, turning to look at him, "That's new."

Mike shrugged in a way he hoped was casual, "Well, now I know it's not just the phone in  _here_ you've called up. More than one phone. 'Phones'."

There was a pause, in which Phone Guy hesitated to ask, then he spoke carefully, "Mike…you're not… _jealous_ of Jeremy, are you?"

Well, damn. Wasn't he just an open book? Phone Guy read him so well.

"What?!" Mike exclaimed, " _No!_ The hell would I be  _jealous_ about?"

"That, uh, I was the 'Phone Guy' for him first? That he knew me before you did? That my phone calls weren't, um, recorded like yours were? That he and I -"

" _Pfft!"_ Mike turned his nose up, hands on his hips, "I'm a  _Schmidt,_ Phone Guy _._ We don't get  _jealous."_

"So…you're jealous, then?"

" _No!"_ Mike whipped around to him, "Jesus, Phones, ain't you just putting yourself on a pedestal?! Thinkin' I'd be jealous of somebody else just because you called him up!  _Ha!_ Little bastard should be jealous of  _me_ for having you  _live_ with me!"

"…So, you  _are_ jealous, then?" Phone Guy asked. Mike slapped his palm to his face.


	91. Think Rationally Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

" _Anyways, Phones,"_ Mike ground out through gritted teeth, "I was  _gonna_ say: I've been thinking and…I dunno. I know we talked a bit about this, but I might…continue afterwards." Phone Guy's head snapped up. "With the night shift, I mean."

"What?! But, Mike, that's…" Crazy.  _Stupid._   _ **Insane.**_ _"Unnecessary!"_

"Look, it's not unnecessary if I get  _money_ out of it." Mike replied.

"But you don't  _need_ the money from Charlie." Phone Guy tried to reason, "You have the money  _I_  gave you. You - You don't need to do this, Mike. A-After tonight, you'll have all the money you need to, uh, to support you and your mother; you don't need -"

"What I  _need,_ Phones, is for you to stop  _lecturing_ me! I know what I'm doing, okay?"

"W-Well, you  _clearly_ don't!" Mike huffed and turned away from him, folding his arms and leaning against the left doorway. "M-Mike, please, think rationally here. Uh, if you already have the money you need, then what's the point of going on? I-I know you're obviously going to need  _more_ \- t-to keep you going and everything - but Freddy's really isn't the right job to do that."

There was a moment. "…I'm gonna go get a drink." He stepped out of the office without another word.

"M-Mike…" Phone Guy tried, but Mike was already halfway down the hall.


	92. Never Picked Favourites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.
> 
> Happy Halloween, readers! Have a fun and safe day! Lemme know if any of ya dress up today! Oh, and enjoy the update of FNaF 4 if you play it!

When Mike reached the main dining area, he looked over his shoulder to check if Phone Guy was following, then approached the show stage. A quick glance at the cameras told him Phone Guy wasn't watching at all. Nothing could stop him now.

During his investigation on his first night, he'd discovered a manual in one of the desk drawers. He hadn't understood a word that was in there, but he'd seen the pictures. Mike knew exactly what to do.

Collecting a chair from one of the tables, he walked up onto the stage, then set the chair behind Freddy Fazbear. The animatronics were at least seven feet tall, but Mike had gotten used to the height difference. A square of fur could be opened on the back of their heads; some exploring and there would be a dial. Zero to twenty.

Mike stared for a moment. He could hear Phone Guy's voice in his head, telling him not to, but he'd already made up his mind. He twisted the dial up to twenty. One by one, they all got it - Mike had never picked favourites.

He hopped down and put the chair back, then approached the stage again. "I'm gonna show you," he said bitterly, "what a  _human being_ is  _capable of._ You're gonna  _pay."_


	93. Cut Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

As Mike stepped back into the left doorway, hands in his pockets and unlit cigarette between his lips, Phone Guy suddenly approached, "Mike, look! I found a good present for Cindy!"

Mike's brows raised as he looked at the object in Phone Guy's hands: a Freddy plush doll. Mike stared hard at it, then slowly took it from him and analysed it. A little dusty, but still intact. "I found it over there." Phone Guy piped up, pointing at the few cardboard boxes in the corner of the office. They still had tape all over them, but one had been cut open. "I didn't know we still had these little guys."

Mike took the cigarette from his mouth, "Sure. I took one for my mom after my second night. She's got Bonnie and Chica too." He handed it back to Phone Guy.

"Oh, Cindy will love this!" Phone Guy marvelled at the doll. "She  _loves_ Freddy! I've, uh, never taken her here, though…"

"Smart dad." Mike fiddled with his cigarette, "…Listen, Phones…sorry for snapping at ya before. That was…That wasn't cool…"

"It's okay. I, uh, I hope you don't think I'm trying to run your life or anything, Junior. T-That's not what I mean to do…I just…" He trailed off, shoulders falling.

"It's alright." Mike patted his arm, "Just a guy looking out for his bud. I appreciate it."


	94. Always Look Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Phone Guy placed the doll on the desk, adjusting it so it looked at them, then cocked his head at Mike, "Where's your drink?"

Mike paused his scratching at his ear, "Hm?" Oh, shit. He had said that, hadn't he? "Uh - I drank it already!" He rubbed the back of his neck and faked a laugh, "I was  _really_ thirsty, y'know! Couldn't help myself!"

"Well, at least you're hydrated. Keep those headaches at bay." Phone Guy pulled the chair over and set it in position for Mike, "I just hope you won't have to, uh…w-well…g-go to the, uh, 'little boy's room' at all during the night…"

Mike gave a smirk, "Hey," he nodded at the plastic cup on the desk, "got a cup, don't I?"

"That's…uh…please, don't do that while I'm here…"

"When you gotta piss, you gotta piss."

"S-Still, I, uh…w-we're close, Junior, but, uh, not that close…"

Mike threw his head back and laughed, coming over to sit in his chair, "Hey, you can always look away."

"C-Can we stop talking about this n-now?"

"Ah, you're just jealous cause  _I_ can still piss."


	95. Minute into the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

It was all but a minute into the night that Bonnie and Chica appeared at their respective sides of the office. Doors were slammed in their faces. Seconds later, Foxy came running down the hall, despite the door already being shut, and Freddy's laughter echoed throughout the building.

Phone Guy checked the lights for Bonnie. He was still there. The dead man fiddled with his fingers, "G-Gosh…they're…t-they're really active tonight…"

"Yeah, they are." Mike said with airy glee that Phone Guy missed. "Tell me about it."

"I-I knew the seventh night would be  _bad,_ but not  _this_ bad…" Phone Guy looked over his shoulder, only to see Mike's shoulders shaking. "Mike? I-Is everything okay? Oh, Mike, it's alright." He reached out to lay a hand on his shoulder, "We'll get through this, just you watch - Mike?" His hand froze in midair as he finally caught Mike's sniggering, which soon turned into full-blown laughter. "M-Mike…?"

Mike looked over his shoulder, "O-O'  _course_ they're active t'night, Phones! I  _changed_ their AIs! Set 'em all up to  _twenty."_

"Y-You did  _what?!"_

Mike's grin was maniacal, "Ain't it great, Phones? We're gonna beat 'em when they're playing at their  _best."_


	96. Fighting For Our Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Phone Guy stared at him over his shoulder. With no face to make expressions with, it was impossible to tell how he was feeling. Mike waited for a response, making sure to check the cameras and shut the door on Freddy and Chica. Finally, Phone Guy spoke. It was in a slow yet furious tone that Mike couldn't imagine him using. "…You  _messed_ with their AIs? Without even  _telling me?_ What's  _wrong_ with you?!"

Mike frowned and opened the door. This wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. "In case you've forgotten, we're  _fighting_ for our lives right now!"

"Well, it wouldn't be so  _bad_ if you hadn't  _tampered_ with their AIs! How could you be so  _irresponsible?! R-Reckless?!_ This is  _dangerous!"_

"Oh,  _now_ you're admitting they're dangerous?!" Mike screamed when Freddy suddenly reappeared and quickly shut the door on him. He screamed again when he was grabbed from behind, only to realise it was Phone Guy. He was picked up and placed in front of the left door, his chair being shoved over soon after, "The hell?!"

"Swap doors with me." Phone Guy muttered darkly, his back to him.

Mike frowned deeply, "Oh, you're mad at me now, huh?"

" _Yes, Mike._ I'm  _mad_ at you."

Mike stared for a moment, then scoffed and sat back down,  _"Fine."_


	97. What They Did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

There was silence between them for a long time; longer than it had ever been while Mike was awake. Mike's frown didn't lift for a second. Phone Guy's wouldn't have either, if he still had a face to make one with. The security guard kept the camera on Pirate Cove in order to check on Foxy; the robot was standing outside the curtains with his head tilted sharply. Great. Bonnie was still outside his door. Freddy was down the hall and Chica was in the bathrooms. Fucking great. Mike wiped sweat from his brow until he couldn't take the silence anymore, "You know, I did this for _you!"_

" _Me?!"_ Phone Guy exclaimed, "How is  _this_ benefiting  _me_  in  _any_ way?!"

"It's  _revenge!_ For what they did to you! I beat them when they're at their best and  _show them_ that human beings don't  _die_ so easily!"

A pause. The tone that came next was wary yet  _livid._ "…You're saying I  _died_ easily?"

Mike faltered, "Well -  _no_  - but, I'm just  _saying!"_

"You're saying my death was  _easy!"_

"No, I'm not! I'm just saying that it won't be…so… _easy_ to kill me!" Mike slapped his forehead, "Look, you should be happy! This is revenge for what they did to you!"

"…Or is it just an  _ego boost_ for  _you…?"_

Mike's frown dropped.


	98. Equivalent Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

The silence returned. Mike's lips had formed a perfect 'o' as he stared at Phone Guy's back. His door was shut; no robot would be grabbing him. He doubted he'd notice if they did. "…How could you say that?" Mike said slowly, then scowled, "I'm doing this for you! Everything I do, I do for you!"  _And Mom._ "This is revenge for what they did to  _you!_ We'll beat 'em when they're playing their best and show 'em what human beings are  _made of!"_ He stood up from his chair to face him properly.

"This isn't the right way, Mike!" Phone Guy shut the door on Chica.

"Then what  _is_ the right way?!"

"I…I don't know! But definitely not  _this!"_ He checked the lights. She was still there. "Whoever said y-you  _had_ to get revenge, anyway?! I-I never asked you to do this!"

"I  _have_ to do this!" Mike shouted at him, empty hand squeezing into a fist.

"Why?!"

"I just…" Mike gripped and pulled at his hair, "I just  _have to, okay?!_ It's equivalent exchange - you saved my life, so now I'm getting revenge for you! That's how it works!"

" _Junior -"_

"It's how everything  _works,_ okay?! Just let me  _do this_   _for you, damn it!"_


	99. Like An Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.
> 
> No, Mike's belief in equivalent exchange isn't a reference to FMA.

There was a pause before Phone Guy spoke again. This time, his tone was calmer, "Mike…nobody ever s-said that you  _have_ to get revenge on them. Especially not me."

"I don't care!" Mike exclaimed back, "I'm doing this for  _you,_ damn it! So, just stand there and let me  _work, you stupid bastard!"_

Phone Guy gave a light gasp, but went on. He'd been called worse in the past. "Junior, you don't understand how  _serious_ this is! T-Tampering with the animatronics - this is  _dangerous!_ R-Regardless of what you're trying to  _do!_ Don't you  _realise_ that?!"

"I can  _handle it!"_

"Mike,  _please -"_

"Fucking hell, Phones, have some fucking  _faith_ in me!" Mike scowled at him.

"Well, that's tricky to  _do_ when you're not  _listening_ to me!" Phone Guy whipped around to yell. Actually  _yell. Angrily._  "Do I need to  _record_ all that I have to say so  _then_ you'll pay attention?! Or are you going to continue to behave like - like an  _idiot?!"_

Mike squeezed his fist shut, then roared,  _"Don't call me an idiot, you fucking idiot!"_

A groan of tired bulbs, then darkness. The power had gone out.


	100. No No No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Phone Guy's mask lit up and played the Toreador March, making the dead man gasp and put a hand to his head. He heard Mike begin to hyperventilate beside him and turned to look, seeing the man grab at his hair, "No, no,  _no!"_

With the little amount of light Phone Guy's mask let off, they could see the clock. It was only half past one. In the doorway, another mask lit up and another Toreador March began.

" _No, no, NO!"_ Mike screamed, hiding his face in his forearms as he tugged at his hair desperately, "I  _don't_ want to  _die!"_

Phone Guy looked at him, then to Freddy, who appeared to be grinning at them. It wasn't for very long, however, for Freddy's tune cut off barely fifteen seconds in and his mask's light went out. Phone Guy's carried on. Footsteps.

Mike could feel tears stinging his eyes, blood pumping in his ears. He was going to die. He didn't  _want_ to die! There was so much he had to do! Who would take care of his mother?! Who would take care of  _Phone Guy?!_ Fuck, he didn't want to  _die!_

It took him a moment before he realised Freddy hadn't killed him. Hesitantly, he opened one eye and looked, gasping. Freddy was standing before him, staring…

…at Phone Guy, who had his arms around Mike protectively, staring straight back.


	101. Kill Mike Schmidt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.
> 
> To Anon-chan: Mike's blog is mikexschmidt over on Tumblr! ^v^

Nobody moved. Nobody could.

Mike stared at Freddy, eyes so wide they hurt. He felt Phone Guy trembling, but dared not turn his head to look at him. He could only keep his eyes on Freddy.

Freddy's blue eyes were locked on the other bear suit in the room. Mike could've sworn there was recognition in them.  _Anger. Confusion._ Regardless, Freddy certainly wasn't thrilled that this other suit was protecting his kill.

Phone Guy could only stare at the bear animatronic. He hadn't even thought about doing this; it'd been an instinct, to throw his arms around Mike and shield him. He wasn't going to let Freddy have this one.  _No._ Nobody was killing Mike Schmidt tonight. Not while the Phone Guy had a say.

All three were frozen in place, Phone Guy's Toreador March the only sound in the room.

They stayed like that until six am; like statues. They had to. The chimes of the clock sounded out and the lights came back on, finally ending Phone Guy's tune. Freddy stayed there for a minute, his eyes remaining on Phone Guy. Now, Mike could've sworn he was full-on  _glaring._ Phone Guy didn't look away, nor did he release Mike.

Finally, Freddy turned and wandered out, having failed to kill Mike Schmidt.


	102. I'm Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike immediately fell to the floor, his legs no longer having the strength to support him. His clothes were wet with his sweat and urine, but he didn't care about that, nor that he was now sitting in it. His mind had gone blank hours ago and continued to be that way, despite the fact he was still alive.  _Oh, God, he was still_ _ **alive.**_

Phone Guy stared down at him for a moment. As angry as he had been, he couldn't help but feel sympathy for the poor thing. He was flattered at how much Mike cared for him. How much getting revenge had meant to him, but that didn't mean he thought Mike was right in trying. However, this wasn't the time for that. He knelt down beside the man slowly, as to not alarm him. The empty look Mike gave him would've broken his heart if he had had a heart to break. He asked gently, "Mike…are you hurt…?"

Mike stared, then laughed, "A-Ain't it great, Ph-Phones? We w-won! We beat 'em, Phones! G-Got revenge on 'em for ya!" His voice wobbled horribly, "A-A-Are you p-proud of me?" Finally, the dam burst and his laughter dissolved into sobs; he muffled them with his arms, "I thought he was gonna  _kill_ me…! I thought I was gonna  _die…!"_

Phone Guy stared at him, then gently wrapped his arms around him again; not a shield, but a hug. Mike leaned against him as he sobbed loudly; arms awkwardly reached up to grab at the faux fur. "It's alright, Junior…I'm here…you're safe now…"


	103. I Didn't Mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"You can tell me 'I told you so' now…"

"I'm not going to do that."

"Thanks…"

"No matter how much I  _really_ want to."

Mike gave a weak chuckle. His friend sat on the floor beside him now, having released him long after Mike's sobs had subsided. The guard felt drained, exhausted and stupid. Phone Guy didn't feel much better, though - being dead - he didn't even remember what feeling tired was like. He just felt…sad. "…I dunno what to say, Phone Guy…'cept I'm sorry for all of this…"

"I'm sorry too, Mike." Phone Guy replied, "I didn't mean those things I said…"

"Hey, c'mon," he finally looked at the bear suit beside him, "you were right to say that junk. I'm the one who was a total fucking idiot and I said stuff I didn't mean." He looked at the floor again, "…You were looking out for me…and I was a total dick to you…I'm sorry…"

"It's alright." Phone Guy rested a hand on his shoulder, "Your heart was in the right place, Junior, just…your method could've been a lot better…"

"Yeah." Mike rested his chin on his arms, "…I guess it could've…"


	104. Be Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"…That method  _wasn't_ right…" Mike muttered thoughtfully after a moment, "…That wasn't enough. They haven't paid enough…I'm gonna have to try another method…"

Phone Guy stared at him, then sighed. Mike looked to him, pausing when Phone Guy spoke in the most solemn tone he'd ever heard. "…Mike. I can't remember what feeling tired is like. I don't remember being hungry or thirsty. B-But I  _do_ know what it's like to die." He looked down at one of his hands, "It's painful. And lonely. Not like falling asleep at all. I-I guess I was lucky to have ended up as I did. But I don't  _like_ being like this, Mike. I want to be human again. On the  _outside_ too…I can't have that." He put a hand to his own belly, "My body's in here and there's nothing I can do about it. I can't  _feel things_  or smell or taste anymore. I can't sleep. I can't go out without having to hide. I can't have all the luxuries you do, cause you still have a-a human body." He looked to Mike finally, "…I don't want to see you like this, Mike. I-I don't want you to throw away the life you have just because someone has wronged you. I don't want you to break what only _you_ think is already broken…Okay?"

Mike stared in silence, voice caught in his throat. Tears flooded his eyes once more and he nodded shakily, "…Okay…Okay…I'm sorry…I-I didn't think…"

Phone Guy stood and offered a hand, "C'mon…let's go wait for Charlie and Hank."


	105. Go Home Like Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Phone Guy had to help Mike stand and the guard had to lean on him as they left, but the dead man didn't mind. He escorted Mike into the main dining area and helped him into a chair. Mike didn't dare look at the stage. "…Guess it can't be helped. There's nothin' I can really do, is there? Except taking an axe to the fuckers…"

"Don't do that." Phone Guy said, "That'd be wrong." Mike gave him an accusing look, so he elaborated, "I, uh, I realise they've done bad things. B-But the kids who come here idolise them, y'know. Destroying them would upset the kids." Mike frowned at him confusedly, so Phone Guy cocked his head, "A-After all, if someone took an axe to  _me_ , y-you'd be sad…right?"

"…Yeah. I would be."

"So, it's the same thing. Plus, all the  _legal_ stuff…" Mike sighed through his nose. Phone Guy gently set a hand on top of Mike's head, "Hey, don't worry about it, Junior. Everything will be fine. We'll just…go home like normal." He flinched when a new noise reached his nonexistent ears. A child. A  _little girl._ The dead man looked to Freddy, whom he was sure the noise had come from, tilted his head, then gently poked Mike's shoulder, "Junior…I think I just heard a little girl giggle…"

"…C'mon, Phones…I just escaped death…Don't go crazy on me now, huh…?"


	106. Phone Guy is in There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.
> 
> Slenderbrine: Yes, I am.

His legs were still moving; he was still running from last time. Only, this time - much to his relief - the door wasn't getting further away from him. Rather, it stayed in one place, just as it should. Mike ran up to the backroom's door, hitting his fists against it, "Phone Guy!  _Phone Guy!_ Let me in! Open up! Just one more time! My friend is inside there!  _Phone Guy is in there!_  C'mon! _C'mon! Phone Guy! PHONE GUY!"_ Freezing, he felt a presence behind him, then whipped around to face it.

Freddy stood there, staring down at him. Mike stared back, then scowled and walked toward the bear, "You're doing this, aren't you?! Phone Guy's in there - I gotta go get him! Open the  _fucking door,_ you  _son of a -"_ The guard jolted as creaking cut him off. He turned to see the door opening slowly, then he smirked and went to try again. A silhouette stood in the doorway; Mike felt himself grin. Just as he was about to reach it, however, hands grabbed his arms and he was yanked back. A quick glance told him it was Freddy, slowly dragging him into the dark, "Stop it!  _Stop it!_  Phones!  _Phones!"_

Mike jolted awake suddenly, head rested on his folded arms on the table. Phone Guy was poking his shoulder, "Mike." Mike looked at him. "Mike," he pointed, "Charlie."

Mike lifted himself up, staring at his scowling boss. Charlie stared right back, glare stabbing him right in the face, "You. Little.  _Bastard."_


	107. Reveal Truth or Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike barely reacted when Charlie slammed him against the table he'd been sitting at, nor did he react when Charlie shouted, "You  _messed_ with my  _animatronics_ , you little  _fucker!"_  Mike's head was tilted away, exhausted and not looking at him. Hank stood nearby, brow furrowed worriedly for the poor guard, but he knew not to interfere.

"Ch-Charlie,  _please!"_ Phone Guy exclaimed, approaching with one hand out in a calming motion, "T-This isn't  _necessary -_ y-you don't have to -"

Charlie suddenly whipped around to him, one fist still holding Mike's collar, "Did  _you_ teach him to do this, you  _fucking BASTARD?!"_

Phone Guy flinched and looked away, "I…I might've mentioned something…"

"No." Both Charlie and Phone Guy turned to Mike, who was now looking to Charlie again, "Don't take the blame for me, Phones. It was me. Just me. I did it by myself; he didn't even know."

Charlie glanced at Phone Guy, remembered he didn't have a face with which to reveal truth or lies, then scowled at Mike, "Consider our little deal and your pay fucking  _gone,_ Schmidt. Give me _one reason_ why I shouldn't beat the  _shit_ out of you."

Mike stared silently, then looked away, "…Spare me, sir. They killed the Phone Guy."

Charlie's brows raised at his tone of voice; Phone Guy whimpered, "…Mike…"


	108. So Close So Quickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

A pink slip slammed to his chest by one, large hand, Mike was left to feel stupid and ashamed, standing before Pirate Cove. Charlie took Hank aside to speak in a hushed, furious voice as Phone Guy stepped to Mike's side. The dead man stared at them until Mike stepped over and collapsed into a chair, then he cast his absent eyes onto him. Mike stared at the pink slip in his hands, elbows resting on his knees, "…Look at me. Jobless, fucked up in the head and covered in my own piss." He gave a humourless chuckle and let his head hang, "…Everybody around me must think I'm a  _joke…"_

Phone Guy stared for a moment, then cocked his head, "…But you're alive. Right?"

One side of Mike's lips lifted in a tiny half-smile, "…Yeah…I  _am_ that, Phones…"

From where they stood, Charlie and Hank stared at the two. Hank spoke first, "…Can't believe Schmidt did the same as Smith…That's messed up…"

"Yeah. Then again, they're both fucking  _dumb enough._ Must've risked his fucking life to do it, too, what with Freddy hating anything touching 'im…" He paused, narrowing his eyes as Phone Guy patted Mike's head comfortingly. Charlie cocked his head to gesture to them, "…How d'you think those two got so close so quickly?"

"Dunno. I'm just glad Scott's got someone to hang around. Being dead and all…"

Charlie scoffed, "…Found another Fitzgerald, more like…"


	109. Either of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Don't you step  _foot_ in my fucking restaurant again.  _Either of you."_ Charlie ordered angrily, standing before the two ex-security guards. Behind him, there was a scraping sound of a metal ring being pulled along a rail. No one even noticed.

Mike lifted his head and gave a frown,  _"Come on,_ Charlie, just let me work here for -"

Charlie's nose scrunched up, "You're lucky I haven't  _sued_ your ass, Schmidt! Now,  _GET OUT!"_

Mike stared, then scoffed and got to his feet, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he went to leave, "C'mon, Phones. Let's go…Got no business being here anymore…"

"Right behind you." Phone Guy nodded. He went to follow, paused, then turned back, "…Please, don't be too mad at him. H-He did it for me…" Charlie simply scowled silently, so Phone Guy sighed and continued to follow Mike to the exit. The bear suit went to Mike's side, leaning down a little to speak, "A-Are you okay?"

Mike sighed through his nose and went to get out a fresh cigarette; the two men were just reaching the doors and Mike was already going to smoke. Typical. "I will be when I get outta here. I'm tellin' ya, Phones, I -"

A harsh shriek of metal on metal and the loud pounding of footsteps cut him off.

"MIKE, WATCH OUT! HE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ACTIVE AFTER SIX!"


	110. Identify a Frightened Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

In Mike Schmidt's mind, it was a blur.

At the sound of Charlie's warning, Mike had abandoned his mission of grabbing a cigarette from his pocket, instead choosing to whip around to view the oncoming threat. Nobody had even noticed when the curtains of Pirate Cove had been pulled open; nobody had been paying attention enough to even think to stop the haze of red shooting out from the shadows. The details were blurry to the recently-fired guard; not much to tell.

In Phone Guy's mind, however, it was all in slow motion.

Mike turned his head to see Phone Guy moving to stand in front of him and, with a strength only a human who wanted nothing more than to protect his friend could use, shoved the bear suit back away from his person. Phone Guy went stumbling. He might've cried out Mike's name; the living didn't remember enough to really identify a frightened voice. Mike launched himself forwards with one foot - a subconscious move. Out of pure instinct, Mike Schmidt fought back and he did so by flinging a fist out to do what he usually did: knock out whatever was trying to harm him.

Out of the ordinary, though. It didn't quite work that way.

_**Crunch.** _


	111. Vomited Onto the Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

One could hear a pin drop in the silence.

Charlie and Hank were frozen in place, eyes threatening to pop out of their skulls - just like Phone Guy's had all those nights ago - as they stared at the sight before them. Charlie's jaw had dropped; it was a wonder it didn't fall off. Hank felt bile rise in his throat, but managed to keep it down.

With no face to make expressions with and no other telltale signs, one would think it impossible to tell how Phone Guy was feeling. However, the three other men in the room all knew him well enough (for however long didn't matter) to know exactly how he was feeling about this situation. If he'd still been human on the outside, if he'd still had a stomach and a throat of his own, he probably would've vomited onto the floor. It wasn't like that, though, so he remained standing completely still; statuesque. His eyes would've popped out all over again, if he'd still had them.

Mike was gritting his teeth harshly, glaring Foxy the Pirate Fox right in the eye. He willed himself not to let the immense pain show in his facial expression or his eyes. The blood oozing from his left hand and bicep, however, was enough of a giveaway. Fist lodged in metal jaws, hook stabbing into flesh; Mike wasn't going anywhere. "What's the matter, Foxy?… _Do I not taste good…?"_


	112. Attention for Foxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Foxy bit down harder on Mike's hand, bones crunching under metal teeth and blood rushing to the floor beneath. Mike hissed through his gritted teeth, but otherwise refused to show pain, "Geez, ain't you original…? B-Biting people like this…Don't that just remind you of '87?" Foxy's jaws clamped down harder on Mike's hand; the squelching was disgusting. "Oh-ho, yeah. I heard a-all about _that_ …Don't think I didn't notice you going for my  _head_ …F-Figured I'd give ya somethin' else to  _chew on…_ Hope it's  _satisfying,_ at least. N-No brain on the menu today…just  _hand…_

"So, what is this, huh? S-Some  _revenge trip?_ You  _that_ much of a  _sore loser?"_ Bones cracked under Foxy's strengthening jaws. "Heh…well, I can tell you right now…revenge ain't all it's cracked up to be…M-My buddy had to t-teach me that." Phone Guy flinched. "B-But, hey, you're  _jealous,_ yeah? No more attention for Foxy, so Foxy's gotta go and get it! Heh…Too bad there's no one to see it. Just us! Nice try, though. Gotta admire the - the  _attempt."_ Foxy only bit down harder.

"M-M-M-Mike…" Phone Guy squeaked, "…L-L-Let me…" He trailed off.

Mike grinned, "Oh, don't you worry, Phones. I'm doing just  _fine._ No need for help here. Besides, this is between me and him. Right, Foxy, ol' buddy, ol'  _pal?"_ Another crack of bone. Mike chuckled, "Heh.  _Precisely._ Caught my drift alright."


	113. One Little Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"F-Fuck…Holy shit…" Hank spluttered out, unsure of what else to do. Blood only continued to seep from Mike's torn flesh. "M-Mike, I'll…g-get a crowbar…"

"Jesus fucking Christ, Schmidt!" Charlie exclaimed. He sounded angry, not concerned.  _"Do something!"_ He turned to Phone Guy, "Cawthon, these things are your little buddies - FUCKING  _DO SOMETHING!"_ Phone Guy flinched and whimpered helplessly, looking at each one of them for advice.

"Fuck off!" Mike shouted. All eyes went back to the ex-guard. "I told you, it's between us. Heh - not that there's much to solve. I-I fucking set you all to twenty and you still couldn't fucking beat me. A bunch of animatronics couldn't beat  _one little human!_ That's  _sad,_ you know. Really  _sad. You_  lost,  _I_  won. It's over, Foxy -  _I! WON!"_

That was the final straw. Hook dislodging from Mike's bicep, Foxy pulled sharply upwards. There was a deafening crack, a squelch and a rip and suddenly Mike was screaming bloody murder. The wall was painted red as he flew back.  _"MIKE!"_ Phone Guy screamed, flinching as blood sprayed over his face. He couldn't feel it, but that didn't stop one hand coming up to touch the splatters shakily.

Wordlessly, Foxy turned and stalked back to Pirate Cove, Mike Schmidt's left hand still clutched within his jaws.


	114. Dead, Not Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"M-Mike…!" Phone Guy yelped as he hurried over, hands out to scoop the guard up.

Mike lay on the floor, spine almost a perfect arch as he screamed at the top of his lungs, brandishing his gushing stump. Hank covered his mouth before he could puke, turning away and almost hiding behind his boss, who instinctively stumbled back and cursed quietly under his breath. Mike wailed loudly, right hand grasping his arm tightly as blood poured out over his uniform. The gash in his bicep was still bleeding profusely, but that wasn't the part he was focusing most on.

Phone Guy fell to his knees beside his friend, flinching as more blood splattered onto the fake fur of his suit. One hand came up and wiped at one dash, then shakily presented itself to the dead man. Blood. He had Mike's blood on him. "M-Michael…"

"I'm okay, Phones…" Mike managed to get out through gritted teeth, now cradling his stump to his chest. "I-I'm okay…"

Come on, now. Phone Guy was  _dead,_ not  _blind._

It took Mike a moment to realise those sobbing noises weren't his own and he looked up at Phone Guy, horrified. Phone Guy was weeping. Actually  _weeping._  Mike wanted to say or do something -  _anything_ to make him stop, but he was too frozen to do so.

Because, up on stage, Freddy Fazbear was laughing.


	115. Ruining Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike slowly lifted himself up, struggling slightly with his one hand, his eyes locked on the bear on stage. Phone Guy slowly looked over too, trembling lightly.

It wasn't the same laugh Freddy used during the night, but rather the one that was actually built into his system; the jolly laugh that the customers heard.

"Oh, you think this is funny, huh?!" Mike shouted at him, climbing to his feet. He stalked over to the stage, "I dunno why  _you're_ laughing! You lost too, remember?!"

Freddy stopped laughing.

"Damn right! Oh, you got  _close_ , sure, but even  _you_ couldn't beat me! Neither could your bastard friends! The  _reject_ had to take over and he,  _at least,_ did some proper fucking  _damage!"_ Mike slowly shook his head, "…I feel  _sorry_ for you, y'know. Hunting down people every night, ruining lives, taking away  _everything_ they have left!" Tears stung the backs of his eyes, "…You killed my best friend too. Took him away from his  _family._ He has a  _kid_ , damn it, and you…" He sucked in a breath, "But you know what? You couldn't even get rid of him. He's  _back,_ damn it!" Mike laughed, "Thanks for the chance to meet my idol, you son of a  _bitch!_ You  _failed,_ Freddy! You  _failed twice!"_ With that, he slammed his fist down on Freddy's torso.

A split second later, Freddy grabbed Mike's wrist with one hand, glaring at him.


	116. Just Not Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

" _M-Mike!"_ Hank hissed in panic. Mike had broken one of the biggest rules of the restaurant:  _ **don't touch Freddy.**_ Now, he was paying for it.

Mike looked at the wrist Freddy was clutching, then scoffed and chuckled, smirking at him, "Is that it? J-Just gonna hold my wrist? H-How  _t-terrifying._ See?" He leaned up slightly to look Freddy in the eye; the bear stared coldly.  _"I'm over you._ There's  _nothing_ you can do to me n-now that I've won your  _p-petty_ little game! You're - You're  _weak!"_ He shook his head, "…And I'm not scared of you anymore…So." He scowled, his vision blurring from blood loss, " _Go fuck yourself."_

There was silence as Mike finished, then the guard started to droop where he stood. Freddy unintentionally kept him up, holding his wrist like that, and watched as Mike panted lightly, eyelids drooping. Blood continued pouring to the floor next to his feet, his left arm having now flopped to his side. Phone Guy slowly got up and walked over, "F-Freddy…" He managed, voice wobbling, "…L-L-Let him g-go…p-please…" Freddy ignored him. "P-Please, Freddy…I-I'm…I'm  _begging_ …!  _P-Please._ P-Punish me i-if you want to t-t-take your, uh, anger out on s-someone. Just…Just not  _him. P-P-Please…!"_  He dared not move too close. Freddy didn't move at all for a moment.

Finally, the bear's hand opened and Mike fell back; Phone Guy caught him.


	117. Morbid Polka Dots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"M-M- _Mike…?"_ Phone Guy whimpered, on his knees with Mike half on his lap and half cradled in one arm. Blood was splattered over the ex-guard's uniform and some had reached his face when he fell; it was like morbid polka dots.

"I'm s-s-sorry, Phones…" Mike managed to get out, grinning apologetically up at his friend, "I…I just got too cocky…" He continued to grin at him, despite the searing pain, until the light faded from his eyes and his eyelids finally closed. He fell limp in Phone Guy's hold, completely missing him whimper his name in panic.

"Charlie," Hank turned to his boss, "w-we gotta call an ambulance…!"

Charlie glared at the ex-guard silently, then scoffed and turned to go, "He doesn't work here anymore. Ain't my problem."

" _Charlie!"_

" _Please."_ Both men froze and turned to Phone Guy, who held Mike up in his arms, staring at them with his empty eye sockets. The man's voice wobbled horribly as he sobbed, pleading, "Y-Y-You have to  _help_ him…H-He's gonna  _bleed to death…!"_

Charlie stared at the bear suit silently. Hank turned to him, expecting him to move, then scowled,  _"Damn it, Charlie!"_ He sprinted to the office to call an ambulance.

Charlie watched Phone Guy, who was crying pitifully, "I-I-It's h-happening  _again…!"_


	118. Straight Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Charlie watched with no emotion as Mike was carried away; the paramedics had swarmed him as soon as they'd arrived. Hank didn't look, unwilling to watch what he had unintentionally contributed to. He hadn't meant for guards to get hurt like this; he'd only been following orders. Cleaning up after the animatronics. That was  _it._

One young paramedic stayed behind to ask questions; Charlie didn't give him straight answers. Eventually, the young man had to give up. "Well…don't worry, sir. Your security guard -"

"He ain't my security guard. Little bastard just got fired." Charlie immediately said.

The paramedic gave him a small look of suspicion, "Right…" He went to go, only to pause and stare at the bear suit slumped against the wall. It was covered in…red.

Charlie followed his gaze, then spoke up, "Ketchup. Kids these days, y'know. Taking it to get cleaned." The young man continued to stare, so Charlie added, "Alright, fine, ya caught me. Some of it's blood. Schmidt fell on it."

"O-Oh…" The paramedic gave it one last stare, then went with his colleagues.

There was silence as the door shut, then Charlie cocked his head, "Alright. They're gone. You can move now."

The bear suit raised its head and stared at him, "I-It's…h-happening again, isn't it?"


	119. Tagging Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"I…" Phone Guy fiddled with his fingers, staring down at them and trying to ignore the blood spatters on him, "I…w-w-wanna g-go with him…"

"Oh, I'm sure they'd fucking  _love that!"_  Charlie said sarcastically, glaring up at the bear suit standing before him, "Yeah, a fucking  _bear suit_ tagging along!  _Fuck off, Cawthon._ You aren't going _near_ that hospital."

"B-B-But…" Phone Guy knew it wouldn't be possible to sneak in, but he was much too distressed to think about that right now. He  _just_ wanted to see his friend!

"Scott, think rationally here." Hank spoke up, tone much gentler than Charlie's. "You're a seven-foot-tall bear suit with your own rotting corpse inside of you! There's no  _way_ you can walk right into a  _hospital._ You can't just  _go_ anywhere you want anymore. You don't have a human body…"

"I-I-I-I  _know_ that…!" Phone Guy whined like a child. His voice still shook horribly with sobs. "B-But… _M-Mike…_ H-He might not  _like_ hospitals - I-I-I just want to -"

"You go anywhere  _near_ that hospital," Charlie snapped, pointing at him with one, thick finger. Phone Guy whimpered and leaned back, "and I  _swear to God,_ I will tear open that suit and rip your _fucking corpse_ out with my own hands! You understand?!"

Phone Guy stared, spluttering nonsense, then hung his head and began sobbing again.


	120. Hidden Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"P-P-P-P- _Please…!"_ Phone Guy begged, "I-I-I just…w-want to know i-i-if he's o- _okay…!"_

"Well, you're gonna have to  _wait."_  Charlie replied angrily, "The bastard's gonna be in hospital for ages! Fuckin'  _deserves it_ too, the little fucker."

"B-But…p-please…! I-I could…stand at a window and t-talk to him or something…"

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Cawthon! You should be fucking  _used_ to this kind of shit already! Fitzgerald's incident should've been  _enough_ to -"

"Scott," Hank interrupted. It wasn't hasty at all; still gentle, "we'll go for you."

Phone Guy raised his head to look at him as Charlie whipped around,  _"No, we fucking ain't!"_

"Charlie, come on." Hank's gaze turned steely, brow lifting in hidden communication, "Don't you wanna go and  _talk to Mike?"_

The two men stared at each other, then Charlie huffed, "I do. Fine. We'll fucking go later. And  _you,"_ he turned to Phone Guy,  _"better not fucking follow us._ You stay the  _hell_ away. Not that you've managed  _that_ so far…" With that, he left them.

Hank looked up at Phone Guy as he put his hands to his head, "Scott?"

"I-It's happening again…I-I didn't  _mean_ for it to happen again…!… _M-My_ fault…!"


	121. Mangled Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Hank left with Charlie shortly after, leaving Phone Guy on his own. The bear suit stared down at his feet silently for a few moments, distressed and unsure of what to do next; his mind clouded. He lifted his head to look at Pirate Cove. His favourite. His favourite animatronic had done this to his friend. His  _friend._ His friend had lost his  _hand_ to his favourite animatronic. Perhaps his life too. For all he knew, Mike could've died already. He whimpered, then approached Pirate Cove and drew back the curtains.

Foxy was crouched inside, a faint dripping sound coming from the mound of mangled flesh in his bloody jaws. He was staring straight ahead, not reacting to Phone Guy's arrival. The bear suit stared at him, "…G-Give it  _back…"_ Foxy did nothing. Phone Guy approached him and suddenly grabbed hold of his jaws, pulling until they came apart. He kept them open with one hand and grabbed Mike's severed hand with the other, letting Foxy's jaws snap shut once he let them go. It took him a moment to realise what exactly he was holding, then he yelped and threw it down. It hit the floor with a wet splat. Phone Guy stared at it, swallowed thickly, then picked it up again. "M-Mike will…w-w-want this back…" He decided, mind too heavy to think straight.

A quick trip to the office and he found a plastic bag. Phone Guy dumped the hand inside, picked up the plush toy from the desk, then left Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.


	122. Fear and Devastation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Freddy wasn't the only one now. Bonnie, Chica and Foxy had joined him. Freddy had his right arm, Foxy had his left, Bonnie had his left leg and Chica had his right. They weren't yanking him away from the door, however. Rather, they were simply holding him up, hugging his limbs to keep him still. He blinked twice, confused, then looked at each one of them for answers. They were all grinning, like they knew something he didn't, and looking toward the backroom's door. The backroom suddenly lit up, like all the electricity in the building was being used on this one room, and he saw the silhouette standing there, glowing as much as the room behind him. Not a bear suit, but a man. He'd only seen him once, but he knew who it was immediately.

The light hurt his wide eyes, but he ignored that. Desperately, he tried to get at least one hand free to reach out to him, especially when the silhouette held out its own hand for him. However, the animatronics were stronger and held him back. He wriggled around in an attempt to get free, eyes shut now,  _"No, no, please, let me go!"_ He threw his head back and screamed in fear and devastation, realising there was nothing else he could do. They weren't letting him reach him. There was nothing he could do.

Just like that, Mike Schmidt woke up, heart monitor telling him his new surroundings weren't part of the dream. His left arm, missing its hand, was a mere bandaged stump.


	123. Nothing We Could Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Blue eyes searched the room he was in. Plain, white, lit up. Posters with words and diagrams he didn't understand. Medical stuff. He sighed through his nose and laid back on his pillow. He was in a fucking hospital. Mike stared up at the ceiling and gave a groan, feeling numb and stiff. The light was hurting his eyes. He shut them, then blinked and felt his heart race. If he was  _here,_ then - "Where's  _Phone Guy?!"_ He suddenly sat up in his bed, tubes in his arm pulling slightly, and desperately searched the room. As if they'd let a seven-foot-tall bear suit in here, let alone one that could walk and talk on its own. But if he wasn't here with Mike, then  _where was he?!_

The doors to the room opened and a nurse with red hair walked in, "Mr. Schmidt…!" She hurried to his side, "W-We…didn't expect you to wake up so soon…!"

Mike stared at her for a moment, brow furrowed, then sighed through his nose again and went to rub his eyes. Instead of a hand, however, he got a stump. The ex-guard cried out at the sight of it, taking a moment to remember what happened. The nurse beside him frowned, "Try not to move it too much. I…I'm sorry, Mr. Schmidt. There was nothing we could do to save it. I'm sorry." Mike didn't react. "Mr. Schmidt…?"

The brunet didn't reply for a moment, frown tightening. He didn't care about all of this. He just needed to know where Phone Guy was. "…Don't worry about it…"


	124. X-rays to Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.
> 
> I've set up a charity fundraising; details are on my profile, if you'd maybe like to get involved. Thanks!

The next hour or so was a blur in Mike's mind. Doctors came and went, telling him how they had conducted x-rays to check for damage; cleaned and patched him up; set him on painkillers and told him to change his bandages regularly to avoid infection and to let the stump heal properly. Other than that, there was nothing that could've been done. They didn't know how long he'd even be in this hospital.

Mike didn't like the sound of that. He had his mother and Phone Guy to tend to.

Once the doctors left him alone, Mike bit his lip and cursed mentally. He couldn't stay here a minute longer! Phone Guy needed him! His mum needed him! What if his mum caught Phone Guy while Mike was away? What would happen then? She would panic too much to listen if a bear suit suddenly told her he'd been staying in her son's room for the past few days and that there was nothing to be scared of. Fuck.  _Fuck!_

"Mr. Schmidt?" He looked up as the nurse came back in. "Uh - visitors for you."

He blinked once, hope rising in his chest. Was that Mum? Was that  _Phone Guy?_ He sat up in bed as footsteps came toward him. Charlie and Hank walked into the room, killing Mike's hopes and making him frown heavily. "Jesus Christ…"


	125. The Bite of '93

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

The nurse left them to it after getting confirmation that Mike knew these two men. There was an awkward silence as they waited until they were sure she was gone, then Charlie turned to Mike, "You look like shit."

Mike scoffed, "Was gonna say the same thing to you." Charlie frowned. Mike held up his stump, "Guess we can call this the Bite of '93, huh? So, what're you guys doing here? Gonna  _beg_ me not to  _sue_ you?"

Charlie's eyes narrowed, "You wouldn't dare."

"Well, why not? I need the cash. Especially since I don't have a  _job_ anymore."

Charlie's face began turning red with anger and he opened his mouth to say something, but Hank beat him to it. "How're you feeling, Mike?"

Mike glanced at him, then chuckled bitterly, "Like crap. Guess it's to be expected. I bled a lot…I think…" Pain flashed through his stump as he thought about it; bleeding like he had and Phone Guy - the poor man -  _crying_ over him - Oh, Jesus, that was  _right!_ He looked up at them both, "Where's Phone Guy? Is he okay?"

The men's expressions fell and they looked at each other. Hank looked to Mike sympathetically, "Mike…uh…that's what we wanted…Mike…We can't find him."

Mike's eyes widened so much they hurt. A terrified whisper escaped him, "What…?"


	126. Blend In with People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"WHAT DO YOU  _MEAN_ YOU CAN'T FIND HIM?!" Mike exploded, looking back and forth between them both as he searched desperately for answers.

"H-He's gone…" Hank replied in a small voice. "We…We just stepped out to talk. Clear our heads, y'know? Went out to Charlie's car. When we went back inside, he was gone. We…checked each room and everything. He's gone, Mike, I don't know -"

"Well, you gotta go and  _find him!"_ Mike snapped, looking ready to leap out of bed.

"Fuck off." Charlie said, arms folded. "He's  _your_ teddy bear, not ours."

Mike whipped the blanket off and started getting up to fight, scowl threatening to split his face, but Hank quickly put his hands out to stop him and usher him back down, "Look, chances are Scott's gone back to your place! Where else could he  _go?_ He's a seven-foot-tall bear suit with his own rotting corpse inside of him - there's not many people that would just  _accept_ that, so there aren't many places he could -"

"Exactly, so he  _needs_ me!" Mike shouted, frown dropping in his panic, "Fucking hell - how did you  _lose_ a  _seven-foot-tall bear suit?!_ You fucking idiots! He can't just  _blend in_ with people anymore! I need to get out of here!"

" _Mike._ He's a grown man. He…can handle himself, at least while you're healing."

Mike stared up at him, tears in his eyes, then hung his head,  _"…Phone Guy…!"_


	127. Cutthroat Malice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Well, hey, look at this option," Charlie smirked obnoxiously, "maybe he's gone and joined the other teddy bears! Hopped off to hang out with his  _own kind!"_

Mike's blood boiled as his deadliest scowl was born, threatening to break his own face, "He's a  _HUMAN BEING!"_

" _Debatable."_

"Not  _fucking debatable!_ He's a human, just like the rest of us!" Mike shook his head and started getting up again, "No, no, fuck you guys - I'm gonna go and find him myself!"

"Mike!" Hank ran around to the other side of the bed to stop him, "You have to stay put and heal! Scott can handle himself for a bit -"

"They don't know how long I'll be here! I have to go and find him  _now!"_

"You have to stay  _here!"_

"Well, then you guys go and find him for me!"

"Hell no." Charlie spoke up, "I'm not running off to go  _bear hunting_ just because you have attachment issues. Cawthon ain't my problem."

Mike turned to him and glared a death glare, speaking with carefully cutthroat malice, "…Fine. Then I'll tell everybody  _all_ about Phone Guy…and  _why_ he's like that."


	128. Poked and Prodded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Charlie's eyes practically lit up in anger as his arms dropped to his sides. The man stared at him, scowling, "What the fuck did you just say?"

"I'll tell  _everybody_ about Phone Guy. How he got like that, how you  _covered it up,_ how you covered up the other night guards' 'disappearances' -  _everything."_ Mike's scowl didn't lift as he looked Charlie dead in the eyes, "So, you get out there and you find Phone Guy for me  _now."_

Charlie stared silently for a moment, then gave a tiny smirk, "You gonna tell everybody about Scott?" Mike nodded. "Fine. Go ahead." Blue eyes held a flicker of surprise. "You'll get what you want - except for one thing." He stepped up to the bed and leaned down threateningly, "Scott will be carted off to some  _lab_ as a precious  _sample_ of what happens to humans after death. He'll be poked and prodded like he's some  _animal."_ He grinned. "And you'll  _never_ see him again. Now, could you  _really_ live with yourself, knowing you've turned your best  _buddy_ into a  _science experiment_ just because you couldn't hold your  _tongue?"_ Mike's scowl had dropped at this point. He hadn't even considered it. Phone Guy's voice from his nightmares rang in his ears, begging him for help, as Charlie scoffed,  _"Thought not._ Where Cawthon's ended up ain't my problem. Now, let's talk about what a  _dumbass_ you are, shall we?"


	129. Bringing You Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Setting all the 'bots to twenty. Didn't think you'd do that, Schmidt, gotta admit." Charlie put his hands to his hips, "I knew you were fucking dumb, but not  _that_ dumb. So. How'd you know how to do it, if Cawthon didn't teach you?"

"…Saw it in the manual." Mike muttered, back in bed and sitting against his pillows. Charlie had won and Mike was too emotionally exhausted to continue the fight.

"Knew I should've hidden that better…" Charlie grumbled, then said, "And  _why_ did you do it?"

"I told you: they killed Phone Guy."

"So?"

" _So_ , they had to  _pay."_

"Jesus fucking Christ…" Charlie shook his head, "You're fucking insane. Should get you to a  _mental_ hospital." Mike's lips twitched to form a frown, but he was too tired. "Well, now I know. You're still fired, by the way. No way in fucking  _hell_ am I bringing you back to my restaurant. As for Cawthon," he smirked, "well, I can keep the whole 'lab experiment' thing in my back pocket to _make sure_ you keep quiet." He turned to go, "Get well soon, Schmidt. Or don't. You ain't my problem anymore."

As he left, Mike lifted his hand and stuck up his middle finger.


	130. Probably Just Moping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Hank sighed as Charlie left, then turned to Mike, "Listen…I can have another look around the restaurant…Maybe he, I dunno, stepped out and we just missed him. Maybe he went back to Freddy's. There's no where else he could go, unless he  _did_ go back to yours. Which, hey, might not be a bad thing. He'll be safe." Mike didn't reply. "If he's back at the restaurant, he's probably just…moping. Maybe he's gone to the backroom agai -"

"Phones wouldn't do that." Mike spoke up. "That place…doesn't make him comfortable…"

Hank's look turned sympathetic and he felt ashamed, "…Right. Well…I'm sure we'll find him. Don't worry. Like I said, he's probably just gone back to your place. It's the place he'd trust the most, after all." When Mike didn't reply, Hank sighed and patted his shoulder, "Get well soon, Schmidt." He walked to the doors, paused, then turned back, "…I'm sorry for all of this."

Mike shrugged, "Not your fault." Hank went to argue, but Mike stopped him, "Charlie made you shut up. I know you would've done something if you could've." No more words were exchanged beyond that; the janitor left him alone.

Not long after, the nurse from earlier opened a door, "Mr. Schmidt? Another visitor."


	131. Questions So Quickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

" _My baby!"_

Mike didn't get a chance to react, as his mother's arms were around him in seconds. She hadn't moved that fast in years, nor had she been that strong. Her arms were a vice around Mike's torso, her face buried in his shoulder. She raised her head and cupped his face to check him over, asking questions so quickly that he didn't register them; he only caught, "My baby! Oh, my poor  _baby!_ Oh, Mikey, my baby…!" Then she stopped all that as her eyes went to his stump. Her words were lost on her tongue, heavy as lead, then she suddenly hugged him again and sobbed into his shoulder.

Crying. His mother was  _crying._ Because of  _him._

Mike felt guilt pour into his heart and threaten to drown it. With all the fuss over Phone Guy, he hadn't considered how his mother would feel about this. In fact, because he'd been so caught up keeping Phone Guy hidden and safe, he and his mother hadn't talked properly in ages. The very person he'd taken this job for, the person he'd fought for first, had been ignored. Mike felt tears pool in his eyes, the guilt too overwhelming, and he hugged his mother back and held tightly. Then he did what any scared child did: he cried to his mother. "I'm sorry, Mom…It's all my fault - I'm so sorry…all my fault…My fault…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"


	132. Ya Can't Miss 'im

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike was in that hospital for weeks. Although there was nothing the doctors could do to save his limb, they were strict on their watch over him, especially since they frequently found him out of bed. He would remove the tubes from his arm himself and stand by any window he could find, simply staring out at the streets below. One or twice, he actually tried to leave the hospital. The doctors always chastised him, but he didn't care. When one of the nurses - the pretty one that had been taking care of him - plucked up the courage to ask him why he did it, he told her he was looking for someone. She'd asked who; he'd told her "a friend of mine". As she had tucked him into bed, she had promised to keep an eye out, so long as he promised to lay and rest.

"He'll be really tall and brown-haired." Mike had told her, then had given a humourless chuckle at himself. "Ya can't miss 'im."

Finally, he was returning home. His mother had met him at the hospital after haggling one of their neighbours for a ride. The same neighbour drove them home, sighing every minute, and - when Mike had tried to thank him - he had told him not to get used to such kindness. Mike had left it at that, stepping into the house he'd been missing from for weeks. His mother gave him a hug, but Mike could only stare at the half-open door to his bedroom.  _Please, Phones…please, be in there…_


	133. Resting for Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Now, you go and rest, Mikey." His mum told him as she hugged him again, completely missing his lack of focus. "Have a good nap, okay?"

Usually, Mike would've objected, told her he'd been resting for weeks; that the doctors had instructed him to start exercising his left arm again, as it had gotten weaker from such a lack of use, but he decided against it. If it gave him some time in his room, without her interrupting, then he would take it. "Sure thing, Mom."

Mike waited until she went upstairs, then he hurried to his bedroom and stepped inside, shutting the door. "Phones?" He called into the room. No bear suit by the wall. "Phone Guy?" He walked over to the closet and opened the door.

Only his clothes were inside. Mike's eyes widened and he panicked, checking every square inch of his room for the bear suit,  _"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"_

Nothing. Phone Guy wasn't there.

He checked the garden and looked out of every window, just in case Phone Guy hadn't been able to get in the house. Finally, he sprinted to the front door and threw it open, "Mom, I'm going out!" He called and ran out of the house.

"Mikey!" His mother called back, appearing at the top of the stairs, but he was gone.


	134. A Sense of Déjà Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

A journey that would usually take a whole bus ride, Mike was panting hard when he finally reached Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It had taken a shorter amount of time than it usually did; he didn't have a bear suit that he had to hide from the public this time - and that was the problem. He shoved open one of the doors to the restaurant and ran inside, pushing passed customers to get to the backroom. Mike was positive Phone Guy  _wouldn't,_ but there was a  _chance._ He opened the door and stood there, a sense of déjà vu coming over him, and called, "Phone Guy? You in there, buddy?"

Nothing.

Mike cursed quietly, then jumped out of his skin when a hand touched his shoulder. He spun around, meeting Charlie's glare but not returning it, "The fuck are you doing here? I  _told you_ to stay the  _fuck_ away from my restaurant, Schmidt! You  _and_ your te -"

"He's here, right?!" Mike exclaimed in panic, ignoring his ex-boss' anger, "Phone Guy's here! You found him, right?!"

Charlie stared for a moment. If the answer got Schmidt out of here quicker…"…No. He isn't here. Hank checked." Mike's eyes widened painfully. "He shouldn't  _be_ here, anyway. You know who else shouldn't?  _You._ Now, get the  _fuck out."_

For once, Mike did as he was told. He had more important things to do.


	135. Refrain From Swearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike ran through the wet streets, constantly checking alleyways and corners where a bear suit could sit and not be noticed. Nothing. Phone Guy wasn't in any of them.

_Fuck!_

He approached a middle-aged woman holding an umbrella in one hand and a little girl's tiny hand in the other. She looked up as Mike approached, "E-Excuse me," he panted, remembering what uniform he was wearing. It had been cleaned while he was in hospital; no more blood. Mum hadn't brought him spare clothes when she had come to pick him up; he thought himself lucky. "I, uh, I work for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh - one of our deliveries got lost, so…I'm looking for a bear suit." He held a hand up above his head, "It's really big and dark brown. H-Have you seen it?"

The woman shook her head, "No, sorry, I haven't."

Mike's face scrunched up in panic,  _"Damn it!"_ He exclaimed, then took off running again without another word. Usually, he'd refrain from swearing in front of kids, but he was too panicked to think right now. Phone Guy had to be around here! He  _had to!_

_FUCK!_

" _Phone Guy!"_ Mike shouted into the streets, not caring who heard and who stared at him. "Phone Guy, where are you?! Phone Guy?! Phone Guy?!  _PHONE GUY?!"_


	136. Ring of Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Running through the streets blindly as he had been, Mike didn't even notice where his journey was taking him. He felt tears burn the backs of his eyes and raised his hand to his mouth to stop himself sobbing. God damn it, where was Phone Guy?! He  _needed_ to know! Anything could've happened! He could've been  _hurt!_ Something could've happened to the suit and who  _knows_ what would happen if the suit was damaged too much! That was his  _body_ now, so didn't that mean his soul wouldn't -

Blue eyes darted around frantically as he stood on one street, then he paused. This was familiar. He'd been here. Mike's eyes widened, then he turned to look down one end.

A white house.  _Phone Guy's house._ Gasping, he sprinted for it immediately, hand automatically going to his belt to get his ring of keys. He'd put Phone Guy's on there for safe-keeping; the man had said he could. He jumped up the steps to the porch and hurriedly shoved the key in the lock and unlocked the door, then threw the door open and ran inside, "Phone Guy?!  _Phone Guy?!"_

"…Mike?"

Mike's breath caught in his throat. He ran to the living room. There, sat against the wall, was Phone Guy, leather-bound book in one hand. The Freddy plush and plastic bag sat beside him. Mike grinned despite himself and whimpered, "You're  _here…"_


	137. Long Time No See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"You scared the  _shit_ out of me, you dumb bastard!" Mike exclaimed, still grinning all the same, as he ran over and threw his arms around the suit's head.

Phone Guy tensed up, closing the book and setting it down, "Uh…"

"I shoulda known you'd come here." Mike said as he pulled back, hand still on the mask. He smiled gently at him, relieved, "Hey…"

"…H-Hello, hello…" Phone Guy muttered back.

Mike chuckled and leaned down to look him in the eye, "Long time no see, huh? You been okay here on your own?"

"…Y-Yeah." Phone Guy replied, fiddling with his fingers now.

Mike's smile dropped. He'd expected Phone Guy to happily greet him, tell him how relieved he was that Mike was okay. He'd been in hospital for ages, after all. What was with this shyness? Mike didn't like it. "Hey. You okay?"

"Mm-hm…"

"You don't  _seem_ okay. What's wrong?" Phone Guy spluttered out nonsense for a moment, before sighing and looking away from him. Mike's brow creased worriedly, "…Phones? I-Is something wrong?…Somethin' the matter, Phones…?"

"…I…I'm s-sorry, Mike…I'm s-so sorry…"


	138. Right Out of His Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Phone Guy…?"

"I-It's…" Phone Guy put his hands to his head, "It's h-happened again…I-I didn't m-m- _mean_ for it to happen a-again…"

Mike raised a brow. He didn't like that tone; he'd never heard such a thing on Phone Guy's voice before. "…For what to happen again…?"

"A n-night g-guard…g-getting hurt because of, uh, b-because of m-me…"

Mike's eyes widened, "What…?"

"J-Jeremy…did too…" He sucked in a breath through nonexistent lungs, "T-The Bite…of '87...I-It was Jeremy…J-Jeremy was the - the v-v-victim…"

It didn't seem possible, but Mike's eyes widened even more, "B-But…he was just a freaking  _kid!"_

"D-Don't remind me, Mike. P- _Please_ don't r-remind me…" Phone Guy covered his eyes with his hands, "I-I told him to stay…b-by the animatronics…a-and they t-took his frontal lobe…right out of his head…A-And now F-Foxy's t-taken your hand…I…I didn't  _mean_ to…I…I-I'm so  _sorry,_ Mike…!"

Mike couldn't believe what he was hearing. Phone Guy didn't seriously blame himself, did he? He was the most innocent out of all of them! "Phones…"


	139. A Lost Cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Don't even talk like that, Phones. None of this is your fault -"

"B-But it  _is!"_ Phone Guy exclaimed, hysterical now, "I-I knew you shouldn't have c-continued being a n-night guard! I-I had t-the feeling - I should've  _acted_ on it, i-i-instead of just standing by! I-I sh-should've, uh, p-protected you from F-Foxy, a-and now you've lost  _your hand_ because of  _me!"_

As soon as that word was spoken, Mike raised his foot to Phone Guy's shoulder and used it to push him over; not a kick, just a shove. Phone Guy yelped in surprise as he went down, top hat falling off and bones within cracking lightly. When he tilted his head to look at Mike, the brunet was smiling sadly, "You've got no business worrying about me, Phones. 'kay?" He reached down and helped him up.

"B-But,  _Mike_ -"

"I'm  _serious."_  Mike's smile dropped and his tone turned stern, "I am  _not_ worth worrying over, okay? I'm a lost cause, Phones, I have been for years. You gettin' upset over me won't do anything." He hesitated, looking away shyly, "…Losing my limb meant nothing to me if it meant nothing bad happened to you. I got revenge for you and that's what I went for. As far as I'm concerned, we're alright." Mike looked back to him; the sad smile was back, "…No more worrying over me. Okay?"


	140. Painkillers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"B-But…you're my  _friend…"_

Mike's smile lifted slightly. That still had a nice ring to it. "Yeah. I know. But that doesn't mean you have to get involved with my burdens. You understand?" Phone Guy didn't reply, only sighed through his nose. Mike changed the topic, hand in his pocket, "So. What's in the bag?" He nodded to the plastic bag.

Phone Guy looked to it, "Uh…U-Um…" He picked it up and held it out shakily, worried of the outcome.

Mike took it from him and opened it, peeking inside. Almost instantly, he flew back and dropped the bag to the floor, "JESUS!" He shouted, eyes wide. He looked to Phone Guy, "The hell, Phones?!"

"I-It was an impulse!" Phone Guy shrugged helplessly, "I…I don't know why I…I don't know…"

Mike stared at him for a moment, not knowing what to think of what he'd done, then he sighed. He reached into his coat pocket and took out a smaller bag, all crumpled up. He held it out, "I'll trade ya."

Phone Guy looked up, then took it from him. He peeked inside, "…Painkillers?"

"No." Mike shuffled awkwardly, "My pills…Y'know…For my anger disorder…"


	141. Keep Going After Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"You…You got them…"

"Yeah." Mike still wouldn't look at him. "A nurse gave 'em to me. Checked my records an' saw the diagnosis and all that." The brunet sighed and walked over to him, slumping down beside him. "…Look how fucked up we are…"

"Yeah…Guess that's, uh, why we're friends…"

Mike chuckled without humour, "Probably."

"…Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"W-What're we gonna do now?"

Mike sighed, "…I dunno, exactly. I…I won't go back to being a night guard."

"You won't?"

"Nah. There's…I don't think Charlie would hire me back. Not after what I did and what happened. I got my revenge. My time there is over. So…we'll just live and be happy while we can. Besides," he looked up at Phone Guy and put his hand on his arm, "I'd still like to know how you got into that big ol' bear suit o' yours."

Phone Guy lifted a hand and looked at it. Who would have thought the human soul could cling to something like this? Keep going after death? "…So would I."


	142. No Good Without Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike's brow furrowed as he stared at his friend, a new possibility coming to mind. This was Phone Guy's house and no one would bother him here. Not like at Mike's, where he had to constantly hide and was forced to sit in one room all the time. "…Phones? You know…if you want, you could stay here." Phone Guy looked at him. "Nobody will bother you here. You won't have to hide from Mom anymore and you could, y'know, have more space to move around. I'll come visit you all the time." He squeezed his fist shut, nervous of the answer he'd receive, "So? What d'ya say?"

Phone Guy was silent for a moment, staring into space, then he said slowly, "No."

" _No?"_ Mike repeated.

"I think I, uh…I think I'd rather continue living with you, Junior. I-If that's okay."

"Well…sure, Phones, you know it is. But I thought you'd wanna stay here?"

"No, I, uh…I've gotten used to living with you now. A-And my books are at your place. W-Would've been a waste to, uh, have you come here to get them only to take them back." His tone turned joking, "B-Besides, you're no  _good_ without me. You'd, uh, just turn into a massive jerk, really."

Mike paused, then grinned at him, "Well, fuck you too."

Both of them stared at each other before erupting into joyous laughter together.


	143. On the Mantelpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike climbed to his feet and turned to him, "C'mon, Phones. Let's go home, huh?"

"Right." Phone Guy climbed to his feet. "Hey, uh, Junior. I-If you want, you can, uh…t-take some things from here. Uh, food, toothpaste, m-medicine, uh…that sort of thing." Mike turned to him with a frown. "Um, I-I know it doesn't make you, uh…comfortable. B-But it'll just go to waste here, so…y-you - you might as well…"

Mike paused to think about it, then nodded slowly, "…Right. Okay. Fine. I'll…get some stuff." Phone Guy would've smiled if he could. Mike looked to the plastic bag on the floor, "What do we do with that?"

"Uh…w-well, w-what, uh, does someone _do_ with their, uh, a-amputated hand…?"

"…Bury it?" Phone Guy looked at him. "What? I'm not saying hold a freaking funeral for it, I'm just saying…There's nothing else to do with it. Unless I can convince Mom to keep it on the mantelpiece."

Phone Guy would've grimaced, "That's disgusting."

"I was joking." Mike walked over to it and picked it up, "So…bury it?"

The next thing he knew, Mike was filling the hole they'd dug in the garden with dirt, covering the bag and his amputated hand. He stood back and stared at it, aware of Phone Guy sitting nearby, and sighed, "Never thought I'd ever bury my own limb…"


	144. Let's Start Upstairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

" _Mikey!"_

Mike grinned as his mother hurried over to him, throwing her arms around him as soon as she could. He couldn't hug her back, so he simply ducked his head to her shoulder. She stepped back and cupped his face, checking him over, "Where did you _go?!_ I've been worried sick, Mikey!"

Mike smiled at her, "Don't worry about it, Mom. Just went out shopping." He held up the bags, chock full of food, drinks, medicine, toothpaste and other necessities.

His mother's mouth dropped open at the sight, "W-Where did you get the _money?"_

"Oh, uh," he chuckled awkwardly, "let's, uh, let's just say someone's keeping an eye on me." Just then, the coffee table was jostled and his mother turned to look, only for Mike to take her by the arm and block her view, "Uh! C-C'mon, Mom, let's, uh, put this stuff away!" She went to go to the kitchen, only for Mike to turn her around, "Uh - let's start upstairs! G-Gotta put the t-toothpaste away, haha!" He looked back over his shoulder, then told his mum he'd catch up in a minute. Mike went to his bedroom and opened the door, poking his head inside, "You alright?"

"It's a-always that coffee table…" Phone Guy muttered, rubbing his head softly, despite not being able to feel any pain from whacking it on the table's corner.


	145. Get to My Opinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Phones," Mike said slowly as he sat down on his bed, having finished helping his mother. He kicked off his shoes as he spoke, "you know how I said I didn't know what to do next?"

"Hm?"

"Well…I've been thinking, and I think I've figured out another thing I gotta do besides working out how the hell you got into that suit." He gave Phone Guy a tired smile, "And I need your help with it."

Phone Guy put down the book he'd been reading while Mike was away, still holding it open in both hands, "…O-Of course, Mike. Uh - h-how can I help?"

Mike ran a hand through his hair, "Well, that's the thing: I dunno if you'll like it."

"Oh. W-Well, uh…you just tell me, Junior, and, uh, w-we'll get to my opinion afterwards, huh?"

"…I'm gonna need to know where your ex-wife lives."

He saw Phone Guy tense up as he stared at him with those eyeless sockets. The dead man went on carefully, "A-And why would you need to know that…?"

Mike smiled widely, looking as innocent as possible, "Well, how else is your kid gonna get her birthday present?"


	146. One Way or Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Phone Guy was completely silent as he stared at Mike, who watched him carefully for a reaction. The brunet knew Phone Guy probably wouldn't take it lightly, but it was worth a try. Mike opened his mouth to speak, but Phone Guy cut him off, "…Mike, I can't ask you to do that. G-Going to _my_ house upset you enough. I-I-I'm not about to, uh, m-make you go to my ex-wife's place too."

"You're not _making_ me do anything. I want to." Mike ran his hand through his hair, "Look, I know going to your house kinda…fucked me up a little. I thought I wouldn't be cool with going to your ex-wife's place too. But, y'know…I was thinking about it when I was in the hospital and that kid o' yours needs her birthday present. You can't deliver it to her, so _someone's_ got to. The hell were you gonna do with that anyway?" He nodded to the Freddy doll beside Phone Guy.

Phone Guy looked at it, then shrugged, "…I…I don't know…L-Leave it on the doorstep?"

"Yeah, and risk the neighbours seeing you. I'm tellin' ya, Phones, there's no way around it." He smiled confidently, "Let me go and give her the doll. Okay?"

"I…I don't know about this…"

"Trust me on this, Phones. Your kid's getting her Freddy doll, one way or another."


	147. Just a Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.
> 
> Merry Christmas, everybody! I hope you all have a fun and safe holiday! Let me know what you guys got for Christmas!

"M-Mike…I, uh…"

"Well? What d'ya say, Phones?" The bear suit silently looked away from him. Mike's smile faltered, "Well…we'll talk about it later, I guess." He shrugged off his coat, then awkwardly slipped off his shirt, leaving him in his black tank top. He settled down on his bed, then looked to Phone Guy, "…Whatcha reading?"

Phone Guy's head tilted upwards slightly to let Mike know he was looking at him, "J-Just a, uh, c-crime novel…thing…Uh - i-it's more interesting than I'm making it sound…You might like it, actually." Mike hummed thoughtfully. "Heh - uh, want me to read it to you?" Phone Guy said jokingly.

Mike scoffed, not getting that it was a joke, "I ain't a _kid,_ Phones. Geez…"

"I-I know. It, uh, it was just a joke, Junior…"

"…You probably suck at reading stories, anyways." Mike added after a moment.

"H- _Hey._ I, uh, I resent that. I-I'm a dad, I-I've told p-plenty of stories in my time…"

"And they all sucked." Mike quipped, chuckling lightly to himself.

"A-Alright, Junior. N-Now you're, uh, j-just being a jerk." Phone Guy chuckled back.


	148. Could Be a Hobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"In, uh, in all seriousness, though - I think this kind of book is right up your alley!"

Mike scoffed out a brief chuckle, "Why? Cause I've been in jail myself?"

If he had a face, Phone Guy would've dropped his smile. "O-Oh, gosh - no! T-That's not what I meant! I-I just thought - it has a-action a-and things - N-Not because -"

"Relax, Phones," Mike chuckled, "I was just messing."

"Oh…" The suit shut his book, then got to his knees and crawled over to Mike's bed. He sat down on the floor, then held out the book, "H-Here. You can, uh, read it, if you want. I-I won't spoil anything."

Mike's face fell as he glanced at him, "Um - no, thanks. I'm…not much into reading."

"W-Well, hey, it could be a hobby. Your, uh, your mom wants you to relax more, right? S-So, while you're sitting in here, you can, um, t-take up reading, maybe…?"

Mike's brow furrowed, "No…uh, t-that's okay…"

Phone Guy noticed the look on his face, "M-Mike? D-Did I say something wrong?"

"Nah, it ain't you, Phones. It's just…" He sighed. "…It's embarrassing, okay?"

"W-What is?" Phone Guy asked.

Mike sighed and rubbed his face, keeping his eyes covered with his hand, "…You gotta promise not to laugh…"


	149. Feel Free to Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"But…But I've seen you. I thought…" Phone Guy paused and pondered over this new information. "…What about m-my address?"

"I've seen that street name a few times. I just recognised it." Mike's eyes were still covered; he refused to look at his friend.

"A-And your cheques? H-How did you know Charlie was…a-actually paying you?"

"My name and numbers - I know those. S-See, I know stuff that…y'know, I've seen a lot. My name, numbers, some places. B-But, uh…well, I guess that's just recognising them, isn't it?" He sighed and rolled onto his other side, wincing slightly at the pressure put on his stump. Mike shifted slightly to relieve it, then mumbled, "Feel free to laugh at me now…"

"N-No - I-I won't do that. I-It's not…it's not funny…"

"Yeah, it is…"

"N-No, i-i-it's really not. J-Junior, you have nothing to feel, um, a-ashamed about a-and I certainly won't laugh at you." Phone Guy clambered onto one knee to try and see Mike's face, placing one hand on the bed to keep himself balanced. The man couldn't see Mike's expression, so he gently patted his side, "R-Really, Mike, there's nothing to worry about. You'd be surprised about how many adults can't read…"


	150. Doubled Weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"I'm so stupid…"

"Y-You're not stupid. Don't say that."

"Phones, I can't fucking read. I'm twenty-four years old and I can't fucking _read."_

"You can. I-It's just limited." Phone Guy looked down at the book he'd left on the floor, then reached down and picked it up as an idea came to him. One hand on Mike's mattress, he pushed himself up, then plopped down on the bed.

Mike looked over his shoulder as he felt the bed descend and the springs strain beneath the doubled weight, then he sat up, "What're you doing, Phones?"

"W-Well. If, uh, if you're gonna trust me enough to tell me you, uh, c-can't read very well, then I'm gonna have to do my part to t-teach you."

"Phones, you don't have to do that."

"Sure I do. I-I wouldn't be a very good friend if I didn't at least _try_ to teach you."

Mike came to sit beside him, "That's the thing, though. I told you: I'm a lost cause."

"Well, w-we'll have to change that. If, uh, if I can't teach my friend how to read, I might as well throw my PhD in literature and language in the trash."

"PhD?" Mike's brow furrowed, "Wait a sec…then that means you're a -"

He could _hear_ Phone Guy's smile, _"Dr._ Scott Cawthon, at your service!"


	151. Tomorrow, It Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

They sat together on Mike's bed, Phone Guy's book open in the brunet's lap. Mike did his best to carefully sound out the words, Phone Guy helping him and pushing him to the finish line. Every so often, Mike would growl in frustration and start to give up, but Phone Guy never let him. The man squinted at one word in the book, "I dunno…"

"Ah." He pointed gently, "W-When you've got a t and a h together like that, uh, t-they often make a sound, uh, s-similar to an f. S-So, this would be…?"

Mike continued to stare at it, then he huffed and looked away, "I _don't know."_

"'Thump'. I-It's thump."

"Fuck this." Mike started to close it, but Phone Guy put a hand down to stop him.

"D-Don't give up, c'mon. You're doing really well! B-Before you know, you'll be reading like a pro."

Mike side-eyed him, then sighed and opened the book properly, forcing himself back to the pages. Phone Guy nodded, satisfied, and instructed him to go on. Mike was silent for a moment, then spoke, "Don't think this is distracting me, Phones. I'm still gonna get your kid that present. You know that, right?"

Phone Guy sighed, "…I was afraid you'd say that…But - F-Fine. G-Go tomorrow."

Mike smirked and nodded, "Tomorrow, it is."


	152. Ex-Wife and Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Tomorrow, it was.

Mike dressed himself in a pair of jeans and a polo shirt. As he picked up his coat, he looked to the bear suit, "I've been thinkin', Phones…how 'bout you come along?"

"What?!" Phone Guy's eyes would've popped out all over again, "J-Junior - no! I-I don't want anybody to…I-I'm not ready to - to be seen like this. E-Especially not by my ex-wife and daughter!"

"Hey, easy there." Mike waved a hand, "I didn't mean 'come to the door with me'. I just meant…Look, this, y'know…might be the last time you get to hear 'em. I-I just thought - maybe if we could hide you somewhere - then you might wanna…tag along, y'know? I mean, can't we hide you 'round the side of the house or somethin'?"

"I…I guess…" Phone Guy looked at his knees in thought.

"I mean, if ya play dead, people will just think you're a bear suit from Freddy's."

"Outside of a normal house?"

"Well - worth a shot." Mike shrugged. "If they really want answers, I'll just…say I'm from Freddy's and I'm dressing up for a kid's birthday party. Simple enough, right? Here," he picked up his badge, "I'll take this. Just in case. You with me?"

"I…" Phone Guy hesitated, "…I'm with you, Junior…"


	153. Three Seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"That's it?"

"T-That's it." Mike felt Phone Guy nod behind him. The two peeked out at the house from the alley they were in. A simple little thing - white; brown-tiled roof; semi-detached with steps leading up to the front door - belonging to Phone Guy's ex-wife.

"Alright," Mike nodded, "c'mon." Phone Guy followed close behind as Mike checked for anyone that might notice, then quickly ducked out of the alley and into another. They did this until they were close enough to the house, then Mike smirked, "There we go." He muttered, seeing the trashcans by the side of the house. He led Phone Guy over, then sat him down amongst them. Even sitting, he was noticeable, but it would have to do. "You wait here. Door's right there - you should be able to hear, right?"

"Mm-hm."

"Just play dead if someone comes by, okay, Phones?" He went to go to the door, only to stop when he heard Phone Guy whimper.

"M-Mike…I-I don't know i-if I'm ready for this…"

Mike smiled sadly, "Me neither. But we gotta do this." He held up the bag containing the present, then nodded to him and made his way up to the front door. It took only two knocks on the door and three seconds of waiting before the door opened.


	154. Spark of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.
> 
> Happy New Year, everybody! Let's make 2016 a good one, huh?

The woman standing before him looked tired. So, so tired. Her brown hair looked stringy and unkempt and her eyes looked empty; no where near what she'd looked like in the photo on Phone Guy's bedside table. A simple blouse and trousers were her outfit of choice; no effort put into that choice, though. Just thrown on.

Mike immediately felt pity for her - and he felt bad about that.

"Yes…?" She said expectantly, staring at him wearily. Her eyes were glued to his left side; the portion of empty sleeve where the hand and wrist should be. She showed no shame in staring, either. Mike tried not to feel offended.

"Um…You're Diane, right? Uh - used to be m-married to Ph - um, Sc-Scott Cawthon?" Phone Guy's name still felt weird on his tongue. He didn't like it. He was 'Phone Guy', as far as Mike was concerned.

Diane's eyes widened, absorbing the first spark of life they'd had in days. She looked Mike up and down, trying to find some clue as to who this man was, then she asked slowly, "…H-How do you know him? He's never…"

Mike felt so…guilty. Why was he guilty? He hadn't killed Phone Guy. Silently, he set the bag down and dipped into his pocket, bringing out his badge. Diane gasped.


	155. His Top Priority

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"You work at Fazbear's?!" She exclaimed suddenly, bursting into life. "So, you know Scott! Where is he?! Where?!"

"I-I…" was all Mike could manage, staring at her with wide eyes. What was he supposed to say? Words seemed distant to him now. He couldn't think…

To his right, he heard the rattling of metal cans. Phone Guy was moving; he'd hoisted himself up onto one knee, pressing himself to the wall that separated him from the stairs leading to the house. Separated him from his ex-wife. How ironic.

"You have to know where he is!" Diane pleaded, "He hasn't answered any calls and - and I went around to his house and he wasn't there! Don't even try and tell me he forgot to take Cindy because Scott _doesn't_ forget! Our daughter is his top priority - he wouldn't just leave her!"

 _I wouldn't._ Phone Guy agreed.

"Now, where is he?! You have to know where!"

"I…I-I…" Mike stuttered, "L-Listen…Ph - _Scott,_ um…" She was staring at him, so hopefully, so pleadingly, so desperately, that he felt the guilt become heavier in his heart. "Sc-Scott is…h-he's…T-That is to say…H-He's just -"

"Mommy?" A little voice came from behind the lady. Phone Guy whimpered.


	156. Phone Guy's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

She was, perhaps, the sweetest little girl Mike had ever laid his eyes on - and she looked so much like her dad. Of course, Mike had only seen Phone Guy's real appearance twice, but this little girl held the same innocence in those green eyes; Phone Guy's eyes. That same blonde hair too. Mike felt like crying.

She was staring at him from where she stood in the doorway to the next room. Diane had turned upon hearing her voice; her own voice wobbled as she spoke, "C-Cindy, sweetheart, p-please. Go back inside and play…"

Cindy tilted her head, blonde curls bouncing lightly, and she ignored her mother's wishes, "Who's that, Mommy?"

 _Don't answer that. I-I don't want her to know I'm here about Phone Guy. Lemme just give her the present and I can go._ Mike silently pleaded. His chest felt tight and tears stung the backs of his eyes. He heard Phone Guy whimper again and shut his eyes.

"N-No one, sweetheart. J-Just _go. Please."_ Diane replied.

"Why's he here? He looks sad…"

" _Cindy -"_

"He was talking about Daddy."

_Oh, Jesus, please, stop…_


	157. For Your Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike's grip on the bag's handles was so tight, his nails were digging into his palm. Phone Guy gave another whimper from behind the wall; there was shuffling as he tried to press himself closer to the bricks in order to hear better. Mike willed himself not to pay attention to him and instead forced a smile on to his face. It was sad and tired, but it was all Mike could manage. "Hey, there. You must be Cindy, huh?"

The little girl nodded slowly, finding the courage to step further down the hall. Diane looked at him and frowned tightly. As soon as Cindy was close enough, the brunette took her by the shoulders and held her close, stopping her from approaching him.

Mike glanced at Phone Guy's ex-wife with a steely gaze, then returned his eyes to Cindy kindly, "Your dad got this present for you for your birthday." He held up the bag, "He left it at work. Figured I'd bring it to you. Is that okay?"

Cindy looked up at her mother, who narrowed her eyes at Mike suspiciously. Mike went to one knee and set the bag on the floor, then opened it and reached inside. Hand went in and brought out the Freddy doll, which was then presented to her, "Here."

Cindy slowly took it. She stared blankly at it, not reacting the way Phone Guy had said she would, then she looked back to Mike, "Do you know where my daddy is?"

Just like that, Mike's words left him.


	158. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

_I do._

_I do know where your dad is._

_He's right there. Right behind that wall. You can go and see him now. He won't look how you remember but, I swear to God, it's him and you can go see him right now. He'll be so happy to see you again and he'll still be your dad, so you can go and see him right now._

_Right now._

_You could go and see him right now._

_I know where your dad is._

_I know._

"Mister…"

Mike snapped out of his frozen state when a tiny hand nudged his knee. He blinked and looked at the little girl before him, who stared at him sadly. With her other arm, she was hugging the Freddy plush doll. Freddy.

Wasn't it fucking hilarious that he was delivering something that looked like the new body of her dead father?

"…No. Sorry, Cindy…I don't know where your dad is…"


	159. Get Ice Cream Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

It was when Cindy's face fell like that and those green eyes filled with tears that Mike's heart officially broke. Diane either noticed her daughter's mood or couldn't quite take this situation any longer, as she coaxed the little blonde back behind her into the hall. The mother muttered to her to go and watch TV; Cindy obeyed, only to turn back when she reached the doorway she'd come through, "Mister?"

Mike blinked, "Y-Yeah…?"

"If you see my daddy, can you ask 'im if we can still go to the park an' get ice cream together? He said we would, but he didn't come and get me. Did he go without me?"

" _Cindy."_ Diane snapped without meaning to, visibly shaking, _"Please. Go and watch TV."_ Cindy looked to Mike again, then waved and disappeared into the next room.

Mike waved back as she went, then turned to pick up the bag from the ground. He reached for the handles before pausing, spotting something shiny inside. Blue eyes narrowed to identify it, then he slowly reached in to retrieve it. As his fingers closed around the object, he paled and realised what it was. Slowly, Mike brought it out.

Diane looked to him and went to speak, only to freeze when she saw what he was holding. "…That's Scott's ring…"

Mike heard Phone Guy gasp and understood immediately. _He put it in there…_


	160. Look Behind the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Diane looked to his face. He could see tears in her eyes, behind the accusing glare and growing idea of calling the cops. He understood her situation: a strange man turning up to deliver a birthday present to her daughter and in the possession of her ex-husband's ring. But he understood Phone Guy's silent request more.

Mike stood and looked down at the ring, listened closely to the distant sniffling of the bear suit behind the wall, then slowly held it out, "…I found this," he lied, "i-in the office. I…figured you might wanna hold onto it. U-Until he comes home."

The brunette stared at him before slowly taking the ring with two fingers and a thumb. Her hand shook. She stared at it, her brown eyes devoid of emotion - just _empty._ She looked back to him, then asked bitingly, _"Where is he?"_

Mike stared silently, truly tempted to tell her to just _look behind the wall_ , then he swallowed thickly, "…I don't know…I'm…just sorry for what happened…"

He hadn't meant to say it, but Diane's eyes had already flickered with suspicion, "What _did_ happen?"

"…Nothing. Never mind. I just…came to deliver the present. That's all."

Diane stared, tempted to ask again, then broke down into sobs, "W-Well…you were a bit late." Before he could ask, she slammed the door in Mike's face.


	161. Don't Wanna See That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike stood there, frozen in place for several seconds and listening to the sobbing on the other side of the door. He heard Cindy asking why Mommy was crying and felt his own tears build up. He wiped them away swiftly, hearing Diane whimper Cindy's name and guessed she was now hugging her daughter, then turned and walked back down the stairs to the house. He stepped behind the wall and stared.

Phone Guy had slumped back down, thighs to his torso, and he was continuously sniffling and giving out small gasps. He didn't need a proper face for Mike to know that tears would've been rivers down his cheeks. The brunet gulped and longed for words to say, then asked carefully, "…You okay…?"

Phone Guy's sniffling and gasping only picked up in speed, "N- _No…!"_ He admitted, then collapsed onto his palms and sobbed loudly into them - as loudly as he had done when Mike's hand had been taken from him.

Mike's own tears were back, flooding his eyes and blurring his vision. He grimaced and tried to contain himself, but Phone Guy's sobs were too painful to his ears, "C-C'mon, Phones. I-If you start cryin', then… _I'm_ gonna start crying! A-And you don't wanna see _that!"_ Phone Guy didn't stop and thus Mike began sobbing quietly himself, squeezing his eyes shut and letting his tears drip from his chin and fall to the ground.


	162. Stifled Sobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

The room was silent as Mike shed himself of his coat. Phone Guy was back by the wall, having not spoken since they left. The only noise he'd made was his continued sniffles and stifled sobs. Mike didn't blame him.

The brunet sat down on his bed and sighed. He felt exhausted all over again, even though he'd woken up not so long ago. He knew he should've listened to his earlier instinct; he shouldn't have gone to Diane's house. Shouldn't have met Phone Guy's family. Going to his house had been painful enough. _Why_ had he thought it was a good idea to meet Phone Guy's family? Be so cryptic like that about the man's fate?

…Because it had given Phone Guy closure. Diane and Cindy, too - if only a little.

"…Mike?" Mike looked up. "I…I-I'm…I-I'm s-so _sorry_ I m-made you d-d-do that…"

Mike straightened himself, "…You didn't make me do anything, Phones. It was my idea from the beginning…Diane said I was late. Did…Did I miss Cindy's birthday?"

"…I-It…w-was while y-y-you were in hospital…I-I-I'm sorry…"

Mike sighed, "So I missed it, after all."

"I-I-I'm s-so sorry…"

Mike smiled sadly, "Don't sweat it. Better late than never, huh? C'mon." He reached over to his desk and picked up the book they'd shared, "Let's read some more, huh?"


	163. Hide the Stench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike walked around Phone Guy, spraying the air freshener over every part of him that he could reach. Phone Guy held up his arms like a capital T, watching as Mike circled him. He couldn't smell the air freshener, but he assumed it was something sweet. Mike took a step back to admire his handiwork, shaking his head softly, "We _gotta_ find a way to clean you. You're stinking up the place." He waved a hand to ward away either the fumes or the rotten, pungent odour.

"Well, excuse _me_ for being a rotting corpse." Phone Guy replied, lowering his arms. "Do you think your mom's starting to notice?"

"Maybe. Kinda hard to hide the stench of a dead body. Ain't many excuses I can use for _that."_ Mike put the can on the desk and went to sit in his chair before he grimaced and grabbed a towel from the end of his bed. "Jesus, Phones…you're starting to leak…" He reached his hand up; Phone Guy crouched slightly so Mike could wipe at the foul-smelling fluid escaping his eye sockets.

"Uh - how come the stench isn't bothering _you?"_

"You kidding me? You ever been to jail?"

"N-No."

"Well, it smells a lot worse there, lemme tell you. Especially the cafeteria, ugh…"


	164. Ghosts or Human Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Phones," Mike said seriously as he sat down in his chair, "think it's about time we figure out how you got into that bear suit in the first place. Don't you?"

"Well, sure," Phone Guy replied, then shrugged, "but where would we even start?"

"Well…" Mike started, then he had to pause to think. Where would one start with a mystery like this? It wasn't like it was something they could just look up in a book at the library. Sure, maybe there'd be something about ghosts or human spirits, but there wouldn't be anything about a soul being attached to a bear suit. What a heavy topic too. "…I dunno. Where would ya start with something like this?" He leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. _Well…if it's Phone Guy's soul we're thinkin' about here…then we'd have to start when that soul left the body…and that means…_ His brow furrowed worriedly.

Phone Guy tilted his head, "Junior? What's wrong?" Mike looked at him; he was nervous, Phone Guy could tell. "Mike? D-Did you think of something?"

"…I did, Phone Guy…But you ain't gonna like it…" When Phone Guy only tilted his head the other way, Mike leaned forward, "I want you to talk me through it."

"Talk you through what?"

"…The time after your call ended. When they stuffed you in that suit."


	165. Right Every Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

The tension was so thick. Too thick. Mike wanted Phone Guy to say something, do something - _anything._ He was just standing there silently. Mike knew he was asking a lot and it pained him to bring up the topic in the first place, but it was necessary. Suddenly, Phone Guy moved; just a tilt of the head, "Y-You know, Junior, I-I hear the carnival's in town!"

Mike frowned, "What?"

"Y-Yeah. Carnival. Uh - i-it's just a small one. Set it up every year, b-before it gets too cold, y'know? I used to go sometimes."

"Phones -"

"There's a fortune teller there! I-I hear she's good - g-gets it right every time! But, uh, but I've never gone."

"Phone Guy -"

"Diane always said it was silly. Not true. I-I disagree, but - heh, what can you do?"

"Phone Guy!" Mike stopped him there. He knew what he was doing. "Quit dodging the subject!" He hadn't meant to snap; he understood why he was doing this.

"…Y-You're asking me to tell you about how I died. That's…I-I'm not dodging. I…I just need to prepare myself. That's all. It's…not s-something I like to remember…"


	166. MAKE IT STOP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

_**The night guard will be fine. The night guard will be fine.** _

_Yellow bear._

" _Oh, no…"_

_Horrible noise._

_**Run. Run quickly. Leave the phone. It's not important.** _

_Freddy's got you. Lift. Carry. Walk. Nothing to do now. Wait it out._

_**So scared. So scared. Got a child - please, don't kill me. Don't want to die. Please, don't let me die! Please, please, please, just LET ME GO!** _

_He won't. You're screwed. Darkness. So cold. Picks you up, holds you above your coffin. You tell him to wait. Tell him it's been an honour. You've had fun, while you could. You think he won't respond. He does. "Same here." Shoves you down._

_Pain. Hurts so bad. Blood exploding from the immediate lacerations. Tears still pouring down your face. Screams burning your throat. Glasses break. Eyes pop out._

_**EVERYTHING HURTS! PLEASE, JUST MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE! PLEASE! PAIN! HURTS! PLEASE! STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!** _

"Phone Guy!" Phone Guy looked at Mike suddenly. He hadn't even been aware of his own sobbing, whimpering and pleading. It was too much. It was just _too much._


	167. Looking at the Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"I'm sorry, Phones…" Mike muttered. His arms were half around the suit's head; Phone Guy was crouching to get closer to Mike's height, his head awkwardly positioned against Mike's collarbone. One of his large hands rested on Mike's shoulder blade. "I shoulda never asked you to do that. I'm really sorry…"

"I-I-I-It's o-okay…" Phone Guy replied, voice still shaking. "Uh - I-I'm s -"

"If you say you're sorry, I swear to God…" Mike trailed off. "It's fine. We just…gotta find a different method. Somethin' that ain't gonna make you remember. Okay?"

"…A-Alr-right. B-But - w-w-what're we…?"

Mike's brow furrowed, "Well…" He paused to think, "…Instead o' looking at the victim," he felt Phone Guy's fingers curl slightly, unintentionally digging them into Mike's skin, "maybe we should look at the murderers. Who knows? Maybe…Maybe it's Freddy that did this to ya. Maybe he does something."

"H-H-He's…j-just a k-kid's robot…"

"He ain't. He's a fucking murderer." Mike tightened the hug a bit, "I wouldn't be surprised if he _can_ do shit like this." He patted Phone Guy's head, "Trust me, Phones, I'm gonna find out how you got in there. And, if I can…how we can get you out."

Phone Guy whimpered and gripped his shirt in one fist.


	168. We're Endoskeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"I-I-I swear to you, M-Mike. F-F-Freddy's never…h-he's just a robot. P-Programmed to, uh, e-entertain kids and everything…" The Phone Guy said, sitting on the floor now, legs stretched out before him.

"Well, you ended up in there somehow." Mike replied, going to fold his arms. The feeling of the bandages on his stump touching his arm made him uncomfortable, however, so he dropped his arms again. "I'm willin' to bet he did somethin' to put you in there. Jus' gotta think…" He turned away to do just that, squinting in concentration. There must've been something different about the bear. He'd never pinned Freddy as any sort of supernatural being, though he'd never pinned him as a normal robot either. Just…a thing. Animatronics didn't suddenly just decide to kill humans and Mike stopped believing the whole 'they think we're endoskeletons' thing ages ago. Mike looked back to Phone Guy to ask him, "Let's start at the beginning. When did they start doin' this bullshit?"

"Uh…" He muttered, "I…I dunno. Uh - m-moving around at night, I gotta say…well. T-That was probably in, uh, 1987. B-But I wouldn't know much about that. I was just a day guard, not an engineer o-or the night guard. T-That would've been Jeremy. F-Fritz, too. For a day." He paused. "…Mike. I-I don't like that look in your eye…"


	169. A Bad Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"M-Mike, I-I know what you're thinking a-and I really _don't think -"_

"Makes sense, though, doesn't it?" Mike cut in, "Only people who would know what they were like are the security guards. Jeremy and Fritz…"

"M-Mike, I mean it. D-Don't…Don't do this…"

Mike raised a brow. He hadn't even explained what exactly he was planning to do. Phone Guy continued, "J-Jeremy wouldn't want to be reminded o-of 1987. N-Neither would Fritz. It…was a bad year for all of us. I- _I_ don't even want to think about it."

Mike frowned slightly, "I know that, Phones. But -"

"N- _No,_ you _don't know."_ Mike shut up immediately. He didn't like that stern tone in Phone Guy's voice, "Y-You weren't _there._ I was. I-It was a bad year a-and I don't want Jeremy to be reminded of all of that. Stop what you're planning right _now."_

Mike stared in silence. He felt like a scolded child, but no amount of telling off was going to stop him. "…Sorry, Phones. But I have to do this. I gotta go and speak to Jeremy. Fritz too, if I can. They might _know_ something and I gotta find out what."

"… _Well._ I want _no_ part of this." Phone Guy crawled to the end of his bed, which he leaned against as he sat, his back to Mike.

"C'mon, Phones…" No reply. _"Fine._ I'll do this by myself, if you ain't gonna _help…"_


	170. Get Them Involved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike turned to go, then growled in frustration, "At least tell me the kid's surname so I know who the hell I'm lookin' for!"

Phone Guy was silent.

" _Phones!_ Now you're just being freaking unfair!" Still, the bear suit didn't say anything. Mike huffed, "You want me to call up Charlie or Hank an' ask them? Huh? Get _them_ involved in this bullshit again?"

Phone Guy was silent for a few moments, during which Mike was worried he really would have to call them up (heaven forbid he do that), then the suit huffed and begrudgingly admitted, "His name was Fitzgerald."

Mike straightened up, trying to appear authoritative, and sucked in a breath. _"Thank you."_

"My _pleasure."_

Mike scowled, "Jesus - Phones, you're blowing this way out of proportion! If what I say to the kid means that much to you, you can come along with me -"

"N- _No!"_ Mike faltered. Phone Guy hadn't sounded angry this time; he'd sounded panicked, as though Mike was forcing him to go. "I…I-I can't do that, Junior. I…H-He hates me. H-H-He _hates_ me. I-I know it, okay? He won't want to see me…"


	171. Missing Frontal Lobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"…I'm sure that's not true, Phones." Mike replied gently, giving a small shrug, "You said so yourself: you and that kid got along, right? He'd be happy to see you." He tried offering the suit a little smile, just as reassurance, but Phone Guy wasn't having it.

"H-He _won't._ J-Jeremy hates me, Mike. He w-won't care."

Mike's smile dropped immediately. If mentioning this little bastard was upsetting Phone Guy this much…"Did he say that to you?"

"No.H-He didn't get a chance. T-Too busy tending to that, uh, m-missing frontal lobe, you know?"

Mike winced. Fifteen. Jeremy had been _fifteen._ Fucking hell. He didn't even want to think about it. "Well…then how do ya know if that's the case if ya won't _try,_ Phones? The kid might be real happy to see you again!"

"Like _this?"_ Phone Guy turned in an attempt to look at Mike. The suit didn't have a proper neck and the shoulders were too bulky for him to turn his head completely.

"…I-I'll explain -"

"N-No. I…E-Even if Jeremy _did_ wanna see me again…I-I'm not ready for anybody else to see me like this…Y-You go. I'll wait here…"

Mike stared for a moment, then sighed and nodded, leaving to start his research.


	172. Thousandth Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike growled softly as his eyes, for the thousandth time in the last five minutes, scanned the pages of the phone book. Names, numbers and various street and postal addresses passed through his sight - not that he knew what they said. "This would be a lot easier if I knew how to fuckin' read…" Mike grumbled.

Don't get him wrong, he and Phone Guy's lessons were coming along nicely, but he was no expert yet. Phone Guy may have had a PhD, but that didn't mean he could teach Mike what he was meant to know years ago in a matter of days. Only a miracle worker could do that and, despite all that Phone Guy had managed to do; getting Mike to tell him his secrets by simply being friendly, the dead man was no miracle worker.

The brunet sighed and picked up the book from his lap, getting up from his seat on the stairs and moving over to the sofa, where his mother was sitting with her own reading material. She'd scribbled all over that notebook's page. "Hey, Mom?" She looked up as he sat down beside her, "Do you see a 'Fitzgerald' around here?" He pointed at the page, "Uh - I've got a little headache and my eyes hurt…"

Mrs. Schmidt leaned over to check the book herself, then pointed to the name halfway down the page, "Right there, Mikey." Mike smiled and thanked her, getting up to go, before she stopped him, "Mikey, hold on. We need to talk about something…"


	173. Hand-Biting Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

When Mike re-entered his bedroom, Phone Guy didn't look up nor speak. Mike hadn't expected him to. The brunet walked over to his desk and started collecting up his coat when the bear suit shuffled, "Did…Did you find him…?"

"Yeah." Mike nodded. "Lives pretty far from here, though. Further than you did. I'll probably be gone for a while." He sighed, then looked to Phone Guy, "…I've got some news for you." Phone Guy turned to look at him. "…Y'know the whole 'hand-biting' incident?"

"I-I was there…" Phone Guy replied, a bit of annoyance on his tone.

"Yeah, well…my mom's suing." Phone Guy straightened up; Mike could imagine the shocked expression. "She's insisting we do. Said she wouldn't let them get away with hurtin' me like that." He gave a humourless chuckle, "Ain't that cool? Anyway…with the publicity this is gonna get and how badly Freddy's has done in the years…I think you know what's gonna happen." Of course Phone Guy knew, but Mike elaborated anyway. "Freddy's _will fall…_ I'm sorry." There was silence. "You can blame me, if you want…" Despite all that had happened, Mike knew how much the whole restaurant chain still meant to Phone Guy. He couldn't help but feel bad.

"…It had a good run. While it could." Phone Guy said, then turned away once more.


	174. For Phone Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

This bus ride felt similar to the one that had taken him to Phone Guy's house. The same heavy, almost guilty feeling in his heart. Guilt because he had planned to intrude upon a dead man's home and take his things; guilt because he was about to get some poor kid involved in the Freddy's bullshit again. Someone who was missing half of an organ because of these things shouldn't have to go through all of it again; wouldn't want to.

But it was important. It was for Phone Guy, so it was _important._ Mike had to do this, even if he had to wrench out every bad memory the kid had in him.

It took longer to get to the Fitzgerald residence than it did the Cawthon, though Mike was glad to get the chance to sit down. The bus stop was just around the corner from Jeremy's home; it took Mike no time at all to walk down there.

Even from the outside, Jeremy's house looked so small and cramped, white paint chipping here and there and a pipe leaking water just outside and a tile missing from the steps to the front door. Nothing like Phone Guy's had been.

The brunet pushed the doorbell with his thumb and waited for a minute, giving another press just in case. A small voice called out from within the home, though Mike couldn't make out what it said, then the door opened and Mike froze.


	175. Sign of Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

It was weird, Mike thought, to see the boy Phone Guy had spoken of so much right before him. Knowing he'd survived the same situation as him. Another survivor - Mike had never met one of those.

Jeremy Fitzgerald was shorter than Mike and still had this very young look about him; one could've gotten his age wrong very easily. Mike remembered vaguely what he'd looked like in that photo he'd found in Phone Guy's house; his ginger hair had grown, long enough that it was tied into a loose ponytail, and was scruffier, with a fringe that almost covered his eyes. Those brown eyes sat behind thick, square-shaped glasses; the very same from 1987. The boy wore a dark hoodie that was too big for him and loose-fitting jeans. Mike couldn't help but look to his forehead, blue eyes searching over it for any sign of damage or scars. He felt bad for doing so, but he could sense Jeremy's eyes on his stump, so he figured he was free to stare too.

Finally, the boy spoke. His accent was light, but it was undeniable that he was Irish. "Uh…c-c-c-ca-ca-can I h-help you, s-sir…?"

Mike finally looked back to his face and took a breath, "Are you Jeremy Fitzgerald?"

"Y-Y-Yes…?"

Mike suddenly looked so determined. "I've gotta talk with you about something."


	176. Packet of Screwdrivers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

It'd been so awkward, explaining to him what he wanted to talk about. Mike had sounded confident, but his heart was thumping loudly and adrenaline was high. He was perfectly ready to force his way in if Jeremy told him to go away, but - much to Mike's surprise - the boy had agreed almost immediately. A flicker of fear had been in his eyes when Mike mentioned Freddy's, though Mike had been expecting that.

Finally, the two were walking into the cramped living room of the Fitzgerald household. Too much furniture; not enough space in the house to put it all. Random bits and bobs were littered around the place, and Jeremy moved a cardboard box, two coats, a scarf and a packet of screwdrivers off of an armchair so Mike could sit down. "S-S-S-Sorry about t-this…We're wor-wor-working on, uh, st-stuff…"

"It's fine." Mike shrugged and took his seat. Jeremy sat in the armchair opposite him and shifted nervously, pulling at the hem of his hoodie nervously.

"Um. Um. I-I-I don't know w-wha-what to s-s-say…" The redhead said anxiously.

"Well, lucky for you, I do." Mike replied, "I know this is asking a lot - considering all that went down - but I need you to stick with me here." Jeremy gave him a shaky nod, so Mike asked carefully, "…Do you remember a guy called Scott Cawthon?"

The way Jeremy's face lit up made Mike's heart squeeze painfully.


	177. Millionth Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"He was re-rea-really nice to me…" Jeremy remembered fondly, a smile on his face as he stared at the carpet. "E-Everybody i-ignored me, since I wa-was so young, b-but Mr. Cawthon gr-greeted me and ma-made me feel welcome. I-I was really nervous, s-so Mr. Cawthon pro-promised to call me ev-every night to kee-keep my mind off things. He did, too. Ev-Every night." He kicked his feet lightly, "He didn't mind when I a-asked too many que-questions or f-followed him around. Mr. Cawthon…he a-acted like a dad to me." He looked up and gave him a bashful smile. "I-Is that weird?"

Mike shook his head slowly. "Not at all." He reassured, despite thinking otherwise.

Jeremy's smile grew a little wider as he looked to the carpet again, "He was…the nicest guy ever." His smile dropped, "B-But…af-af-after what happened, I-I wasn't al-al-allow-allowed to see 'im. M-Me mam wouldn't le-le-let me get involved in a-anything to do with Freddy's, a-and she blamed Mr. Cawthon for w-what happened." He sat up straight, "B-But Mr. Cawthon isn't at fault! I-I-I promise!"

"It's okay." Mike replied, "I know he's not."

Jeremy visibly relaxed, "…Y-Y-You know Mr. Cawthon, don't you? W-W-Where is he? Is he doing okay? C-Ca-Can I see him?"

For possibly the millionth time that day, Mike's words caught in his throat.


	178. Quit That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike bit his lip, unable to keep his eyes on the boy. Phone Guy had said he didn't want anyone to see him like that, so there was no way he could take Jeremy back to see him. Charlie and Hank had been inevitable, but there was still a choice with Jeremy - a choice Phone Guy had already made, and Mike had no right to change that in any way. "See…the thing is, kid…"

Jeremy's brow had creased by now, "I-Is he oka-oka-okay? Does…Doesn't he wanna see me, too? I-I-I-I mean, we didn't ge-ge-get to say go-goodbye, s-so…I-I thought…" He cast his eyes to the carpet again; Mike swore he could see tears building up.

"Quit that." Mike said, "…He _does_ wanna see you." _I know he does. He's just being a stubborn prick about it._ "But, the thing is…he can't."

"W-W-Why not? Is h-he okay?"

"He's…" _Dead. In a bear suit._ "…fine. He's fine, he just…" It'd been easier to tell Diane and Cindy that he didn't know where Phone Guy was altogether. Trying to tell Jeremy he was fine, but just _couldn't_ see him, and trying to think of a reason why was much harder. "…Your mom's not the only one who blamed him for the Bite of '87..."

Jeremy looked blank for a moment, "But…But it _w-wasn't_ his fau-fault…!"

"Yeah. Try telling him that." _Or don't. He doesn't want you to see him like that._


	179. Only Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike watched as Jeremy sat back in his seat, hands buried in the pocket on the front of his hoodie. A million thoughts seemed to be running through Jeremy's brain - or, the half that he still had. It was easy to forget that he _was_ missing half of an organ, all due to the animatronics. Mike wouldn't have guessed it if Phone Guy hadn't told him.

Jeremy nibbled his lip nervously, obviously trying to think of a way to see Phone Guy, and Mike had to speak up, "Listen, regardless of what I've told you so far, Pho - _Scott_ ain't what I came here to talk about." Jeremy's eyes found him again, a dash of confusion in that panicked gaze. "See, there's…something I'm curious about. You're pretty much the only one I can go to about this." He would've mentioned Fritz, but, if Jeremy thought he was the only soul Mike could speak to, it might do him well to not speak of the other guard.

Jeremy fidgeted, "…Mam will be re-re-real-really upset if she catch-catches ya here…C-Con-Consi-Considerin' who ya are…"

"Then I'll try and make this quick." Mike said, straightening his spine, "You were the night guard in '87. You've seen what the animatronics are like at night."

Jeremy gulped nervously, nodding once, "…Yeah…"

"I want you to tell me everything about them. About your time at Freddy's."


	180. No Proper Night Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"T-The-There's probably n-not a lot I ca-ca-can say that you - you won't know alrea-already…" Jeremy said uncertainly, "I-I-If you worked as a night guard, t-that is…"

"I did." Mike replied, certain he'd said this before, "I know they move around and all that. But, like I said…I'm curious about something."

Jeremy nodded twice, a silent 'I know, you told me', and he fiddled with his fingers. It looked disturbingly like the way Phone Guy would do it. "…M-Mr. C-Caw-Cawthon said that, u-um, the anima-animatronics m-moved like that c-cause they weren't giv-given a 'pro-proper n-night mode'. T-They thou-thou-thought they were in the wr-wrong room a-an-and looked for noise - t-that's w-wh-why we had the musi-music box - oh, a-and the Fre-Fre-Freddy mask. And -"

"Woah, slow down, kid!" Mike waved his hand. "Jesus Christ - I dunno about any o' this! Music box? Freddy head? No proper 'night mode'? Phone - _Scott_ didn't say anything about that." He leaned on his knees, "Run it by me again. _Slowly_ this time."

Jeremy winced and bit his lip, clearly embarrassed, "I…I-I'm sorry, it's…jus-jus-just been a w-wh-while since a-all of that…N-No-Nobody _listened_ like you do…" He reached up and rubbed his forehead slowly, hissing lightly, and Mike's mouth fell open when he could finally see the dark scars of the Bite of '87 victim.


	181. He Always Saw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Mr. Caw-Caw-Cawthon said they didn't ha-ha-have a n-night mode. T-T-That they th-thought they w-were in the wrong r-r-roo-room. T-They moved around…C-Ca-Came into the of-off-office…" Jeremy's brow creased as he played with his fingers, "…T-They sca-scared me…A-A lot…" He shuffled uncomfortably, "I-I e-even cried. M-Mr. Cawthon w-w-would o-open the restaurant in the m-m-mor-morning, s-so…h-he always saw. H-He'd buy me a milkshake a-and a snack a-at the c-c-ca-café down the street a-and talk t-to me." The redhead smiled at the memories, then frowned again, "…T-The Fre-Fre-Freddy head w-was to fool the a-a-ani-animatronics. M-Make them th-think I was one o-of them…"

"And that _worked?"_ Mike asked. Why hadn't he ever thought of that?

"M-Mostly. N-No-Not on F-Foxy, though…" Mike's stump ached suddenly; he rubbed it to soothe the pain. "M-Mr. Cawthon said that one w-was a 'bit tw-twi-twitchy'. S-So, it didn't w-w-wor-work on him. I-I had to f-f-flash a li-light at him i-i-in-instead. L-Locked him in place." An increasingly worried look appeared on Jeremy's face, "T-There was an-another one t-too. T-That the mask wouldn't wor-work on. That one was…w-why we ha-ha-had the music box…" He swallowed thickly, "I…I agree w-with Mr. Cawthon…I nev-never liked that Pup-Puppet thing…"


	182. Keep It at Bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Puppet?"

Jeremy nodded cautiously, as though speaking of the thing would summon it. "Y-Y-Yeah…I-It…Well. I-I dunno what it w-w-wa-was…A-Anyway, it…a-al-always s-seemed to be…a-alive." He shook his head before Mike could speak, "No-Not like the an-a-ani-animatronics…Like…L-L-Like a _p-person…"_ Mike sat up in his seat and Jeremy bit his lip, "I-It sou-sounds crazy, I-I know…B-B-B-But I _swear_ t-that's h-how it was!"

"Doesn't sound crazy." Mike replied. "Trust me when I say I've seen crazier."

Jeremy's shoulders fell as he visibly relaxed, then he looked away, "…T-Tha-That's why we ha-ha-had the music b-box…K-Kee-Keep it at bay…A-Af-After the i-incident - af-after Freddy's cl-closed, it was t-take-taken away w-with the other t-toys…"

Mike's ears perked up at that. 'Incident'…? "What incident?"

Jeremy stared at him, suddenly looking afraid again, "You…didn't h-hear about it?"

"About what?"

"The…ch-chil-children…t-tha-that went missing at Fre-Freddy's…"

Mike's eyes widened until they hurt, "…No…Tell me more."


	183. Theories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"I-I-I don't re-rea-really remember h-how many went mi-mis-missing." Jeremy said thoughtfully, sounding rather guilty at having forgotten. "B-But…uh - s-sorry, I-I don't know _m-much._ Mr. C-Caw-Cawthon would know more; y-you should as-ask him. A-All I really remember is t-that Mr. Cawthon sounded r-really distressed o-over the ph-ph-phone. Like…" His brow creased, "…L-Like he was c-crying, maybe…" Mike's eyes widened. "I-I dunno h-how _involved_ with the si-situation he was, b-but -"

" _PHONE GUY WOULDN'T DO THAT!"_ Mike exploded, flinging himself to his feet. If looks could kill, Jeremy would've died a hundred times over. Mike was fairly certain his fingernails were cutting his palms, his fists were just too tight.

Jeremy threw himself back, trembling and curling into a ball, "'Ph-Phone Guy'? Fuck - I-I-I-I-I know! I-I d-di-didn't m- _mean_ it like that! I-I'm so-so-sorry! P- _Please,_ d-don't!" Mike's scowl slowly dropped, put off by Jeremy's reaction, and the brunet sat back down. Jeremy uncurled himself, "…I-I know M-Mr. Cawthon w-wouldn't d-do anything to h-hur-hurt kids. I-It wasn't h-h-hi- _him._ I-It was…" He trailed off.

" _Who?"_ Mike snapped. He swore, if he ever got his hands on whoever made _kids_ disappear…

"N-No-Nobody r-really knows, b-but…I-I have my th-theories…"


	184. There Was a Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"T-T-There was a man…H-He worked at F-F-Fre-Freddy's the s-same time a-a-as me. D-Day sh-shi-shift, though. I-I-I me-met him a co-couple of times c-cause I would s-some-sometimes visit Mr. C-Cawthon during the d-day. He…" Jeremy's brow furrowed as he cringed, brown eyes suddenly finding a nearby open tin of biscuits very interesting, "…H-He was cr-creepy…I-I didn't like b-being in a roo-roo-room with him. E-Even when Mr. Caw-Cawthon said he was o-okay, t-that they were f-friends…" He shook his head, "I-I didn't tr-trust him…Not at all…"

"What happened to him?" Mike asked slowly, on the edge of his seat.

"I-I dunno. N-No-Nobody does. H-He dis-disappeared af-after he was f-f-fi-fired. I-I dunno w-what for, though." Jeremy shook his head slowly, "I-I wouldn't b-be s-s-surprised if it was him…'A suit in the b-ba-ba-back. A yel-yel-yellow one'. O-Only an em-employee could g-get back there…"

"'A yellow one'? Chica?"

"N-No. Def-Definitely not Ch-Chi-Chica." He frowned, "T-The suit wa-was used t-to…w-well. I-I don't think I n-n-need to ex-ex-explain it…"

"No." Mike squeezed his fist shut, "You don't."

Jeremy sighed, "…I-I don't wanna s-se-see him e-ever again…N-Not ever…"


	185. Fake Limb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Did…anything _else_ happen after this…incident? The kids going missing?"

Jeremy sucked in a large breath quickly, right hand immediately going up and massaging his forehead tenderly. Once more, the ginger hair was moved enough for Mike to see the dark, jagged scars staining Jeremy's skin. Just seeing them made Mike rub his stump, feeling it ache beneath the bandages. "T-The a-a-ani-animatro-tronics b-behaved _wrong…_ T-They…" He whimpered and rubbed his forehead again, shutting his eyes in numb pain. Mike bit his lip, looking down at his stump guiltily. Jeremy looked at him, "…Does t-t-that still hur-hur-hurt…?"

Mike looked up, then shrugged, "Sometimes." Jeremy continued to stare, a silent question in those brown eyes. Mike answered it, "Foxy." The redhead responded with a cringe; he'd never liked Foxy. Mike couldn't help but ask, "Does _that_ still hurt?"

"…S-Sometimes…" Jeremy muttered, then looked to Mike's arm thoughtfully for a moment. He hesitated to speak next, "…You know, m-my friend Fr-Fritz…h-he likes ma-ma-machines…I-I bet he c-could m-make you a pro-pro-prosth-thetic…"

"Prosthetic? What's that?"

"A f-fake limb. Noth-Nothing special, b-but…i-it'll f-fill the v-void, I bet."

Mike's brow raised. _Killin' two birds with one stone here._ "Take me to him."


	186. Where He Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

They were walking around the streets for ages, Jeremy constantly muttering to himself angrily. Mike was, quite frankly, getting tired of this, even wondering if Jeremy really _was_ leading him to Fritz Smith or not. "D'you not remember where he lives or somethin'?"

"N-N- _No."_ Jeremy huffed, "I-I just d-d-do-don't know w-where he's p- _parked._ I-It's hard finding Fritz w-when he does-doesn't wanna be found…"

"Parked?" Mike frowned confusedly, but stayed quiet as he followed Jeremy down two more streets.

Just as he was about to snap and ask again, Jeremy's hand shot out and he pointed at something down the street, "THERE!" With that, the redhead charged off. Mike spluttered out nonsense, then went racing after him.

Jeremy finally stopped at a beat up, dirty van, pounding his fist on the doors at the back, "Fr-Fr-Fritz! O-Open up! _Fritz!_ C-C'mon, I-I _need_ you!"

"Wish it wasn't the first time I've heard _that._ Use your freaking _eyes,_ Jeremy."

The two ex-guards stepped around the van to find the very man they were looking for, sitting in a deck chair on the grass near his vehicle. Mike blinked twice as Jeremy frowned deeply and the man lowered his sunglasses with a grin, "Well. Hel _lo."_


	187. Cutesy Restaurant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Fritz Smith was a lanky man, perhaps too thin for his own good. His skin was brown, but with patches of white here and there; his eyes a darker brown than his skin, like chocolate. His dreadlocks matched the colour of his eyes and were tied into a ponytail behind his head. A t-shirt with some faded picture and a ripped pair of jeans hung on his figure; he didn't wear shoes nor socks. Fritz's attire, combined with the deck chair and sunglasses, made Mike wonder if the man was aware it was wintertime. He stood up, towering over Mike and Jeremy, and took off his sunglasses, snapping them shut and hooking them on his shirt, "C'mon, Jer, you didn't tell me about him!" He grinned and put his hands to his hips, "Shoulda brought him over sooner."

"S-Stop it, Fritz. T-This is M-Mi-Mike. He wor-worked at Freddy's. The new one."

"Seriously?" Fritz scoffed, "What d'you waste your life _there_ for?"

Mike frowned, "I got my reasons."

"Obviously." Fritz scratched his hair, "What d'ya need me for, besides -"

"Stop." Jeremy interrupted, "H-He's, uh, w-well. H-He wants a-answers."

Fritz snorted. They didn't need to tell him what about. "Believe me, I'll gladly tell ya everything I can. Freddy's ain't some cutesy restaurant, y'know."

"Yeah." Mike's frown tightened. "I know."


	188. Number On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"B-B-Be-Before t-that, Fritz." Jeremy spoke up hesitantly, holding out a hand to stop him, "Uh…t-t-the other rea-reason w-we wanted to see ya…Um…" He looked to Mike nervously, then back to Fritz, "Y-You st-still mess with, uh, pros-prosthetic l-limbs, right, Fritz?"

"Sure." Fritz shrugged, "I mess with _everything,_ Jer. You know _that."_

"Right." Jeremy cleared his throat, frowning lightly, "W-Well…d-do you have enough parts to…make one now?"

Fritz sucked in some air and looked to his van, "…Most likely. Maybe." He looked to Mike's stump, tilting his head, "What happened to you, then?"

Mike lifted his stump into his hand and cradled it lightly, "Foxy."

Fritz winced, _"Ouch._ He sure did a number on _you."_

"Tell me about it."

"S-So, F-Fritz?" Jeremy asked, playing with the hem of his hoodie, "D-D-Do you th-think you can do it?"

Fritz looked over at his van again, head tilted thoughtfully, then he squinted, "Lemme see what I got." With that, he opened the backdoors to his van, revealing the inside, and Mike's words lost him for a moment, his lips forming a perfect 'o'.


	189. Zany Hoarder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.
> 
> Please, stop asking me to write something longer than a drabble.

The inside of Fritz's van was a throng of random objects, with its pots of paint, carpet segments, boxes of tools - it looked like a junkyard. Mike's brow furrowed when he noticed the bed set, then turned to Jeremy, "Does he… _live_ in his van?"

"Yeah." Jeremy replied, nodding once as he watched Fritz mess around with something at the back. "Ou-Out of ch-choice a-and f-f-fi-fi-financial issues."

Mike thought _his_ situation sucked, but Fritz didn't even have a _house._ He felt a bit bad for complaining so much now. The brunet looked back to the van as Fritz stood up, carrying some sort of metallic piece in one hand, "This'll work fine, I think."

Mike looked to the metal cylinder, "How am I gonna pick things up with _that?"_

Fritz frowned, "No, no, this isn't _it._ This is just _part_ of it! I'm definitely gonna fix this up - been ages since I've done somethin' like this. You're kind of a blessing for me."

Mike's tone softened, now looking worried, "Listen, I know I'm asking a lot, but could you get it done in a week? I really don't have much time…"

The zany hoarder looked to him, a smug smirk on his face, "Don't insult me, Mike, I'm gonna have it done in a few hours."

Mike spluttered as Jeremy giggled beside him, "Y-You're the be-best there is, Fritz!"


	190. Fill the Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike sat in Fritz's deckchair, watching the man go in and out of his van to collect pieces, parts and tools. He wasn't quite building anything just yet, simply laying them down on the grass to be used later. As he went, he spoke, "Lemme tell you, it's been ages since I've messed with prosthetics. Didn't make 'em _for_ anyone. Just cause."

"But you can still make 'em, right?" Mike asked wearily.

Fritz scoffed, "Course. I don't _unlearn_ stuff _that_ easily. Won't be anything fancy, mind. Just…"

"Fill the void." Mike finished, feeling Jeremy glance at him.

Fritz smiled at him, "Exactly." The man collected a blowtorch from his van, then the mask that accompanied it. "Right. Better get started, huh?"

"And this won't take long?"

"Not at all." Fritz slipped the mask on, "Cause if there's one thing Fritz Smith is good at," he winked at Mike before flipping the mask down, "it's _blowing."_

Mike blinked as Fritz went to the task at hand, "Did he just tell a _dick joke_ at me?"

"Y-Y-Yeah…" Jeremy muttered, "H-He do-does that. Y-You'll get u-u-used to it…"

Mike frowned, then looked over at Fritz, "I ain't gay."

Fritz scoffed out a chuckle, raising Mike's eyebrow, "Neither am I."


	191. One Night at Freddy's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

As Fritz worked, continuously muttering to himself and setting the pieces in an order that only made sense to him, the three men talked. Discussed the topic Fritz had promised. "You only worked _one night_ at Freddy's?" Mike asked.

"Yup." Fritz said, flipping up his mask momentarily to check his work properly, "Tampered with the animatronics' AIs."

"You're kiddin' - same here!"

Fritz looked over his shoulder, "Haha, seriously?! Well, damn, why'd you do it?"

Mike's grin fell, "…I just…wanted to."

"Same." Fritz flipped his mask back down, "Wanted to see what those things could do. Got curious. Quite a night, lemme tell ya."

Mike nodded. He wanted to question him further on that, ask him if he was serious or not because _damn_ \- there'd been _more_ of them back then. Fritz had guts. But he had bigger fish to fry. "What about…I mean, I know you were there for only one shift, but…do you remember anything about those kids going missing?"

Work abruptly stopped. Breath taken in sharply.

Jeremy winced, "Fr-Fri-Fritz…"

"It's okay, Jer." Fritz said lowly, then sighed, "…Yeah. I remember that _so well."_


	192. Good Few Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"It happened before I showed up. Just before Jeremy's last shift, I think? I dunno." He scratched at his hair, head tilted upwards as he pondered. "Everybody was pretty on edge about it, you can imagine. Kids going missing at a pizza place. I didn't know much about it going into the place, only afterwards.

"Anyways, there was a guy there. Fuck, what was his name…? I only saw him once, didn't really get a chance to again. I can picture him, though…He had fuckin'…blond hair. Glasses."

Mike sat up, eyes widening, "…Scott Cawthon…"

"That was it!" Fritz pointed at him, "You know 'im, then. Yeah, I met 'im. He was so fuckin'…jittery, though. Shaking all the time, always just…staring into space. Pretty sure he was crying when I met 'im. He just…told me 'good luck' and that…that he was _sorry."_ He shrugged, "I didn't see him again after that. Guy must've been real freaked out by what happened."

Jeremy glanced at Mike, who ignored him. "…Know anything else?"

"Yeah. That they didn't catch the bastard that did it. Oh, but they jailed _someone,_ alright!" Fritz threw down a piece of metal that would make Mike's wrist, "…Spent a good few years tryin' to tell 'em I was innocent…Didn't even let me visit Jeremy…"


	193. Proved My Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"…They blamed you."

"Yeah, they fuckin' did." Fritz replied grumpily, "I didn't do the complete sentence. If I did, I would still be there. Nah, they let me out after a few years cause some new evidence came in that proved my innocence or some shit like that. I've kinda blocked it out, honestly." He went back to using his blowtorch.

Mike swallowed thickly. Fritz didn't seem that bad of a guy, one would have to wonder why he, of all people, got the blame when there were loads of Fazbear employees. Especially given _when_ he had been hired. It didn't make sense.

And Phone Guy…oh, Phone Guy. Being a father himself, hearing about missing children must've set him off. Cindy would've been a newborn at the time, Mike figures, so…fuck, the poor man. "And…you dunno who did it?"

"If I did," Fritz replied, "I would've hunted the fucker down myself."

Mike looked to Jeremy, silently speaking of Jeremy's earlier theory, "There was…nobody weird around? That you might've suspected?"

"Only Cawthon." Mike felt a twinge of anger rise up and he readied himself to yell at Fritz as he had done Jeremy, but Fritz shook his head, "But, no. That guy was way too gentle. Too innocent. I doubt he did it. Whoever did, though…is a fucking monster."


	194. Cawthon Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"So, you know 'im, then? This Cawthon guy?"

Mike hesitated, now feeling Jeremy's gaze stabbing into him, "…Yeah. I do."

"I only met 'im once, got fired for tamperin' with the 'bots before I could see 'im again, so…not a great reading on him. How's he doing? Is he okay?"

Mike bit his lip. There was a chance. A chance to tell Fritz and Jeremy about what had happened to Phone Guy. Where he was now. The state he was in. He was tempted, actually tempted to, for just a moment, before he stopped himself.

He couldn't. He just couldn't. Phone Guy wanted to remain a secret - one that only Mike, Charlie and Hank knew about - for as long as it took for him to get completely comfortable with his new form. If Mike told them without his permission, it would most likely destroy any and all trust the man had in him - and he couldn't _do that._

"…He's fine. He just…is in a rough place right now."

"Ah, that's a shame. He was a nice guy, from what I've heard. Hope he gets better."

"…Yeah…Same here…"

"Well…tell 'im 'hi' for me, huh?"

"Me too." Jeremy cut in, giving Mike an understanding smile when he looked at him.

Mike couldn't return it for the life of him. "…Will do."


	195. Try Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

When she heard the door open and shut downstairs, she immediately tensed up, then looked over at the door to her bedroom, expecting someone to burst in demanding money. Cautiously, she called, "Mikey?"

"Just me, Mom." Mike called back, bag clutched close in his one hand. Mrs. Schmidt sighed in relief, completely unaware of where her son had been for the last few hours. She'd worried, but chalked it down to him still being in his youth.

Mike waited to see if she would come down to greet him, feeling relieved when she didn't, and went to his room instead. He had only just shut the door before -

"MIKE!"

Mike almost jumped right out of his skin as a blur of brown flew at him, taking him by the shoulders, "Y-You've been gone for _hours,_ Mike!" Phone Guy exclaimed, checking every inch of the man for injuries. "I-I was so _worried!"_

"Sorry…" Mike chuckled. "Didn't mean to disappear on ya like that…"

"W-Well…you're home now." Phone Guy said, releasing his shoulders and stepped back, then he tilted his head, "What's that?"

Mike grinned widely at him, "Phones, you won't _believe_ what I've got in here."

"Try me."


	196. Pretty Damn Good with Tools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"So, it turns out," Mike said as he walked over to his bed, taking a seat on the edge, "Fritz Smith is pretty damn good with tools."

"Y-You met Fritz, then?"

"Mm-hm. Jeremy too." Phone Guy tensed up; Mike noticed and ignored it. "Anyways, they saw my stump and they've built me a lil' something to help out." Mike set the bag down beside him, dug around in it, then grunted as he lifted out the object.

"Oh, my…" Phone Guy muttered in awe; Mike resisted a laugh.

Half in Mike's hand, half in his lap, was Mike's brand new prosthetic limb. The metal it was made from, whatever it was, was a dull, grey colour; the hand was set into a relaxed position. No finger joints. The wrist was made of several little joints, though, and was attached to a slim, metallic cylinder. On the outside, fastened just below the wrist, was a layer of brown leather, open now. Mike grinned widely, "Isn't it _cool?!"_

"It is." Phone Guy agreed.

"Look, he showed me how to put it on…" Mike slid his stump into the cylinder, then pulled the leather together and tied it like shoelaces; having to use his teeth instead of a second hand. Once everything was nice and tight, he slowly lifted it up. "Look, Phones, _I've got my hand back!"_


	197. Robot Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Isn't it so fucking cool?!"

"It…It is." Phone Guy muttered, stepping closer to him to get a better look. Mike held it out for him and Phone Guy ever so gently took it in both hands to analyse. It was impressive work, alright, especially from somebody with not a dollar to their name.

"Here, look, he gave me another hand to attach onto it." Mike dug into his bag again and pulled out another metal hand. This one was stuck as a fist. "I can take this one off and put the other hand on. He said he'll make more for me when he's got more parts." Mike indicated to the latch on his wrist as he spoke. Unlock that, a quick tug - the hand would come right off.

"Hm." Phone Guy nodded. "W-Well…he did a good job on it. Uh, did you have to pay him a lot for it?"

Mike's grin turned bashful, "Well, it's a lot cheaper than the 'official' stuff ya can buy…but he did charge me one-hundred dollars. Good deal, huh?" He held up the hand to Phone Guy, "Look, Phones, now we _both_ got robot hands!"

Phone Guy tilted his head, then gently pressed his hand to Mike's, aligning the palms and fingers correctly. It was much larger than Mike's prosthetic hand, though he discovered he quite liked the difference. "Heh…I guess we do…"


	198. Really Go Bonkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Well, besides gettin' me a cool hand, that little trip did help me out." Mike sat back on his bed, Phone Guy sitting on the floor in front of him. "Got more info to help my theory, Phones. Y'know, the one about the animatronics putting your soul into a suit?"

"I remember, Junior."

"Think I've worked out when and why the animatronics started doin' the shit they're doin'. See, sure, they're programming's fucked up, and that's why they moved at night in the first place, right?"

"That's right. The engineers didn't know what caused it. Uh - we just thought they had no proper night mode…"

"Yeah, that's what Jeremy said." Mike nodded, ignoring how tense Phone Guy got, "But I bet I know what made 'em really go bonkers. Jeremy told me about it."

Phone Guy nodded cautiously, "…Right. W-Well, Junior, don't leave me in suspense. W-What've you got cooking up in that brain of yours, huh?"

Mike smirked and shuffled closer to the edge of the bed. Despite the topic, he couldn't help but feel a bit of adrenaline. He was finally cracking the code; excitement was expected. "You'd know about it: it's the incident with the missing kids. From 1987."

He really, really didn't like the way Phone Guy whimpered like that.


	199. Yellow Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"I'm sorry that I keep making you remember crap like this, Phones, but I really gotta know about it." Mike watched as Phone Guy fidgeted uncomfortably, "See, I think Freddy and the others got angry about the kids going missing. Maybe they saw something?" Mike looked away thoughtfully, "Jeremy said there was a yellow suit in the back that got used. If it was in the back, then the animatronics musta seen somethin', right?" Silence. "…C'mon, Phones. I need your help here…"

Phone Guy shuffled uncomfortably. "I…I…I-It wasn't a good _time…"_

"I know, Phones, and I'm sorry you had to deal with all of that. But…please, Phones, anything you can tell me…" Phone Guy gave a little sigh, so Mike went on, "Listen, Jeremy told me about this guy. He said he was creepy and Jeremy didn't like being in a room with him. Said he was a day guard?" Phone Guy took in a sharp breath, head snapping up, "He said you knew 'im and -"

" _Stop!"_

Mike jumped, staring at his friend with wide eyes; his outburst had actually _scared_ him. "Ph-Phones…?"

"T-Talking about those kids is one thing, Michael, b-but do _not_ speak about that man in front of me…!" Phone Guy was trembling, "P- _Please…_ just _don't…"_


	200. Left Him Traumatised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"…S-Sorry…I didn't mean to snap…"

"Don't be." Mike replied, "I was being nosy."

"Y-You have every right to be curious. It's just…I wouldn't be able to help you much, Junior. I don't remember a lot about him. I…I sort of made myself forget, honestly. It…It was too much. All of it. I…almost did something really, really horrible." Phone Guy was still trembling, fists clenched shut. If he had had a human body, Mike knew he'd have tears in his eyes. Whatever Phone Guy had gone through in '87, it'd left him traumatised. Mike's heart ached just thinking about it.

"Phones, stop." Mike held out a hand, "You don't have to go into all o' that, okay? The guy that did it…He's not the one I'm interested in right now. It's the animatronics." Mike's own fist squeezed shut. If he ever got his hands on the guy that had made Phone Guy so scared…

"…Well. I dunno much about the culprit, but I _can_ tell you about the yellow suit Jeremy was talking about." Phone Guy offered after a moment, looking to Mike now.

Mike looked to him, frowning thoughtfully. That was a start, surely. To know about the suit used to kidnap the kids. Take them away. It _was a start._ Mike climbed off of his bed and sat down opposite Phone Guy, crossing his legs, "Go on."


	201. Original

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"There were two, uh, 'yellow suits' originally. Fredbear and Spring Bonnie." Mike raised an eyebrow. "Uh, I guess you can say they're the original Freddy and Bonnie. The _original_ animatronics, i-in the whole franchise."

"Seriously? But I thought that was Freddy?"

"N-No, Freddy was later. Fredbear's the original bear." He sighed and fiddled with his fingers, "You've, uh, you've seen it, actually."

Mike frowned confusedly and looked away in thought. Where could he have ever seen Fredbear? He didn't even know a 'Fredbear' until now. So…? The thought struck him and he looked to Phone Guy, "Wait a sec - you mean that yellow bear in the office?"

"Yeah…well, that's Fredbear's suit. Uh - though, it looked a lot better back in the day." Phone Guy scratched the side of his head, "I didn't work at Fredbear's Family Diner - uh, that's the original place - but I _did_ work at the first Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Fredbear and Spring Bonnie were brought over there - they doubled as a suit you could wear, see. They were springlock costumes."

"Springlock costumes…?"

"Yeah. Uh, there was a crank to pull back the animatronic parts. A human could climb inside and act as the character they were wearing. But, uh…they went _wrong…"_


	202. Walk in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"You mean they started stuffin' people into suits, too?" Mike asked, leaning forward.

"No, no." Phone Guy replied, scratching the side of his head, "Uh - they didn't have to. See, uh, what happened was…w-well. The, uh, the suits had these springlock mechanisms in them, b-but they were faulty. Uh, even one little breath on the mechanisms was enough to…well. Set them off."

"Set 'em off?" Mike's mouth dropped open, "You mean…like…make them go back? T-To the animatronic form?"

"Yup."

"But…then the person inside -"

"Bingo."

Mike's eyes widened until they hurt as he stared at the bear suit in front of him. It was one thing to get pressed inside an animatronic suit and get cut up as you went along, but to have the parts all just…spring onto you like that? Mike couldn't even imagine it. "Jesus Christ - the person would get sliced to _pieces!"_

"Well…I wouldn't say 'sliced'. More like…'punched holes into'. Like cheese." Mike gagged and held his fist to his mouth to stop himself puking, to which Phone Guy chuckled without humour. "Heh, yeah…Impalement is no walk in the park…"


	203. Guard Uniform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"I, uh…I imagine the, uh, the _culprit_ had to have changed them to, uh, suit mode."

"Well, yeah, but…" Mike glared at the rug beneath them, cogs turning in his head, "…Why didn't it crush 'im? If the suits were that faulty, he shoulda died way before he had a chance to take the kids away. Right?"

"Well…I guess. I-I can only assume he probably used Fredbear's costume. Uh, it was always the Spring Bonnie costumes that were the worst. One got taken back in the day, but, uh…I-I never found it."

"There was more than one? I thought you said there were two springlock costumes?"

"At _our_ location, sure. We had a sister location with springlock costumes, too. Uh - our Spring Bonnie's the one that got taken, but, uh…well, I dunno." Phone Guy shrugged, "Sorry, Junior, I'm really being no help here…"

"Hey, no, c'mon, Phone Guy." Mike reached over and patted his knee, "You did great. At least now I know what the hell the bastard used and why the animatronics started gettin' pissed." Mike frowned thoughtfully, "The animatronics must blame the guard for what happened. That's gotta be it: they see the guard uniform and flip out. Right?"

"It's…possible." Phone Guy concurred. "They just…haven't found the guilty one."

" _Yet._ Ain't found 'im _yet._ They'll keep searchin' till they do…the stupid bastards…"


	204. Only Helping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Phone Guy shifted uncomfortably where he sat. To think, he and Mike had been considered murderers. To think that, when being stuffed into a suit, Freddy had thought he was killing the guilty party. The bear suit sighed, then looked up, "Junior. You need to rest. You've been moving around all day. Take a nap."

"Nah. I'm fine, Phones, no worries." Mike replied as he removed his prosthetic.

"That wasn't a suggestion."

To Mike's surprise, he was suddenly lifted up, large hands under his armpits. Mike cried out as he was picked up, then he was gently deposited on his bed, laid down on the mattress. Phone Guy picked up his blanket and went to cover him with it. "Phones, what the hell?! You can't just do that! I ain't _tired_ and I ain't _sleepin'!"_

"You need to sleep, Mike. You're wearing yourself out. I'm only helping."

The brunet sat up, "Yeah, well, _stop!_ I don't _need it!"_ The two stared at each other in silence before Mike frowned. "You ain't gonna let me stay awake, are ya?"

"No."

Mike sighed and laid back down, then lifted his arms, "Go on, then…"

Phone Guy covered him with his blanket, then sat down beside his bed, "Sleep well."

Mike lowered his arms, "Yeah, _whatever…"_


	205. Wet Tissue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

They weren't going to win this time. He was. He had to.

Mike battled against the animatronics' paws; Freddy and Chica still held his right limbs, Foxy and Bonnie had his left. They pulled and tugged, trying to drag him back, but he fought against them. Mike grunted with each tug he gave to his own limbs, barely even focusing on them. Even as Golden Freddy's paw slammed down on his head and wrenched it back, he refused to take his eyes off of his goal.

Foxy bit down on his left hand and pulled, ripping it off as easily as wet tissue. Mike felt no pain; gave it no mind. "PHONES!"

The glowing figure ahead continued to hold out its hand.

" _PHONES!"_ Mike wrestled against their holds, _**"PHONES!"**_

Mike broke free from Freddy and reached out for the hand being offered to him. He struggled with the weight of five robots on him and could only brush his fingertip against the glowing hand's before he was dropped and fell right into darkness.

Mike flew up in bed, covered in cold sweat. He panted heavily, eyes hurting as he stared at the open space. Phone Guy looked up from his book, "Mike…?"

Mike looked over at him, heart pounding, then he curled up into a ball, hugged his stump to himself, and whimpered, "…It hurts…"


	206. Kids Getting Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Phone Guy watched as Mike collected a shirt from the closet. The brunet had been quiet ever since waking up from whatever nightmare had spooked him. He hadn't told Phone Guy, no matter how many times the bear suit asked him about it. Phone Guy decided to let him have his space; it wasn't too important anyway. "Mike?"

"Hm?" Mike replied, pulling the shirt over his head. A little tricky with only one hand.

"Where're you going now?"

Mike looked over at him, "Who said I'm goin' anywhere?"

"You've…got that thoughtful look on your face. I-I just assumed…"

Mike sighed through his nose, "…Nah. Nah, I think…I think I'm gonna spend some time with Mom. All this talk of kids getting taken is makin' me nauseous…" Mike picked up his prosthetic from his desk and set to putting it on, "Besides, she'll probably want some help with the whole suing business. Dunno how much help I'll be, but…it's worth a try." Mike shoved his hands into his pocket and went to go, turning back only to say, "You just stay in here, okay?"

"Sure. I always do." The bear suit watched Mike leave, then let his head hang as he sighed. Phone Guy looked to his books miserably. He'd already read all of them.


	207. Lost Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

It'd been ages since they'd done this. Just sat together and be calm. Mike had missed it. There was still a sense of guilt in him; that he'd ignored his mother in favour of protecting Phone Guy. Hiding him in her house without her even knowing. It ate at him at times, but he mainly chose to ignore it.

As his mother looked through her notes, Mike looked at her and spoke calmly, yet hesitantly, "…Mom?…If, uh…If somebody took me away…What would you do?"

He tried to ignore that confused and concerned look on her face. This whole Missing Children Incident had him oddly spooked, in regards to thinking of how the parents would feel. How his own mum would feel if he got taken. She stared at him for a few moments, then asked slowly, "…Are you planning on going anywhere, Mikey?"

"N-No. I just…hypothetically." He rubbed his arm uncomfortably. "I, uh…I was…reading about this case. A-About missing kids and I just…just wondered…"

"Oh, Mikey…" Mrs. Schmidt put down her notes to take her son into her arms, pulling him to her chest and hugging him close. Mike immediately settled, head to her heart, as she gently stroked his hair, "If somebody took my baby away from me, I'd do anything to get you back. I _love you,_ Mikey. I'd feel lost without you."

Mike hugged her close, tears stinging the backs of his eyes, "…I love you too, Mom."


	208. Questionable Health Regulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

It wasn't for another two weeks or so that Mike and his mother sat down like that. Not for another two weeks or so that Mike really focused on the Missing Children Incident.

Mentally and physically exhausted from all that had happened recently, Mike's eyes were glued on the television, his mother resting her head on his shoulder. They'd never been on TV before; it should've been exciting. Instead, it made Mike feel even more tired. The Bite of '93 had made it to the newspapers, apparently, but Mike's mother hadn't bought those ones. Seeing her son's face plastered on the front page hadn't been a good thing, then. He supposed the financial problems being sorted by this should've made him happy too; the victory over Charlie, as well. They didn't.

"…due to the suing by the Schmidt family, and to other reports about the questionable health regulations, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza - a franchise that began over twenty years ago with the famed Fredbear's Family Diner - is set to close in the coming weeks."

"Good riddance." Mike muttered, feeling his mum shift to hug him.

"There we go, Mikey." She said soothingly, "The nightmare's over."

Mike's brow furrowed, the incident from 1987 coming back to mind. "…I wish…"

Behind them, Mike's bedroom door squeaked shut.


	209. Protect Your Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Mike…you're thinking again…"

"I'm always thinking, Phones…"

"But you're _thinking._ A-About something serious, I can tell."

Mike sat on the edge of his bed, fingers curled into a fist. His fake hand sat uselessly on his knee. He'd retreated to his room an hour ago and had just sat on his bed like that - _thinking._ "…It's just…the kids. The whole incident. It's botherin' me, Phones."

Phone Guy nodded slowly. It'd bothered him too, for different reasons. "And…?"

"…D'you hear what my mom said? If I was one of those kids, she'd do _anything_ to get me back…"

"I heard. That's what being a parent's like, Junior. Wanting to protect your kids from anything."

Mike stared at the carpet, frowning, "…Yeah, well. If that's the case, can you imagine what it was like for the parents of those kids? To have their kid just…disappear and never come home? Must've been awful, is all I'm saying."

Phone Guy could almost relate, he supposed. Being unable to see Cindy anymore must hurt so badly. Of course, he knew where she was. Those parents, however…

"…Junior. I don't like that tone you're using."


	210. The Phone Guy I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"J-Junior, w-we _can't!"_

"And why the hell not?" Mike challenged, looking at the bear suit with a frown now.

"We're not _detectives!_ We can't find m-missing children! Especially not when they've been gone for years! T-The detectives back then couldn't find them - what makes you think we will?"

Mike's frown only tightened. He hadn't expected Phone Guy to jump at the chance to go searching for missing children, but he hadn't expected such an argument either. "C'mon, Phones, it's just like you said: a parent wants to protect their kids from anything. So, why not go and find their kids for 'em?"

"Junior, it's been _years._ T-There's no _point…"_

Mike's look turned dark, "The Phone Guy I know wouldn't say that. Not about _kids."_

" _Mike."_ Phone Guy tried to reason, "It's. Been. _Years."_

Mike glared at him for a moment, before getting up and grabbing his coat, "Then they can't wait much longer…"

"W-Where're you going _now?"_

"Somewhere I've never been before, Phones, and made no plans of goin' to." Mike walked to his door and only looked back to finish his reply, "The library."


	211. Follow Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Uh - excuse me?"

The lady at the front desk looked up from her doodling, pencil poised over the notebook. Slow day; had to entertain herself somehow. Her brown eyes fixed on the brunet through her glasses and she gave him a look of suspicious curiosity, "Yes?"

"Uh…I was wonderin'. Do you guys have any newspapers here?"

She gave a sigh; halfway a huff, "If you wanna buy today's paper, a _library_ isn't the best place for it."

"No, no, I mean old papers." Mike replied, putting up a hand to stop her turning from him. "Like, y'know…from a few years back."

"How many years we talking here?"

Mike shuffled awkwardly. She seemed pretty annoyed with him already and he wondered if asking her to sought out such old newspapers would bother her even more, but he couldn't give up now. Mike brought up his prosthetic hand to count its fingers. Struggling, he shook his head and put his hands on the desk, "Uh - Jesus -1987. You got any newspapers from then?"

The librarian was stuck staring at his prosthetic hand, eyes wide open and mouth forming a perfect 'o'. She didn't look away from it. "Uh…sure…Follow me."


	212. Incapacitated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"These are all the newspapers from 1987." The librarian told him as she stepped out of the closet, holding a few plastic folders in both hands. Mike cringed; each one was practically bursting with the amount of paper inside. It wasn't surprising, though; a lot of newspapers came out in '87. "Check through 'em for the information you're after."

"Thanks." Mike took them from her, flinching when they almost fell from his left hand. He'd have to get used to holding things with his prosthetic.

"I don't think I need to tell you this," she said as she folded her arms, "but those newspapers are delicate _and_ our property, so don't go ripping anything out of them. Oh, and they're not to be borrowed, so you can't leave the library with them. Okay?"

"What?" Mike looked at her, "But I need to take 'em outta here! I gotta show my friend -"

"Your friend should've come with you."

"He can't! He's…He's incapacitated!"

"Well, memorise what it is you need and tell him later. I'm sorry, sir, but they aren't leaving this library." With that, she left him, walking back over to her desk.

Mike glared at her as she went, then looked down at the stack. He and Phone Guy had been having lessons for awhile. Time to see if he could read enough to help them.


	213. Scribbles on the Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike sat himself down at one of the desks in the library, opening up the first pack of papers and pulling one out. The words, as usual, meant nothing to him. Just letters put together; might as well have been scribbles on the pages. Mike squinted at them, as though that would help, then sighed in frustration.

Phone Guy was a good teacher - he was patient with him; Mike _learned_ \- but he was no miracle worker. Mike couldn't completely learn to read in such a short time.

Mike huffed and leaned over a page to try again, searching out any words he knew. 'Money' - there was one. 'Stole' - going good here. 'and' - yup, there was another. It didn't tell him the story on the page, but at least he could say he'd read something.

Just as Mike was about to go on, he paused. Wait, wait…when was it Jeremy had worked the night shift? When had the Missing Children Incident happened?

_Shit!_

He looked at the piles of papers. Any of them could've held the information in them - and he had no idea which ones. Fuck, fuck. He didn't even…Mike huffed and covered his face in frustration. Damn it, he should've thought this through…

Mike uncovered his eyes, frowning deeply. He wanted to put his stealing days behind him, but…if it _helped_ the situation…


	214. A Skill He Was Proud Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

It was, quite frankly, the easiest theft he had ever committed. That was probably horrible to think - stealing wasn't a skill he was proud of - but it was. He didn't think it'd _be_ so easy.

Mike was so grateful for how strong he was nowadays. All those fights and brawls he'd gotten involved in throughout his teenage years, the ones that had painted those scars across his skin, had done him good. Not to mention he worked out regularly; that helped. In any case, it was all too easy to push over one of the tall bookcases that housed so many novels; all of which came spilling out as the shelf was knocked over.

"What the _hell?!"_ The librarian yelled as it came down. As she ran toward the mess, Mike ran back to his desk and scooped up the packs of papers into his arms, sprinting for the exit immediately.

Push over a bookcase - that would distract anybody from the man running out with the library's collection of newspapers from 1987.

She didn't even notice him leave. It'd been so _easy._

Mike didn't stop running, not even as he reached the outside, and tore off down the street. He didn't feel proud, and he knew Phone Guy wouldn't be happy with him, but, fuck, did he feel the smugness from a theft well done.


	215. Library Etiquette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike rushed into his home, adrenaline still pumping through him, and ran to his room, shooting inside quickly. Phone Guy was standing by his bookshelf, investigating something; the bear suit whipped around as soon as the door was opened. "M-Mike?!" The brunet didn't reply, just stumbled over to his bed and sat down, panting hard. Phone Guy rushed over, "A-Are you alright?! What happened?!"

Mike didn't reply for a good minute or so, catching his breath, then he pushed the packs of newspapers into Phone Guy's arms, "Here, Phones…I-I got 'em…"

"G-Got _what?"_

"Newspapers…'87..."

Phone Guy looked down at the newspapers in his paws, stared for a moment, then turned them over, "Hey…they don't have stickers on them. Things from the library usually have…You're not allowed to borrow these!" He looked to Mike.

Trust Phone Guy to know library etiquette.

"I know…Had to steal 'em…"

Phone Guy dropped the packs immediately, as though they were toxic (not that that would bother him), "M- _Mike!_ Y-You _didn't!"_ The look Mike gave him told him not to go into it, so he huffed and picked them up again, "…We'll talk about this _later…"_


	216. We Don't Already Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Well, Phones?" Mike spoke, tilting his head to try and look at the suit's face, despite knowing it would give away nothing of the man's thoughts. "What d'they say?"

The newspapers linked to the Missing Children Incident were spread out over Mike's desk. Phone Guy picked one up and showed it to him, "You tell me."

"C'mon, Phones!" Mike snapped, "This ain't no time for a reading lesson!"

Phone Guy sighed and took the paper back, looking down at it and reading it himself. "Well, this one's the latest about the, uh, the kids. Uh - 'Five children are now linked to the incident at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where a man dressed as a cartoon mascot lured them into a back room. While the suspect has been charged, the bodies themselves were never found'. It's not anything we don't already know, Junior."

"Well…there's gotta be something! Read another one!"

Phone Guy sighed again, then picked up another, "This one's about the sanitation. Uh - blah, blah, blah - 'reports of foul odor coming from the much-loved animal mascots. Police were contacted when parents reportedly noticed what appeared to be blood and mucus around the eyes and mouths of the mascots. One parent alikened' - uh, I think that's a typo…uh - _'them_ to "reanimated carcasses"'." He looked to Mike.

Mike's eyes were the widest they could be, his mouth hanging agape. _Realisation._


	217. Think About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"…What, Mike?" Phone Guy stared at him, feeling uneasy with Mike's eyes on him like that. So wide. So…shocked. Scared. It didn't sit right with the bear suit.

The brunet didn't reply, just stared at the suit in shocked silence. Phone Guy was about to speak again when Mike swallowed thickly and walked over to his bed, picking up the towel from the end. Phone Guy watched him as he returned to his side, gesturing for him to come down.

Phone Guy bent his knees slightly to get closer to Mike's height, where the man reached a shaking hand up and wiped at the places under Phone Guy's eye sockets. Phone Guy watched silently until Mike pulled back, showing him the towel. A disgusting mixture of mucus and blood made a sticky stain upon the towel's fibres; a gross fusion of greenish-brown and red that was practically black, creating a contrast with the bright blue of the towel. Phone Guy stared at it, inner cogs turning. "M-Mike?"

"Think about it, Phones…" Mike spoke slowly. "…'Mucus and blood around the eyes and mouths'…'foul odor'…" He looked Phone Guy right in the eye socket, "… _'Reanimated carcasses'…"_

More silence, then Phone Guy spoke with a wobbling voice, _"Oh, my God."_


	218. Same Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

" _DAMN IT ALL!"_

Hands were slammed down onto the desk, the one made of flesh shaking as it laid there on the newspaper-strewn surface. The bear suit beside him was as still as a rock, its head bowed. It was either out of respect for the dead or it was in sorrow. Sorrow that someone else was, quite possibly, going through the same hell he was.

That hand made of flesh found its way to the face, where it laid across the eyes.

This wasn't true. Someone, tell him it wasn't true. It was…too nightmarish. Couldn't be. Simply couldn't. But…But, at the same time…it was.

Foul odor. Blood and mucus. _Reanimated carcasses._ Five children.

" _Uh - the animatronic characters here_ _ **do**_ _get a_ _ **bit quirky at night."**_

Five. _Freddy Fazbear._

Five. _Bonnie the Bunny._

Five. _Chica the Chicken._

Five. _Foxy the Pirate Fox._

Five… _The yellow bear. Fredbear._

_**SOMEBODY, TELL HIM IT WASN'T TRUE!** _

"…There are _children inside those things…"_


	219. Taboo Objects in the Safe Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike's room was silent for a very long time after that.

The newspapers lay abandoned on the desk; taboo objects in the safe zone. Almost a silent agreement between the two men that they were not to be touched. Not right now, at least. Time and place for everything.

Mike had moved to sit over on his bed, back against the wall, and head bowed as Phone Guy's had been. One leg bent, elbow rested on the knee. Staring into space.

Phone Guy wasn't much better. He hadn't moved at all since the revelation had been spoken. Thinking. Not thinking. Still. Like stone.

Eventually, there was movement from the bear suit. He walked forward, over to the desk, and began collecting the newspapers up. Arranging them. Stacking them in the piles they had been delivered in. The silence between them continued for a good while, then Phone Guy spoke slowly, "…Maybe we're wrong."

"We're not, Phones." Mike spoke slowly.

"B-But the investigators couldn't figure it out! W-Why should we - t-two men with _no_ experience as detectives - be able to figure it out so easily?! I-It doesn't…It doesn't make _sense…"_

"…Cause we've seen that shit first-hand, Phones…and they didn't."


	220. Completely, Utterly Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"…They're just kids." Mike said slowly, breaking off the silence that had overcome them again. He'd moved more in the past hour; standing then sitting, in different points in the room. Now, he was seated in his chair. "Just kids. They're probably terrified…Stuck inside bodies that aren't their own. I can't imagine…"

"I can."

Mike froze. To be honest, as long as he'd known Phone Guy, he'd _acknowledged_ the man was a rotting corpse in a bear suit, but…he'd just always thought of him as completely, utterly _human._ He looked over at Phone Guy, who was sitting by the wall.

"I-I can tell you, they…aren't having fun." Phone Guy said. "Sure, it's nice being tall and strong now, but…it's not ideal. I miss _feeling_ things, not just emotions." Phone Guy tilted his head, "You know, Mike, it's funny: you and I have been together all this time…but I still have no idea what you smell like or how your skin and hair feel."

Mike's heart dropped. Phone Guy had picked him up, patted his head, been at his side…and hadn't felt anything. Like Mike wasn't even there. Mike stared, then forced a small chuckle, "Well…I just stink like cigarettes, really. An' I can't imagine my skin's all that nice to touch. Not like I moisturise or anythin'." He ran a hand through his hair, "My hair's…fluffy, I guess?" That earned him a chuckle at best.


	221. Take Your Head Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

If anything, what Phone Guy had said settled it in Mike's mind.

"Phones…I think…No, I _know…_ we gotta set 'em free…"

"…I was afraid you'd say that." Phone Guy replied with a small sigh. "H-How do you suppose we do that, then?"

"Well…" Mike rubbed the back of his neck, "Remember when I got outta hospital and I couldn't find you?" Phone Guy nodded. "I kinda got this thought in my head that, if anything happened to your body - the bear suit, that is - that something would happen to you too. I mean, that _is_ your body now, so…who's to say it ain't just like with a living person? You damage the body enough, they _will_ die. I tried to take your head off when we first met and it hurt you." He straightened in his chair, "Though…that _has_ been bothering me." Mike stood up, "You can't feel things, Phones, but you felt pain that night. How come?"

"…I don't think it was you pulling on my head that hurt me, Mike." Mike blinked once. "I, uh, I think…I mean, my head - my _real_ one - is pretty firmly lodged in there. I think, maybe…you were pulling my corpse's head. A-And I felt the pain."

Mike faltered, "…Right. Think I get it, at least a little…"

"…I say…it's time we test out our theories."


	222. My Brain Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"You sure about this, Phones?"

"P-Positive. Uh - i-if it helps us understand h-how this whole 'possessing' thing works, then…I-I'm willing to give it a go."

Mike breathed in slowly, standing before his friend, hand continuously clenching and unclenching, before he let out that breath. "…I'm really sorry…" He muttered before placing his hands on either side of Phone Guy's head. Slowly, he began to pull.

Phone Guy hissed in pain immediately, which then extended into a yelp and a whine as Mike continued to pull. The brunet put a little bit more strength into it, which was enough to make Phone Guy exclaim, "Ow, ow, ow - okay, okay! Stop, stop, stop!"

Mike immediately let go, face creasing up as Phone Guy's paws went to his head to try and settle the pain, "I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't - damn it, Phones, I'm really -"

"I-It's okay, d-don't panic." Phone Guy replied. "I'm alright. I-I, uh, I'm sorry for making you do that…B-But I guess…that helps us understand t-this whole 'possessing' thing better, right? I s-still feel pain if my corpse is touched…"

"So…a corpse needs to be inside the thing for it to work? But…no, wait, that can't - _uuggghhh!"_ Mike held his head, "My _brain_ hurts!"

"Heh…Same here…"


	223. Walk Up and Ask Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"So…about this theory you have, Mike. About damaging the body enough that - that something will…h-happen." He cleared his throat; knowing that there was, perhaps, a way to kill him again didn't set him at ease. "Uh - how do you suppose we d-damage the kids' suits enough? I mean…Freddy and friends are pretty strong. It…It won't be easy to hurt them…"

Mike frowned thoughtfully and looked away. That was true. When he'd punched Freddy after getting his hand bitten off, it'd hurt him way more than it'd hurt the animatronic. How could he possibly get through that hard outer shell? Mike pondered this; all the things that could possibly break through, before he reached his _own_ breakthrough. He looked back to Phone Guy, "…I'll do what I've always said I'd do, Phones: I'm gonna take an axe to 'em."

Phone Guy straightened immediately, then slouched again, "…I…I suppose that'll work. B-But how're you gonna - gonna do it? We can't just walk up and _ask them_ if we can cut them with an axe. They probably won't trust us, anyway."

But Mike had already thought of that. He walked over to the lamp on the desk and switched it off, plunging the room into darkness. Seconds later, Phone Guy's head lit up and the Toreador March played. Phone Guy gasped as Mike nodded. "That's how."


	224. Sucker For Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Yeah?"

"Charlie."

The ex-boss of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza paused. He looked to the receiver questionably, then set it back to his ear, "Schmidt? That you?"

"Yeah." God, wasn't Mike glad Charlie had been dumb enough to give him his number? Sure, it'd been for professional purposes, in case Mike needed him while on the job, but to not demand it back after firing the man? Dumbass move.

"You've got some fucking nerve calling up, Schmidt. You fucking shut me down, you son of a bitch!"

"Freddy's was gonna shut down anyways!" Mike retorted. He sighed and rubbed his face, "Look, I didn't call to argue with ya. I called cause I gotta ask you somethin'." Before Charlie could say no, Mike asked, "Are the animatronics still at the restaurant? Or were they put into storage or somethin'?"

"…They're still there. For now. Why d'you wanna know?"

"Call it curiosity. Maybe I'm just a _sucker_ for _nostalgia."_

"…Schmidt. What're you gonna do?" Charlie asked carefully, frowning now.

"…Can't get into it." Charlie didn't have time to say anything; Mike hung up.


	225. Crawlin' with Spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Phone Guy looked up as Mike came back in, plastic bag carried in one hand. He was frowning deeply, enough to alert Phone Guy to the sudden shift in mood, "Mike? What's wrong? A-Are the animatronics still at the restaurant?"

"Yeah. They're there." Mike replied, carrying the bag over to his desk.

"What's that?"

"What d'ya think?" He opened the bag a little; an axe lay inside. "Got it from the old shed in my backyard. Place is fuckin' _crawlin'_ with spiders, but I got it…"

"Ew." Phone Guy stood up and walked over to the brunet as Mike collected an old rucksack from under his bed. "Is this all we need to go and free the children?"

"What, you want me to pack a tent and some food?" Mike sarcastically answered.

"N-No, I just…I mean, are we really just gonna…go in there and chop 'em up?"

"Only thing we _can_ do, Phones. Those kids are counting on us." Mike's brow furrowed, "…Maybe that's why Freddy acted weird on our seventh night. Saw that one of the victims had come back. Maybe…Maybe wantin' to ask for help…"

"…Well. In that case, let's go and free those pour souls, huh?"

Mike looked up at Phone Guy, looking so lost _…But there's more than just the kids, Phones…There's_ _ **you.**_ "…I don't know if I can do that, Phone Guy…"


	226. Never Used an Axe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"What?" Phone Guy would've raised a brow if he could, "But this was _your_ idea! I-I can't do it! I-I've never used an axe in my _life!"_

"No, not that." Mike had looked away by now, staring intently at the axe he'd packed into his rucksack. "Going in there and cutting open the kids' suits - I-I can do _that._ But…" Mike squeezed the rucksacks' straps hard as his shoulder trembled.

"Mike…?"

"But I can't do _this,_ Phones!"

"Do what?"

"Those kids aren't the only ones in suits! There's _you too, Phones!"_ Mike squeezed his eyes shut, feeling tears sting them, "…You always say you don't like being in that suit, that you wanna feel things again. Feel _human._ I wanna help you with that, Phone Guy, I really do. But…But you're my _friend._ I can go to Freddy's and chop up the suits of the things that've been tryin' to kill me - that put you in that suit - but -" He threw his head up and looked Phone Guy in the eye socket, tears threatening to spill, "but I can't _kill you!"_ He hung his head in shame, "I'm sorry, Phones, I'm _so sorry…"_

"…Who said you _had to?"_

Mike blinked once, then lifted his head to look at him, "…Huh?"


	227. Agnostic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"We're doing this for the kids, not _me."_ Phone Guy explained, _"They're_ the ones suffering right now."

"But…But you always say you hate being in that suit!"

Phone Guy considered this, then gave a casual shrug, "Well…sure, I hate it. It - It makes me feel horrible about myself, I-I'm not gonna lie. But…we don't know what happens to souls that, uh, that get released from their suits, a-and I'm agnostic. I don't know what I think is beyond being alive, I-I've never known. Nobody knows for sure. This bear suit thing is a-a coincidence at best, so…who knows what'll happen to me if I _do_ get out of here." Phone Guy looked away, "…That's scary, Mike. To be honest, it scares me more than being in this suit does. So…I think I'll stick with what's familiar for now. That being this world and, right now, you, Mike. If that's okay. I mean," there was a smile in his voice, "who else is okay with a talking bear suit, huh?"

Mike blinked once, tongue feeling like lead and not letting him respond, and Phone Guy looked to him, speaking playfully, "Besides, l-like I said before, you're no _good_ without me. You'll just turn into a massive jerk."

Mike stared in silence before he breathed out a chuckle, lips lifting into a small, bashful grin. He let his head drop, forehead to Phone Guy's belly, "…Thanks…"


	228. Creeping Towards the Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Mom," Mike spoke as he exited his room, "I'm goin' out, okay? Don't wait up."

His mother began to turn around; Mike quickly walked over to the sofa. Mrs. Schmidt gave him a look of bewilderment, "M-Mikey? Where're you going at _this_ time?"

"Just - out, Ma." Mike replied, giving an innocent shrug.

Mum's eyes went to the rucksack on his back, "What's in the bag?"

"Just…stuff I might need. Y'know…reading material."

"Reading material?"

Mike tried not to look at the bear suit that was ever-so-slowly creeping towards the door, empty eye sockets locked on Mike and his mother. Mike glanced at Phone Guy, then quickly corrected his line of vision, "Uh - yeah. Bus ride is long, y'know?"

"But where're you -"

"Ah, jus' out to the bar, Ma. New one that I wanna, uh, check out."

"Oh…" Mrs. Schmidt murmured, her brow furrowing, "Well…be careful, Mikey."

Mike smiled at her kindly; Phone Guy was opening the door. "I will, Mom."

Mum jolted when she heard the door shut and spun around, "What was that?"

"Huh? Didn't hear anythin', Ma." He kissed her cheek and ran, "Gotta go! Bye!"

Mrs. Schmidt watched as the door was shut again. "…Bye, Mikey. Be good…"


	229. Due to Dangerous Animatronics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

The journey to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was as it had always been: the two men took the route of alleyways and narrow streets, the bear suit ducking behind a wall or a dumpster or some rubbish bins whenever someone were to walk by. It was getting pretty late, though, so they didn't have to worry too much about somebody seeing. Even still, one couldn't be too careful. Mike wouldn't be able to think of a very good lie if somebody caught him with a Freddy suit.

Per the norm, it took quite a while before they were standing outside of the double glass doors of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Mike faltered as they approached. The windows had been boarded up and the handles on the doors were wrapped in a chain, padlock dangling in front of them. Considering the place had been shut down due to dangerous animatronics, Mike couldn't say he was surprised at the amount of security.

"Darn…" Phone Guy muttered, "H-How do we get in now? Window?"

"Could break off the wood, but we'd never get your big ol' body through one of 'em." Mike approached the lock, taking something out of his pocket. He ducked down and tinkered with the padlock and, with a click, the lock was opened. Mike slid it off.

Phone Guy was flabbergasted as Mike unwrapped the chains, then picked the lock on the doors as well. He opened one, then turned to Phone Guy, "After you."


	230. The Past is the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"T-That was impressive, Junior." Phone Guy said as he stepped in.

Mike shut the door as he followed Phone Guy inside, giving an awkward smile to him, "Thanks. Wouldn't be so proud if ya knew how I learned to pick locks, though."

"Oh, I'm sure it isn't -" Phone Guy paused, thought about it, then muttered, "Oh. Uh - well, hey, that doesn't matter. The past is the past, after all."

Mike gave him a grateful smile, then faltered. "Phones…you ain't lighting up."

"Hm?" Phone Guy put a hand to his head, "O-Oh. But - i-isn't it dark enough?"

"Maybe it's the doors. They're letting in some light." Mike looked back at them.

"Well, what do we do about that? Think there's any spare wood laying around to cover them up with?"

"Doubt it…" Mike replied, then looked thoughtfully to one of the dining area's tables. "…Think I got it…"

Minutes later, the two men were hanging one of the tablecloths above the doors, fastening it to the wall with some pins they'd found in the office. Covered up the doors, kept out enough light. The room was plunged into darkness and, soon enough, the Toreador March began playing from Phone Guy's head, providing a small light.

The two looked over at the trio on the stage. Mike gulped, "…Let's do this."


	231. Bonnie the Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Fiddling with his fingers nervously, Phone Guy approached the stage, his nonexistent eyes on Bonnie the Bunny. Bonnie would go first, he and Mike had decided. The first one to test if this theory would work: that damaging a shell enough will release the soul that wasn't supposed to be inside. If all went according to plan, Bonnie would be the first to be free - the _child_ he was carrying would be the first to _be free._

Phone Guy didn't step onto the stage, just set himself beside it. He swallowed thickly, then spoke, "I…H-Hello, hello, there…I-I'm here to help you…Um. I-I know there's a child in there. I…know there's kids in all of you. I-I'm here to help. S-So, please, just…" He held out his paw, "…Follow me."

The tension thickened, the Toreador March the only sound in the building, then Bonnie's eyes slowly rolled to look at Phone Guy. Without words, Bonnie reached out and took hold of Phone Guy's hand, then dropped his guitar and stepped off of the stage as Phone Guy turned and began to walk. The man led the rabbit through the dining area, then down the west hallway. As they reached the office, Phone Guy released him and scampered inside, leaving Bonnie to walk in on his own.

Quick as a flash, Mike Schmidt leapt out and took Bonnie the Bunny's head off with one swing of his axe, then chopped and cut at the body until it was a mess of parts.


	232. Mess of Parts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Oh, God," Mike recoiled quickly, hand over his mouth and stumbled back from the mess of parts. He couldn't look at them; they weren't just a mess of _robot_ parts. "That's definitely a fucking corpse, holy fucking hell."

Phone Guy stared at it, locked upon the chaos. Seeing another's corpse so mangled and rotten would make anyone feel sick, but, for Phone Guy, it was more. This was a corpse of a person who had suffered what he had suffered; a person who had gone through the same thing. "M-Mike…I-Is that what _I'm like_ on the inside t-too…?"

"Ph-Phones, stop looking at it…" Mike told him, still refusing to do so.

"B-But…i-it's the _same…"_

"Phones - I mean it! Stop looking!"

"…Mike…!"

"Phone Guy!" Mike snapped, heart pounding wildly. He didn't want to hear anything more of this subject; didn't want to acknowledge there was a child's corpse in the room with him. "I said stop _looking_ at it!"

"…I'm not…"

Mike faltered, then turned and gasped. His heart stopped.

Beside the mess of parts stood a small child. A Bonnie mask covered their face.


	233. Viewing of a Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

The two men stared at the little child in silence, their minds blank and words lost in their mouths. The child did nothing but stare at the robot remains before them; stare at their own remains amongst the metal. Mike couldn't imagine what that must've felt like; Phone Guy didn't even try.

Mike wasn't sure what to do. What the child would do. The spirit - a _ghost, it was a ghost_ \- of a murdered child was standing before him. This was horror movie material; the whole situation was. There was absolutely nothing he could do to -

" _Hey!"_

Both Phone Guy and Mike jolted; eyes widened at the sight of the child tilted their head up to look at them. The kid was a boy. A little boy. "What're you _waiting for?!_ Ya gotta free all the others too! Hurry up, misters!"

Mike swallowed thickly, then looked up at Phone Guy. It was down to the bear suit on whether they continued this or not, considering it was Phone Guy who had to lead the children away. If the dead man was put off by this viewing of a ghost at all…

Phone Guy gave an audible gulp, then nodded slowly, "I…Okay…Okay…" He looked at Mike, gave a small nod, then turned and walked out into the darkness.

Mike watched him go, then forced his eyes away from the kid. Mind was just _blank._


	234. Chica the Chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Phone Guy approached the stage slowly once more, empty eye sockets locked on Chica the Chicken now. She didn't react as he stopped by the stage, just as he had done with Bonnie. Phone Guy hesitated, Toreador March still playing away in his head. Slowly, he held out his paw, "…Follow me."

It took a moment, then Chica's head jutted to the left to look at him. The hand holding the cupcake turned until the accessory fell to the floor, then she reached out with her other hand and took hold of his. Phone Guy helped her down from the stage - she seemed to have more trouble than Bonnie - and then led her down toward the office. East corridor this time.

The bear suit did the same as he had with Bonnie: he released her and hurried into the office. Chica stepped into the room all on her own, only for an axe blade to plunge straight into her shoulder. That was only the beginning. Before she could fight back, Mike was chopping and cutting Chica the Chicken's body up until it was just like Bonnie's: a mess of robot and human parts.

Mike recoiled once more, eyes squeezing shut at the stench, then he peeked out.

There were now two boys standing there, over their old bodies. The boy with the Chica mask stared at Chica's body, then up at Mike and Phone Guy, "…H-Hi…"


	235. In Its Bear Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Second occurrence or not, Mike wouldn't get so used to this so easily. There were now two ghosts in the room, not counting the one beside him in its bear suit. He hadn't before, so Mike took the time to really acknowledge the two kids.

The Bonnie Boy was scrawny, dressed in a t-shirt with blue and yellow vertical stripes and dark blue shorts. On his head of black hair was a hat with a little propeller on it.

The Chica Boy was a chubby little thing with spiked blond hair, his t-shirt patterned with red and yellow horizontal stripes. His shorts were dark grey.

Mike couldn't see either of their faces with those masks on, though he wasn't sure he even wanted to know. If their injuries had been carried over to their spirits…

"H-Hello, hello…" Phone Guy muttered to them. The two boys looked at him, then suddenly started sobbing. Mike and Phone Guy jolted, unsure of what to do as the Chica Boy openly wailed and the Bonnie Boy covered his eyes with his arm, despite his mask already hiding his tears. "I-I…"

"We're _sorry, Hello!"_ The Chica Boy exclaimed.

"R-Really sorry…for hurting you…" The Bonnie Boy added through his tears.

Mike watched as Phone Guy hesitated before approaching slowly. His hands came to gently rest on the tops of the boys' heads, "…I forgive you…"


	236. Foxy the Pirate Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Curtains were pulled back and a hand was held out. "Follow me." Was muttered, just as it had been to the others, and Phone Guy started leading Foxy the Pirate Fox by the hand. He picked the west hallway to lead Foxy down. Unlike Bonnie and Chica, however, Phone Guy felt a certain uneasiness. Considering what Foxy had done, it was inevitable that he felt…a grudge. Phone Guy actually felt a grudge. Against his favourite animatronic, no less.

Per the norm, Phone Guy let the robot enter the office itself, letting Mike take over. Only… "Mike?" The lights in his head revealed Mike in the darkness as he turned to him; Mike's eyes were locked on the fox, totally blank as he mentally relived the whole incident involving the fox.

Foxy began to turn to him and Phone Guy panicked, _"Mike!"_

Just as Foxy seemed to go for him, Mike blinked twice, then scowled, "Oh, no - not _this time!"_

Axe was raised up in Mike's hands, the bottom of the handle held loosely between the palm and thumb of his prosthetic limb. With one quick strike, Foxy the Pirate Fox's head was lopped off and flew across the room, hitting the wall and clattering to the floor. Despite knowing a child's spirit resided in there, Mike felt proud.


	237. It's Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

" _Geez,_ Schmidtty!" The Bonnie Boy exclaimed, watching Mike hack away at Foxy's body until it was in even smaller parts than Bonnie or Chica's. The Chica Boy had covered his eyes.

Mike stopped what he was doing, turning to the boy, _"'Schmidtty'?"_

Before he could even think of continuing his task, Mike caught movement out of the corner of his eye and whipped around, alarmed that Foxy may still be moving. He immediately calmed, however, when he saw the small girl standing over Foxy's body. Her dark hair was tied into braids and she was dressed in a little pirate outfit, complete with a plastic hook on her right hand. A Foxy mask covered her face.

Mike watched in stunned silence as she sniffled to herself, then began sobbing. The Bonnie Boy and the Chica Boy rushed over to her, going to each side. The Chica Boy rested a hand on her shoulder while the Bonnie Boy gave a calming hand gesture. "Hello forgives us!" The Bonnie Boy was saying. "It's okay!"

"He said so!" The Chica Boy added frantically. "Honest!"

But it wasn't Phone Guy's forgiveness she was looking for, clearly, as she raised her head and looked straight at Mike. "I'm _sorry,_ Schmidtty! I thought you were the _Purple Guy!"_


	238. Get Rid of Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike watched as the little girl's hands went to the black eyes of her mask, clearly intending to wipe away the tears. Her mask already covered them up, however.

Mike struggled to find words. He'd held a grudge against Foxy ever since the thing's teeth had entered his flesh, but learning it was a child in there had put him on the fence. He still felt mad, but knowing that this child thought he was a serial killer - the one that had taken the lives of her and her friends - made him feel…sympathy. She'd been scared and she'd done the only thing she could: try and get rid of him. Stop him hurting anyone else. He can't say he wouldn't have done the same.

Mike swallowed thickly and approached her. He heard Phone Guy shuffle uncomfortably behind him, but ignored him as he knelt down to the translucent children. The Foxy Girl seemed to peek at him as he gave a tiny smile that was hard to make, "…It's okay. I would've done the same. Look, I've got a cool robot hand now." He held out the prosthetic hand for her to see. She analysed it silently as Mike went on, smile falling, "Is that what you call him? The one that did this? 'Purple Guy'?"

The three kids nodded in unison. "That's all we remember…" The Foxy Girl said.

"He wore clothes just like yours and Hello's!" The Chica Boy added.

Mike looked back at Phone Guy, who fiddled with his fingers. "Yeah. We know."


	239. Gave Away Internal Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"We thought all you guys were…" The Bonnie Boy muttered, "B-But it's not just us! The others…H-Hello was right! They _do_ think you're not _people!_ B-But…e-e-en -"

"Endoskeletons." Phone Guy finished politely.

"Y-Yeah! Those! They really do think you're those, Schmidtty! They always have!"

"It's just…" The Chica Boy fiddled with his chubby little fingers awkwardly, shuffling from foot to foot.

"We just…" The Foxy Girl spoke up, her tears having subsided properly now. No more wobble to her voice, "…gave 'em more motivation…"

Mike looked back to Phone Guy. Though the dead man had no facial expression to give away how he felt, nor any eyes that gave away internal thoughts, Mike knew how conflicted he felt. That the animatronics he loved really did kill night guards by themselves - they just had some added motivation and creepiness with the souls of dead children inside of them. Mike opened his mouth to speak, then froze. "Phones."

"Hm?" Phone Guy tilted his head, "What's wrong, Mike?"

"…Why isn't your head lightin' up anymore?"

It had taken a good few minutes, but the men finally noticed the Toreador March had stopped playing. The lights of the restaurant had been turned on.


	240. Hypocritical, But True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

The two men stayed frozen in place as they stared at the left doorway of the office, out at the lit hallway. Ice shot through Mike's veins. Nobody was supposed to be here. That was ridiculous. Who would be here now? Hypocritical, but true.

"Who…?" Phone Guy muttered. "Did someone see us come in?"

"Can't have…We were careful." Mike replied, keeping his voice down.

The three children all looked to each other; if the two adults here hadn't brought anyone else, then who could have entered the restaurant? They immediately crowded together, going to each other for protection and comfort.

Mike glanced at them, then looked to Phone Guy, "C'mon, Phones. Let's go check this out." He turned and walked out of the office, too quickly for Phone Guy's liking.

"Carefully…!" Phone Guy followed.

Out in the main dining area, everything was quiet. Freddy was still on stage, having not been led away like his friends, and not even a chair had been moved. Mike's eyes searched the place as they walked toward the stage; his eyes then locked on Freddy. "…You think he did anything?"

"Why would he? I don't think Freddy can -"

There was a creak of a door opening. "…I _thought_ I heard your voice, Cawthon."


	241. Think Ill of Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Phone Guy and Mike turned to the back room's door, which was now wide open. The culprit stared at them and they stared back.

That was, until Phone Guy gasped sharply and suddenly grabbed Mike by his shoulders, shoving him forward and ducking down behind him. Before Mike could even think, Phone Guy had a firm grip on him, the nose of his Freddy head digging into Mike's back. "Don't let him near me, Mike! Please, don't let him near me!"

"Phones?" Mike said, looking over his shoulder. Phone Guy was trembling - actually _trembling._ Mike frowned, then looked to the man. "Why's he scared of you?!"

"Beats me." The man shrugged, wide smile on his lips. Mike didn't like it. "Last _I_ checked, we were friends!"

"We are NOT friends!" Phone Guy shouted back hurriedly from behind Mike, like he felt Mike would think ill of him if he didn't clear things up.

"Phones, who _is_ this guy?" Mike asked, looking back to the bear suit again.

"He's the one, Mike. H-He did it. He killed all the kids - i-it was _him."_

Mike looked back to the man in disbelief, "…Purple Guy."

Purple Guy laughed loudly, then placed a hand to his chest, "Is _that_ what I'm called nowadays?! Ohhh…I _like_ that…!"


	242. Takes the Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Once more that evening, Mike was placed under a stunned silence. He couldn't believe this. So soon after assuring the children that their killer wouldn't return…here he was. Actually here. Mike felt…almost cheated. "…It was _you…"_

"So, I see you're familiar with my work." Purple Guy replied, wide smile still on his lips. He glanced toward the stage, taking notice of the absent duo, then looked back to the pair. Mike finally noticed Purple Guy had his own axe, now clutched loosely in his right hand. Purple Guy grinned, "Back to business, though." He tilted his head to try and see Phone Guy. _"Cawthon?_ Is that _really you?!"_ He laughed mockingly, "Oh, my fucking _God!_ You're wearing a _Fazbear suit!_ Jesus Christ - I knew you were a _fan,_ but _this!_ This takes the _cake! Ohh,_ but I thought _Foxy_ was your favourite?"

Mike scowled, arms going up to shield Phone Guy, "He ain't _wearing it._ That's his _body now."_

"His body…?" Purple Guy trailed off, looking Phone Guy up and down the best he could. Took notice of the stains of blood and mucus. "Are you _serious?"_

"Wouldn't make this up." Mike replied angrily, still shielding Phone Guy from this man. Phone Guy still held his shoulders tightly.

Purple Guy burst into mean-spirited laughter; Mike felt rage surge through him.


	243. Gripe with the Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"That means -" Purple Guy exclaimed through his laughter, a finger jabbed in Phone Guy's direction. "T-That you…you _died_ to Fazbear and the others! They _killed you,_ didn't they?!" He continued to laugh; Mike gritted his teeth in rage.

 _Nobody_ had the right to _laugh_ at Phone Guy's demise. At anyone's demise, really, but especially not Phone Guy's.

Purple Guy's head was tilted back as he laughed; it swung around at such a speed that Mike thought he'd snapped his neck. Grin and eyes were wide. _"Wish I'd been there to see it!_ Must've gotten too _cocky_ thinking those things were your _friends!_ I must admit, though, now I'm _sad._ Fazbear did what I've always wanted to do! That's just not _fair."_

"You son of a _bitch…"_ Mike growled angrily.

Purple Guy's attention was suddenly on him, "What's your story then, huh? The robots aren't here - other than Freddy - and that axe didn't just appear in your hand. I'm surprised someone had the same idea as me. What's _your_ gripe with the gang?"

"They killed Phone Guy." Mike replied instantly. "S'all the reason I need."

"Oh, yeah, I bet. Though, can't say he didn't deserve this." Mike had never felt so angry, but Purple Guy continued. "The robots must remember what he did in _'87."_


	244. Shockwaves of Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

It was then that Mike heard Phone Guy begin to cry - and it was then that everything went to hell.

"HA _HA!"_ Purple Guy suddenly blurted out, "I _WISH_ I COULD SEE YOUR _FACE!_ Ohhh, you're _not_ gonna _believe this, kid!"_ His grin could've broken his face, "But your _Phone Guy_ helped me kill the kids!"

Mike's heart stopped. Shockwaves of ice zipped through his body as his face fell into an expression of despair. No, no. H-He couldn't have…Mike looked at Phone Guy over his shoulder, _"Phones?!"_

"I didn't _mean to!"_ Phone Guy shouted, more to himself than to either of them. He'd stepped away from Mike now, crouching down on the floor with his paws over his eye sockets, "You _TRICKED ME!"_

" _Tricked you?!"_ Purple Guy laughed, "I just wanted to know where the _yellow suits were!_ I _missed them so much,_ y'know! Ha _ha!_ I'm such a _sucker_ for _nostalgia!"_

Phone Guy was sobbing into his palms, the amount of memories swarming back to him after having been locked away in his subconscious was too overwhelming. Mike looked back to the Purple Guy as he began to call patronisingly, "Where're the _golden suits, Scott?! I_ want to _see them! HAHA!_ Thanks for giving me a _disguise, dumbass!"_


	245. What Are Friends For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Y-You know," a light was switched on, "Ch-Charlie won't be happy if he knows I'm, uh, showing you this…K-Kinda wants to keep it under wraps…"

"Well, I won't tell him if you won't." The shorter male told the tall blond as he was led into the room. Old animatronics, slumped against the walls. Always hated them.

The naïve blond led him further into the room and everything came up yellow. He smiled widely to himself as the other day guard gestured to the old suit lamely, "W-Well. Here it is. Uh, I mean…w-what did you say you wanted with it?"

"Oh. Just…missed it, is all." He shrugged. "I'm such a _sucker_ for _nostalgia."_

"Ah." The blond nodded. "W-Well. I get that. I'm, uh, like that with Foxy." He nodded again, then wrung his hands nervously, "Uh - l-let's keep this little, um, show and tell between us, right? I-If Charlie knew -"

He put up a hand. "I won't tell a _soul,_ Scott. What are friends for, am I right?"

"W-Wow, really? Th-Thank you!"

"Not a problem. After all, can't stress out the soon-to-be new father, eh?"

"O-Oh, heh. R-Right." The idiot rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "W-Well. T-Take your time…familiarising yourself. Uh - s-see you out there later, huh?"

He waited until he left, then approached the suit with a grin. _"…Hello again."_


	246. Too Much of a Coward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Do you know how _difficult it was,"_ Purple Guy taunted, laughter clinging to his tone. Mike hated how much he laughed - and at Phone Guy's expense, too! "Pretending to be your _friend?!_ Do you know how many times I thought about _wringing your neck?! Spilling_ your _blood?!_ I took shifts for you, _comforted_ you when your bitch of a wife's pregnancy was getting into the more stressful stages! Congratulated you when that _brat_ was _born!_ Don't you know how _difficult_ it was not to _kill you in between all of that?!_ I wanted to - _so badly._ Words can't _describe it._ But I held back.

"Then I actually _tried._ I actually _tried!_ 1991, I set fire to your house and _you still survived!_ Got a _bit burned,_ but you _survived!_ Yup, that was _me,_ Cawthon! I know you suspected me, but you're too much of a _coward_ to _say anything!_ Then _Fazbear_ goes and does what I've been wanting to do for _years!_ Ohh, I'm _livid,_ but so _happy_ too!

"I may not have killed you, but - all in all - I _ruined you!_ How does it feel to have helped _kill innocent children?!_ I bet it _hurts. I_ feel great about it! You should've seen their little faces as one of their own _buddies killed them!_ Ooohhhh - _it. Was. GREAT!"_

" _SHUT UP!"_ Mike snapped. "You were fucking _dumb enough_ to come back here and even _more dumb to stand there and boast! Nobody_ says _shit like that_ about Phone Guy and gets away with it!" He sprinted toward the man, axe at the ready, _"NOBODY!"_


	247. Shattered Like Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"MIKE, DON'T!" Phone Guy yelled after him. He finally lifted his head from his hands, "MICHAEL!"

Mike didn't react to his calling; heart was pounding in his ears, rage making his body feel hot all over. His sight was completely blurred by red. Teeth could've shattered like glass from how hard they were gritted together. Schmidt's rage was not something to be messed with, especially when he'd forgotten to take his pills that day.

But not even that wiped the smile off of Purple Guy's face as Mike ran toward him and took a swing with his axe; the shorter male dodged with an easy jump back and the blade of Mike's axe lodged itself in one of the tables of the dining area.

Mike cursed and pulled on the handle, trying to dislodge the blade, as Purple Guy laughed at him, "Aim's a little off, huh?!"

"Shut up!" Mike snapped again, yanking the axe out and going for him again. A mini chase broke out between them; with Mike's rage taking away his common sense, his axe was constantly stabbed into tables and chairs instead of Purple Guy's flesh. "Stop running, you _coward!"_

"Mike, was it?" Purple Guy called to him. Mike whipped around to him. Purple Guy grinned madly, "Might I say - you look like you'll be a _delight_ to _carve up…!"_


	248. MIKE, DON'T!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike ran at him again; the Purple Guy was now near the backroom's door. The brunet took another swing; Purple Guy dodged it, but only narrowly this time. "Hold still!"

"Are you going to _murder me?_ Is _that_ what you want? Do you want to _kill me?!"_

" _Yes!"_ Phone Guy gasped. _"No!_ I don't _know!"_

"Well, I do! _Really_ seems like you wanna kill me!" Purple Guy laughed, "Though, that _does_ beg the question: are you ready to be just like _me?_ Kill me - be _just like me!_ Be a _killer!_ Is _that_ what you want, Michael?! Do you want to be _so much alike?!"_

Mike trembled with rage. He hoisted the axe up, going for a swing, _"Shut. UP!"_

"MIKE, DON'T!" Phone Guy screamed.

Mike didn't listen and swung the axe. Purple Guy moved and the axe hit the wall, smashing upon impact. The top part broke off completely, the wood splintered, and the blade went flying away. It slid along the floor, disappearing under a table. Mike's eyes widened as much as they could go, bringing the handle up to stare at it blankly.

"An axe," Purple Guy said slowly, "can only take so much, my boy. I'm guessing that one's pretty old and you've taken out…how many animatronics with it?" Mike slowly looked at him as he waved his own axe, "This one's brand-spanking-new. Bought it this morning. Haven't even used it." He grinned widely, _"Run, Michael. Run."_


	249. I'm No Genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

And Mike did run.

In his panic, he dropped the broken handle of his axe and tore away from the Purple Guy, who cackled at Mike's escape. The brunet sprinted away from the man; for once, Mike's brain was on his side as he, in an instant, identified the safe zone in the pizzeria. Over his shoulder, he shouted, "Phone Guy! C'MON!"

He didn't check for Purple Guy behind him, didn't dare. He just ran straight for the west hallway, feet pounding on the tiles, and quickly into the office. No sign of the children, though Mike couldn't blame them. Their killer was right outside.

Mike's mind raced, thoughts going everywhere, and he grabbed one of Chica's severed hands. Punched the door's button, then - just before the door could reach the floor - he jammed the hand in the door's works, right in its path, stopping the door from shutting. _I'm no genius,_ Mike stepped back, catching sight of the serial killer at the window, _but if the door ain't shut, then the power won't go so quick. Right?_

Panting, he turned. "Okay, Phones, now - Phones?" No bear suit beside him. Mike's eyes widened and he ran to the right doorway, poking his head out. Phone Guy hadn't moved from his crouch in front of the stage. _"PHONE GUY!"_

Purple Guy chuckled as he walked into the dining area, "And then there were two…"


	250. Underwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Phone Guy was frozen where he was crouched. His mind was breaking; too many bad memories all at once, his worst fear having been realised and shoved back into his life. He didn't _want this._ He just wanted to _go home._

"PHONE GUY!" Mike was screaming. Phone Guy could barely hear it; it sounded so far away to him. So far away. Like he was underwater and Mike was still on the surface. "PHONE GUY!"

Purple Guy was approaching him, axe handle held in his right hand, fingers of his left hand pinching and caressing the blade. Savoured the power he felt. The authority. This bastard was going to die and it'd be by his hand. He LOVED this feeling!

"PHONE GUY! PHONES!"

Phone Guy's eyes were locked on Purple Guy. Scared. Petrified. Unsure of what to do. He just wanted to _go home…_

"PHONE GUY, YOU DUMB BASTARD! _RUN!"_

Just wanted to _go home._ Go home to Mike's house. _Go home…_

"PHONE GUY! **_RUN!"_**

Phone Guy jolted. Mike was telling him to run. His voice was clear to him now. With a gasp, he snapped back to reality, scrambled up and did just that.


	251. YOU'RE ALMOST THERE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

The Freddy suit was bulky. Even though Phone Guy was use to it by now, it didn't compare to a thin, human body. Still, Phone Guy pushed himself to run toward Mike, who now stood at the entrance to the right hallway, real hand outstretched for him.

He could hear Purple Guy's footsteps thundering behind him; tried to ignore them in favour of listening to Mike, "C'MON, PHONES! RUN!"

Phone Guy sniffled and hiccupped and gasped as he sprinted for Mike, still crying softly to himself. Out of fear this time, not traumatising memories. He didn't want to die again. He _couldn't_ \- _He didn't want to die again!_

"C'MON, PHONES, YOU'RE ALMOST THERE!"

" _CAWTHON!"_ Purple Guy shouted behind him. Too close! Too close, too close!

Phone Guy whimpered and, in a quick burst of thought, stopped running. He grabbed a chair from a nearby table, closed his nonexistent eyes and flung it in Purple Guy's direction. Immediately, he began to sprint again, not even looking back to check if it'd hit. As he reached him, he grabbed Mike's hand and the two tore down the hall together. Mike let Phone Guy enter the office first, then punched the door's button.

Then Mike ducked out into the hall and jammed his detached prosthetic hand in to the door's path, stopping it from closing, just as he had the other one.


	252. Stay Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Seconds later, the bear suit appeared at the window. "Mike…Mike, what're you _doing?!"_

"Jammin' the door like that should stop it from losing power too quick, I think. I dunno. I ain't exactly smart…" Mike replied, a sad smile playing at his lips.

"Mike, that's not - that wouldn't - I-I don't think -"

"Well, even if it doesn't, at least it'll keep you in there. He won't be able to get in…"

"B-But _why -_ Why did you - You _don't have to go out there!"_

"I have to stop him right now." Mike shrugged, "Before he goes on and hurts anyone else; turns more kids into nightmares. An' I need you to stay here, Phones, and stay safe. So he can never hurt you again…" He began to turn to leave him, stopping when Phone Guy spoke again.

"What about _you?!_ D-Don't you know he could k-kill _you too?!"_

Mike turned back to him with a smile, "Well…hopefully, it won't be in no animatronic suit. Then I'll be free immediately, huh?" With that, he turned and slowly made his way down the hall. The bear suit could only watch, new sobs escaping.

Phone Guy gasped and slammed his palms to the window, _"WAIT!_ MIKE, _NO!_ COME BACK! THERE'S ROOM FOR YOU IN HERE - _**COME BACK!"**_


	253. Square in the Chin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike walked back into the main dining area quietly, heart thumping away in his chest. His stump felt cold and ached lightly beneath its bandages, but he ignored that feeling.

The chair had hit Purple Guy square in the chin; Phone Guy had miscalculated his height. Had aimed for the chest or the legs. Gotten an even better shot.

The man pushed the chair off of himself, sitting up in a daze. Rather nasty cut on his chin. Mike felt proud. Purple Guy blinked, snapped himself out of it, then looked up and focused his eyes. "…Come here to face me, huh? Come to finish me off?"

"I'm here to fix your mistakes." Mike replied. "It was a security guard that created all this mess. So it'll be a security guard that cleans _everything up."_

Purple Guy laughed, "And that's you, is it?"

"Damn right."

"Ha! Don't sound so mad, kid. I'm only human. We all mess things up sometimes."

"You're not human. No human being can do something so fucking disgusting - on _purpose,_ no less."

Purple Guy grinned, "Ohhh…you'd be surprised. Humans can do _horrible_ things."

"Not you. You just ain't human altogether. And now a _real_ human being's here to kick your _fucking ass!"_ With that, Mike ran at him again. Time to brawl.


	254. Hack Off Your Other Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

The toe of Mike's shoe struck Purple Guy in the teeth, forcing the man back down to the floor. The killer grunted as his back fell to the tiles and Mike dropped to his knees, got on top of him and beat his face with his one fist.

Purple Guy cursed as Mike's knuckles cracked into his cheeks repeatedly. His sight half-blocked by Mike's punches, one hand came up to try and stab two fingers into Mike's eyes. His hand reached Mike's mouth, pushed at his head, but Mike bit down on his hand. Purple Guy cried out in pain and ripped his hand away, grabbing at Mike's wrist. His other hand searched the floor, finding the handle of the axe nearby, and he grabbed hold of it and swung it.

Mike cried out and fell back, dodging the axe by a few millimetres. Purple Guy kicked him the rest of the way and Mike fell back to the floor. Purple Guy sat up, "At least let me get up before you start attacking me, you little bastard!" He snapped, pretty sarcastically, then climbed to his feet himself. "Tell me, Michael, what're you going to do without a _weapon,_ huh? You try and fight me and I'll hack off your other hand!"

Mike bit his lip. As much as he hated to admit it, Purple Guy was right. He couldn't do much without a weapon when Purple Guy had an axe; all on his own, too.

And then his eyes fell upon Freddy, who was still standing on the stage. Alone.


	255. Looking for Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike rolled out of the way, gracefully propelled himself to his feet and slammed his fist into Purple Guy's face, then grabbed another chair. He rammed it toward Purple Guy, knocking him over. Purple Guy grunted, "Again with the fucking _chairs!"_

Mike ran over to Freddy, waving his hand in the air, "FREDDY! OVER HERE!"

The bear didn't acknowledge him.

" _Look!"_ He pointed, "Freddy, look who that is! It's the one you've been _looking for!"_

Again, the bear didn't acknowledge him.

He hopped up onto the stage, _"Freddy!_ It's _Purple Guy!_ The one who killed all the kids - you've been _looking for him!"_ Mike growled angrily and raised his fist, "DO SOMETHING, YOU STUPID _FUCKING_ BEAR!" He slammed his fist down.

As soon as it connected, the bear grabbed his wrist and lifted him, holding him up so he dangled in the air. Mike pushed at Freddy's paw with his stump desperately, trying to make him let go, but Freddy wouldn't budge. "Freddy, _no! Freddy!"_

Purple Guy laughed behind him; Mike heard him running over. The brunet stared at Freddy, who glared back. "It's not _me!_ It's not _me!"_ Mike glanced from Purple Guy to Freddy, hyperventilating now in his panic. He couldn't _die! He couldn't!_

"FREDDY -" Mike threw his head back, eyes squeezed shut, "YA _**DUMBASS!"**_


	256. Just Hold On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"MIKE!" Phone Guy screamed, hitting his fists against the door. "MIKE!"

The bear suit took a few steps back to assess the situation properly. The door couldn't really be completely jammed, could it? The leather sleeve of Mike's prosthetic was firmly stuck in there and didn't seem to be budging any time soon. Phone Guy whimpered and turned to the other door. Chica's hand, while doing a good job at keeping the door stuck, wasn't jammed as tightly in there as the fake hand.

Phone Guy jogged over to the other door, slipped his fingers underneath and began to try and pull it back up. "C'mon…! C'mon…!"

"What's wrong, Hello?"

Phone Guy turned; the three children were back. "Kids! You have to help me!"

"You got it, Hello!" The Bonnie Boy exclaimed and the boys went either side of him, crouching underneath it the best they could and pushing at the door. The Foxy Girl went to the buttons and tried to push the one that would open the entrance.

"FREDDY - YA _**DUMBASS!"**_

Phone Guy jolted, gasping loudly, _"MIKE!"_ He began pulling at the door even harder, "Hold on, Mike…! I-I'm on my way! C-C'mon, kids!" Phone Guy groaned as he pulled at the door, "J-Just hold on, Mike! I…I-I-I won't let you… _die…!"_


	257. Carrying Out His Onslaught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Heart pounding in his ears, eyes squeezed so tightly shut he was sure his eyelids had ripped and teeth gritted hard, Mike waited for Purple Guy's axe to strike him. Chop off his legs, perhaps. Maybe Purple Guy would go through with his threat: cut off Mike's other hand. That would suck. Or maybe he would just plain cut Mike in half. Let his innards spill to the floor. Make him half the man he used to be.

The brunet waited seconds that felt like hours, then he slowly opened one eye. If Purple Guy had struck, Mike hadn't felt it. Was that what it was like to die? To feel nothing? Was it really over that quickly?

No. It wasn't. And Mike wasn't dead.

Freddy was still holding Mike's wrist, but now he'd moved his attention elsewhere. His other arm was stretched out and his other paw was pressed to the Purple Guy's face, successfully stopping him from carrying out his onslaught. The bear glared at the killer, who stared wide-eyed and open-mouthed, and Freddy spoke lowly, _"No."_

The bear pushed Purple Guy with such force that the man went flying, then dropped Mike unceremoniously. Mike tumbled to the floor, crying out in surprise, and watched as Freddy stepped off the stage and over to the killer. "GO! GET 'IM, FREDDY!"

Mike panted lightly from the floor, "…Holy fuck…Freddy just saved my life…"


	258. Victims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Freddy!" Purple Guy exclaimed, almost nervously, as he walked backwards. Freddy approached him slowly, taking his time with going after the man. "Long time, no see! How've you been? Good, I hope!"

The bear only glared at him as he stomped toward him; if looks could kill, Purple Guy would've died ten times over. No, a hundred. Feel exactly as his victims had done.

"Go on, Freddy!" Mike called encouragingly, "Get that bastard! Show 'im who's boss!"

"Ohhh, come on, now, Freddy!" Purple Guy said, waving his free hand in a calming motion, "You don't want to do _that!_ Come on! I sort of did you a favour, you know! My actions caused that old place to shut down - the toy animatronics are scrap now and here you are, back on top of things! Because of me! In that way, you could say I _helped you!_ Eh? Worth it, eh? When you get what you want, it doesn't matter who has to die, _right?_ Am I _right?!"_ Purple Guy sounded downright giddy then, grinning madly at Freddy.

He was rewarded with Freddy smacking him over the side of his head, sending the man flying again. The bear's cold, blue eyes followed every movement the Purple Guy made. Never before had an animatronic looked so angry and felt so much pain.


	259. New Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike laughed - actually _laughed -_ as the Purple Guy went tumbling from the force of Freddy's smack. Someone so vile, who wasn't even a human, getting whacked around and battered was just…funny. A serial killer was getting beaten by a teddy bear.

Purple Guy's attitude toward it was entirely different. Mike's laughter - the fucker was _laughing at him; how dare he?_ \- was filling him with rage. _Nobody_ _ **laughed**_ at him.

Purple Guy scrambled up and ran, but not out of fear. Out of gaining a new mission. His axe had been knocked away, but he didn't care. Let Freddy catch up, then leapt through his legs and ran, eyes on Schmidt the entire time. Freddy paused, confused by the sudden movement, and stared at the floor where Purple Guy had been.

Mike scowled at Freddy. "Freddy! Come _on!_ The fuck are you _doing?!_ Go after hi -" Purple Guy hooked his arms under his armpits, stopping his movement, "The _fuck?!"_

"Oh, _Freddy…!"_ Purple Guy called, "Over _here!"_

The bear turned his head slowly, spotted Purple Guy, then stomped right over. Mike's face creased in fear, especially as Freddy raised his paw, "FREDDY, NO!"

Freddy ignored him. Purple Guy ducked behind Mike and Freddy's paw cracked right into the side of Mike's head. Mike flew to the ground, unconscious in a second.

"Thanks, Freddy. I owe you one." Purple Guy grinned, then immediately ran.


	260. Boarded Up Entrances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Freddy spared Mike's unconscious form a mere glance before settling himself back on Purple Guy, who had run toward the bathrooms. The animatronic followed.

Purple Guy ignored the boarded up entrances to the men's and women's toilets and instead went to the wall on the far left, pressing his hands to it. "It's still here! It's still here!" He rapped a knuckle against it. Hollow. There was something behind it. He giggled in delight, then whipped around when Freddy stepped in.

The killer faked a right and ran left, bypassing the bear and running back out into the main dining area. Freddy looked over his shoulder at him, then followed.

Purple Guy's eyes ran over the room, trying to locate the axe he'd dropped. He found it by the backroom's door and grabbed it. Avoided Freddy the entire time. It was comical; Freddy halted when he ran away from him, then made his way over again.

Along the way, Purple Guy grabbed Freddy's microphone from the stage and threw it. It bounced off Freddy's head, causing the robot's eyes to flash and the AI to falter, giving Purple Guy enough time to run back to the bathrooms to carry out his task.

By the time his AI worked itself out, Purple Guy was gone. Freddy looked around, then slowly down at Mike. Why was a hum - a hu - an en - an endo - an endoskeleton laying here without its costume?! Preposterous. Freddy would have to fix that.


	261. Freddy Fazbear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Freddy Fazbear approached Mike Schmidt's unconscious form, blue eyes locked on him; ignored the sounds of chopping coming from the bathrooms. Endoskeletons weren't allowed to be out here without their costumes - it simply wasn't allowed. Luckily, Freddy had caught this one before any humans saw it. If anyone spotted a naked endoskeleton…well. The whole set-up would be ruined for sure.

Freddy picked Mike up, paws under his armpits. Mike didn't stir.

Purple Guy poked his head out of the entrance to the bathrooms, realising the bear hadn't come for him in quite a while. Fazbear was carrying Schmidt off to the backroom. The killer blinked, then chuckled to himself.

Just as Freddy reached the backroom's door, he heard the pitter-patter of footsteps behind him and, in the blink of an eye, Freddy Fazbear's head was sliced from his body. It flew through the air, landing by the doors of the pizzeria. Freddy's eyes flickered twice then ultimately turned off and remained that way. His body fell to the floor, dropping Mike along the way. Schmidt laid there, useless, on the tiles.

"Sorry, Fazbear," Purple Guy grinned, "but this one's _mine."_ He looked over at the bathrooms' entrance , "I've got a _special place_ for him…" He chuckled, then began hacking away at Freddy's body.


	262. Remind Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Purple Guy panted lightly as he stood over the remains of Freddy's body, pieces laying everywhere, then he laughed to himself. There was nothing to stop him now! This was brilliant!

The killer turned to Schmidt, grin stretching even further, to a point no human should be able to do. Purple Guy walked over to his body, "What was it you said? That you would kick my 'fucking arse'? That you would be the one who 'cleans everything up'? How's that working out for you?" He laughed, "Now, remind me of what _I_ said. That I would 'hack off your other hand'? Sounds about right, doesn't it?" Purple Guy chuckled, lifting his axe high above his head, "…Wonder how long it'll take for you to _bleed out…?"_

Purple Guy swung the axe down.

" _NO!"_

It was mere millimetres from Mike's wrist when Phone Guy grabbed Purple Guy from behind and lifted him up and turned on the spot, holding the man away from Mike. Purple Guy struggled frantically in his grasp, "GET OFF ME, CAWTHON!"

"NO!" Phone Guy repeated, refusing to let go, "I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!"

Good thing they'd gotten that door open when they did, huh?


	263. STAY THAT WAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME, YOU _BASTARD!"_ Purple Guy wrestled against Phone Guy's hold, swinging his axe the best he could to try and cut Phone Guy's suit.

"NO!" Phone Guy stumbled a few times, alarmed by Purple Guy's attempts at escaping, then cried out when Purple Guy's axe was aimed just right to plunge into the side of his torso.

Phone Guy threw him down in response, one paw going to the gash on his side that leaked greenish-brown liquid, "That hurt…!" He exclaimed, then froze. The paw was lifted until it was face-height, "…That _hurt…?"_

Purple Guy got up from where he was thrown down, "You son of a _bitch!_ Why do you have to _ruin everything?!_ I'm fucking sick and tired of you _always coming back! Why can't you just LAY DOWN,_ _ **DIE**_ AND _ **FUCKING STAY THAT WAY?!"**_

"Because…Because I'm SICK of letting people die! A-And I'm sick of having them make up for MY MISTAKES! I-I _won't_ l-lay down and _die,_ n-nor _stay that way,_ w-while there are _still_ things I-I need to atone for!"

It was his fault the kids had died. His fault night guards had suffered. His fault he and Diane's marriage had never worked out. His fault Mike was hurt. His fault, _his fault!_

Purple Guy faltered, then grinned and caressed the blade of his axe, _"…Well said."_


	264. Playing Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Phone Guy's heart would've stopped if it could've. "W-Wait…p-please…"

"I don't know about you, Cawthon," Purple Guy said casually, starting to walk slowly toward him, "but I would say - between you working the night shift for so long and _dying_ while doing so - that you've 'atoned' enough. Am I right?"

"N-No…I-I - p-please…"

"I mean, in my _expert opinion,_ knowing you for however long I have, I would say…it's time for you to have a _rest…"_

Phone Guy stepped backwards as Purple Guy walked forwards, "N-No, d-don't…"

"Take a break! Relax! Halt playing Hero! It'll make you feel so much… _better."_

"N-No, you don't have to…" Mind was blank. Fear set firmly in.

"You could stop me, y'know. Could stop me sending you off for your break. But, hell, you're too much of a fucking coward for that, right, Cawthon? Not gonna try and hit me? I didn't think so. You never were a _violent man."_

"I-I'm not - M-Mike…!" He stumbled over Freddy's leg. Right into the backroom.

Mike lay unconscious on the tiles. Oblivious to everything going on.

Purple Guy joined him soon enough. "Shh." He said lowly, "The boy is sleeping…!"

The killer shut the door to the backroom behind him, shrouding them in darkness.


	265. THUNK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

_THUNK._

Wheeze. Gasp. Thump. Wheeze. Wheeze. Wheeze.

Tap. Tap.

_THUNK. THUNK. THUNK._

_SQUELCH. SQUELCH. SQUELCH. SQUELCH. SQUELCH._

_CRACK. CRACK._

_SQUELCH. SQUELCH._

_SNAP. SNAP. SNAP. SNAP._

_THUNK. THUNK. THUNK. THUNK._

_SQUELCH. SQUELCH._

_CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK._

_SNAP. SNAP. SNAP. SNAP. SNAP. SNAP. SNAP. SNAP._

_SQUELCH. SQUELCH. SQUELCH. SQUELCH. SQUELCH._

_RIP. RIP. RIP. RIP._

_SQUELCH._

_CRACK._

Pant. Pant. Pant. Sigh. Laughter.


	266. Swirling Around in His Gut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike's eyelids fluttered slowly, eyes hurting a little, head pounding. The brunet groaned lightly, his one hand going to his head. It felt sticky; he took his hand away to find blood on his fingers. Mike sighed. "Fuckin' Freddy…"

At that, Mike's memory snapped back together. He raised himself up on his one hand, looking around. Where _was_ Freddy? Where was Purple Guy? He wasn't…dead, was he? Seemed opaque and solid enough. He couldn't be a ghost, then.

Mike looked around at the empty dining area. Where was everyone? Why had he been spared? And…what was this awful feeling he had swirling around in his gut?

Mike got to his knees. He spotted the pieces of Freddy's body and gasped, his mind racing to the first thought of it being Phone Guy's shell, but…but no. It couldn't be. The head had eyes; Phone Guy's didn't. But then…what if…?

"…Phones?" He called. Fuck, what if…what if his plan hadn't worked? What if Purple Guy had made it to Phone Guy? He'd never forgive himself if - "Phones?!"

The backroom's door opened and out stumbled Purple Guy, axe dirtied by some greenish-brown liquid Mike somehow recognised. He panted lightly, then spotted Mike and grinned widely at him.

Mike stared silently, squinted at the stains on the blade, then gasped in horror.


	267. Phone Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike flung himself to his feet, sprinted over and shoved Purple Guy out of the way, then stood there in the doorway. He gasped again, tears flooding his eyes.

Purple Guy had cut Phone Guy's suit completely open. He hadn't hacked it to pieces like he had done with Freddy's body, but sliced it open down the front; the mask and the torso were both wide open now, displaying the contents of the suit. What Mike had been talking to all this time.

Amidst the broken shell was a figure of rotten flesh and broken bones, the jagged pieces sticking up like grotesque spikes. The flesh was all kinds of shades of pink, green, brown and black and Mike swore he could spot a maggot or two poking around in it. Bodily fluids of multiple colours and smells and textures seeped from every orifice. Miraculously, the head was intact enough that Mike could see Phone Guy had died screaming. There were still clumps of blond hair attached to the scalp.

Mike couldn't even find it in himself to vomit; he could feel it swirl in his gut and in his throat, but none of it would come out. Mike's hand came up and gripped tightly at his own hair and he screamed at the top of his lungs, _**"NOOOOOOO!"**_

Without a second thought, he whipped around, _**"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"**_

In inhuman fury, Mike Schmidt flung himself at the Purple Guy.


	268. Anger or Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Purple Guy didn't get a chance to even think of running away.

In the blink of an eye, Mike crashed into him and the two went flying, hitting a table on their way to the floor. For the killer, everything was quite a blur at first.

Mike was screaming in emotional agony, to relieve either anger or grief; whatever his punching wouldn't be able to do. He'd started before he'd even lifted himself to his knees; knuckles cracked against Purple Guy's hips and beat into his side, then aimed for his head as soon as Mike was able. Tears were rivers down his cheeks, eyes already red and puffy and face and chin already soaked.

"Take it easy, kid!" Purple Guy exclaimed, but Mike's fist crunched into his cheekbone. His one hand alone was a flurry; Purple Guy was soon spitting out blood.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Mike swore through gritted teeth, face bright red in rage. "I'M GONNA FUCKING _KILL YOU!"_

"Yes, I-I heard!" Purple Guy's hand searched the floor for the axe, which had been knocked from his hands when Mike had crashed into him. Fingers closed around it - it wasn't far - and he grinned cruelly as he lifted it to hit Mike with the blade. He'd won!

Mike's hand shot out and grabbed it, ripped it from his grasp, then held it high over his own head as he scowled at Purple Guy, whose grin dropped, _"Gee - thanks!"_


	269. He Was Going to Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

For a moment, Purple Guy thought he was going to die.

He had actually come to accept it. He didn't like it, but he'd come to accept it. Even still, as comes naturally with all living things, there was a small glimmer of defiance. A speck of hope. A subconscious way of saying that, if there was even a chance of surviving, then one was going to take it.

Purple Guy's came just when he was fully accepting he was going to die to Mike Schmidt.

He laid his arms out above his head, a rare moment of submission where he acknowledged he wouldn't be able to stop the axe smashing into his skull, and felt something brush by his fingertip as he laid his hands to rest. Even that tiny touch identified it for him and here came Purple Guy's speck of hope.

Purple Guy grabbed the blade from Mike's broken axe and swung it up and down into Mike's thigh. The brunet cried out in pain, blood already seeping into the leg of his jeans, and Purple Guy took the opportunity to punch him in the gut and kick him away. He didn't take a chance to boast over his escape; Purple Guy immediately clambered to his feet and sprinted toward the bathrooms.

"GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!" Mike roared, struggling to his feet.


	270. Unsuspecting Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

_This kid's fucking nuts!_ Purple Guy thought as he stopped in the doorway of the men's bathroom. Not for a second was he willing to admit that he _feared_ Schmidt, oh, no. But, fucking hell, this kid proved himself to be…dangerous.

He hadn't been expecting dangerous. He'd been expecting Mike to be an easy victim, what with having only one hand. Purple Guy remembered now, reading in the papers about a Mike Schmidt that had gotten his hand bitten off by Foxy and had sued Fazbear's in revenge. Good on him, Purple Guy said. Now, here he was, coming after Purple Guy. Like he was the killer and Purple Guy was the unsuspecting victim.

What a fucking joke.

"What's the matter, Purple Guy? _Scared?"_

Purple Guy froze. That wasn't Schmidt - that wasn't even an adult's voice. The killer turned and his heart stopped.

At his ankles were children. _The_ children. He remembered - oh, God, he remembered them. B-But this wasn't possible! T-They couldn't just be _here!_ H-He didn't…t-they couldn't have returned! Not like Cawthon had; they couldn't have! It wasn't _fair!_ Purple Guy's skin broke out in cold sweat and he let out a shriek of fear.

The children all started to giggle - all five of them.


	271. Just an Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Y-Y-You _can't be here!"_ Purple Guy yelled, jabbing a finger at all of them. They all giggled, shoulders shaking. "Y-You _can't!_ You're not… _supposed to be like him!"_

They had been just an _experiment._ An experiment…to see if he _could._

"Well, we are!" The Bonnie Boy laughed.

"We're here!" The Foxy Girl added.

"We've always been here!" The Chica Boy nodded.

"And we'll _always be here."_ The blonde girl wearing the pink dress and the Freddy mask finished, a bitterness in her tone that the others didn't have. "Get _used to it."_

The scrawny blond boy with the Golden Freddy mask nodded once silently.

Purple Guy shrieked, slamming his hands over his ears. _"No, NO!_ G-Get _away_ from me! _Get away!"_ The killer shoved his way passed them, not getting too far until he froze and looked to the entrance he'd made in the wall nearby. He looked back at the children, over to where Mike was struggling with his leg wound, then back to the entrance. He gritted his teeth as he thought, then sprinted toward the hole.

_They wouldn't fight an animatronic! Cawthon was stronger in an animatronic body -_

He ran into the hidden room, pausing when everything came up yellow. Purple Guy panted lightly, then sneered. _So there's no reason I shouldn't be stronger too…!_


	272. Ignore the Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

To be honest, the idea had been in his head as soon as Schmidt had gotten hold of his axe. Inspired by his enemy, no less. Now he had even more reason to do it; not only would he escape Schmidt, but he would now escape the little brats from '87.

Speaking of Schmidt, the brunet grunted in pain, blood leaking from the gash Purple Guy had left in his thigh. It stung horribly, but he did his best to ignore the pain as he limped toward the bathrooms.

Mike took longer than he'd wanted to reach the duel bathrooms, freezing when he saw the translucent figures of the children. "Kids?"

The children all turned their heads in unison, attention being ripped away from the opened wall. They stared silently as Mike frowned confusedly, curious as to what they'd been looking at, and looked over at the far wall.

…Had that entrance…always been there?

Mike limped closer. The shoddy way the entrance had been cut out of the wall…it'd been recent. Hurried. Mike frowned, "…Purple Guy…?" But why would he cut out the wall like that?

"Go on, Schmidtty." The Freddy Girl said, folding her arms. He looked over at her. "Look what you're making him do. You'll enjoy it." She grinned. "Promise."


	273. DON'T OBEY ANYBODY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike did look - Purple Guy needed only to put on the head of the Spring Bonnie costume. Mike's heart stopped and everything Phone Guy ever told him about those things came flooding back. He ran in, his hand out in a calming motion, "DON'T DO IT! That's a springlock costume - Phone Guy told me about those - they're _DANGEROUS!"_ He gritted his teeth, "Listen to me!…Life only flows in one direction - you try and change that and the whole _system_ falls apart!"

"Your words mean _nothing_ to me, Schmidt, I always get what I want!" Purple Guy snapped, the Spring Bonnie head in his hands. "You wouldn't fight an animatronic! I put this thing on and you can do _nothing_ to me - I can't be hurt!" He sneered, _"Just like that friend of yours."_ Mike scowled. "Besides, I was a security guard too and I've had more experience in handling these bastards! It won't do anything." He lifted the head and slipped it over his own slowly, "It will obey _me."_

"THEY DON'T OBEY _ANYBODY_ \- THAT'S _RIDICULOUS!"_ Mike screamed, _**"PURPLE GUY!"** _ He sprinted toward him. _**"NOOOOOO!"**_

Purple Guy laughed at him, then heard a click next to his ear. His eyes widened.

_SNAP._

In the next second, Mike was frozen, his entire front sprayed and covered with blood.


	274. Crimson Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Everything suddenly felt like it was in slow motion.

Blood had exploded from every gap the suit had to offer and, as Mike dropped to his knees in shock, it fell to the floor like crimson rain.

Mike's eyes had widened so much they hurt and his hearing was blocked. Like he was underwater; everything seemed so far away. Blood splashed to the floor in front of him; the amount that had already been sprayed onto him was warm on his skin. Fresh.

The constant popping of springlocks, the wheezing and gasping and _screaming_ from within the Spring Bonnie suit as it fell to its own knees were all lost to Mike, who stared at the tiles silently with his mouth hanging open and his eyes blank.

Finally, a voice broke through to Mike's ears, making him look up.

"Michael…!" Purple Guy pleaded from within the suit, one hand held out to Mike, "M-M-Mic-c-chael…! H-H- _Help me…!_ P-P-Pl- _Please…!"_ He began to scream, but it lasted only a millisecond before a springlock popped and a beam was sent through his neck, blood exploding out of the gap under the animatronic's chin. He gurgled on his own blood, his shaking body falling to its arse. Mike could only watch, unmoving.

Purple Guy crawled backwards, his body convulsing and quivering. Slowly, it came to a stop; he slumped against the wall. Dead, with his blood pooling underneath him.


	275. Something to Cheer About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike stayed there, completely frozen. Blank eyes locked on the Purple Guy's corpse, sitting there in a puddle of its own blood. Mike's mind was empty; there were absolutely no thoughts. Nothing. He felt and thought nothing.

Behind him, laughter erupted, making him slowly turn to the culprits.

"You did it, Schmidtty!" The Freddy Girl cheered, holding the Golden Freddy Boy's hand. "You made him kill himself!"

_No…_

"You _killed him,_ Schmidtty!" The Bonnie Boy added. "He's dead! Cause of you!"

 _No…_ "I…I didn't…"

"Sure, you did! It was great!" The Freddy Girl replied. She giggled, "We were watching the whole time! Didn't you see the way he just - _died?!_ It was _awesome!"_

Mike had never heard children speak like this. It was terrifying. "Death isn't something to cheer about!"

"His is." The Freddy Girl replied. "He _wasn't human,_ Schmidtty. That's the _point."_

"B-But I…I-I-I didn't…" Mike shook his head. "It _still_ isn't something to _laugh about."_

"Yeah, it is. He _deserved it."_ The Freddy Girl grinned. "Thanks for your help."


	276. Murderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

" _Kill me - be just like me! Be a killer! Is that what you want, Michael?! Do you want to be_ _ **so much alike?!"**_

Mike stared down at his hand. His palm was red. He had _blood_ on his _hand._

He'd…killed the Purple Guy. He'd killed him. Coaxed him into a suit by…by scaring him. At first, he'd thought Purple Guy was getting into that thing to be like Phone Guy. Then he'd realised - it was to get away from _him._

It was all his fault. He'd _killed somebody._ He was a _**murderer.**_

"…Purple Guy…" Mike spoke slowly, eyes going to the corpse. "…Purple Guy…Hey, now. Purple Guy, cut it out. This is a joke, right? _Stop!"_ He crawled toward the corpse quickly, not realising his hand was now in the puddle of blood. "Hey, I thought you couldn't be hurt?! YOU'RE WEARING THAT SUIT, SO YOU CAN'T BE HURT, _RIGHT?!"_ Mike gritted his teeth, "I _CAN'T_ _ **KILL YOU!"**_

Mike lifted his hand and saw a new layer of fresh blood. Shaking violently and whimpering, that hand came up and gripped his hair, then he threw his head back and screamed at the top of his lungs in mental agony. He fell sideways to the floor, then rolled onto his back and sobbed and wailed, covering his eyes with his arms.

"…Let's go." The Freddy Girl muttered. All five turned and walked away.


	277. Fazbear Security Guards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Phone Guy…!"

After spending what felt like hours screaming and weeping, Mike was moving. His throat hurt from straining his vocal cords, his voice coming out wheezy. The brunet was dragging himself through the dining area, continuously falling and hitting his chin on the tiles. He left a smeared trail of blood in his wake; his thigh was still bleeding.

It took ages to reach the backroom. Entering the room, he was a flailing mess as he tried to crawl, even managing to jostle the table and knock a Freddy suit to the floor. He stared at the mangled mess; tears were rivers down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Phones…It's all my fault - I'm _so sorry…!"_ He squeezed his eyes shut, "You were unsure about doin' this and I dragged you along…It's my fault… _My fault…"_

Unbeknownst to him, standing behind him was a translucent man in the uniform of Fazbear security guards. Bandages were wrapped around his hands, covering burns that were years old, and he wore a hat over his short, blond hair. A Freddy mask covered his face. He stared at Mike for a few seconds, then reached down to put a hand on his shoulder. Just before he could touch him, he faded away into nothing.

Mike blinked and looked over his shoulder. Nothing was there. A numbing dizziness came over him and Mike fainted to the sound of distant police sirens.


	278. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

He was always brought here. He never understood why. Never really thought about it much. He'd always been far more concerned with what was happening whenever he was here that he never…really thought about the environment.

But here Mike was again. In Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Empty, devoid of customers and animatronics. Contrary to all the other times he'd been dragged here against his will, the entire place was lit up in a way that should've hurt Mike's eyes but didn't - and, for once, he wasn't facing the backroom's door.

Mike stood there silently, shoulders slumped, tired and exhausted and in so much mental and emotional pain. Eyes half-lidded and blank, just staring into space. He was so tired. So tired. Everything hurt.

He was just…so _tired._

Before him, a figure slowly came into focus. The colours and outline of this person faded into existence achingly slow, bit by bit, until a tall man with blond hair and green eyes stood before him. Wearing the same uniform as he had worn when he worked as a security guard at Freddy's. He stared at Mike through his rimless glasses, a small, sad smile on his lips.

Mike's eyes went to his face, stared, then he muttered, "…Phones…"

The side of Phone Guy's smile twitched, making the smile larger on one side, then he slowly faded away again. Gone as quickly as he'd arrived. Mike didn't react.

A mere second after, another figure arrived. Mike wordlessly looked down at him.

Purple Guy gasped sharply, looked around at the area frantically, then stepped up to Mike. "What's going on?! Where am I, you bastard?!"

"Freddy's. Ain't it obvious?"

"This isn't Fazbear's! There's…There's something _different_ about it! Where am I _really?!"_

"…I dunno. Y'know, I never really figured that part out."

Purple Guy, put off by Mike's monotone voice, took a step back. He looked around again, analysing his surroundings. Everything was in its place - not even a party hat had been moved. Only the animatronics were missing. It was…eerie. Even more so than when they stood upon that stage. The serial killer looked to Mike, lost, then caught sight of something over his shoulder.

The backroom's door was shut and light was escaping through the gaps around the door, almost shimmering as it constantly changed in brightness. The Purple Guy squinted at it, then pointed and demanded, "What's that?"

Mike looked over his shoulder at it, then turned back and replied sullenly, "I dunno…I never worked that part out either. Never really got to see inside. Only thing I ever saw from that room was Phone Guy standing in it."

Purple Guy jolted at the sound of that nickname, looking to Mike in disbelief. _"'Phone Guy'?!_ You mean _Cawthon?!"_

"Yes."

Purple Guy growled angrily and bumped Mike's shoulder as he passed him, stomping over to the door to the backroom. Mike turned around to watch him, eyes focused as Purple Guy tried to open the door, turning and twisting and jiggling the handle. When that didn't work, he started pushing and shoving at the door, first with his palms and then with his shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Mike recommended, though he didn't move to stop him. "Like I said, I was never able to figure out exactly what's in that room back there. There's no telling what'll happen if you try and open that door yourself. It always opened on its own for me." He lowered his head in thought, "…I once heard Phone Guy calling for me from behind that door. He sounded scared, maybe even hurt. I dunno what's in the backroom, but it ain't anythin' good."

"Bullshit!" Purple Guy grunted angrily, still trying to push the door open. "I was a security guard and _we_ make the rules! If this _room_ has _sentience_ like you're implying, then I'll tell it _exactly_ what to do with me!" He pushed and shoved at the door, gritting his teeth and grunting with the effort, all far too determined to get to the one person who had always escaped him. Even after giving the bastard his second death, the fucker was _still_ around!

No, no, Purple Guy wouldn't _allow him to live!_

The door finally opened, as slowly and as loudly as it had before, and Purple Guy slammed his hands to either side of the doorway. Mike watched as the light seemed to swirl and sparkle before them, then ultimately disappeared in a shrinking spiral of pure light. Like it was sucked up by an invisible entity, leaving only blinding darkness in its wake. Purple Guy didn't seem bothered by the shift in environments, though Mike knew better.

Out of the darkness came figures: the animatronics. Freddy Fazbear stood at the front of the crew, right in front of Purple Guy, and Bonnie stood behind his right shoulder. Chica over his left and Foxy at the back. Mike could just about make out Golden Freddy's slumped self on the floor behind them all, unmoving yet ready. They all glared at the serial killer, who - inexperienced with this situation - saw nothing wrong.

Mike's only reaction was to lower his eyelids a millimetre more.

Purple Guy grinned savagely at them all, "I've come to kill him! TAKE ME TO _SCOTT CAWTHON!"_

There was a moment where nobody moved, then Freddy reached forward and took hold of Purple Guy's right arm. Bonnie moved and took hold of his left leg. Chica and Foxy stepped out from the room; the chicken took his right leg, the fox took his left arm. Golden Freddy had to wait his turn.

The four animatronics lifted Purple Guy, almost ceremoniously, and carried him into the backroom. Golden Freddy, in a flash, appeared behind them all and shut the door, staring at Mike with his eyeless sockets as he did so.

Purple Guy's grin remained as he was carried into the darkness, feeling Golden Freddy put a paw on his head. The animatronics all walked further into the backroom - or, at least, what was supposed to be the backroom. Now, it was a never-ending darkness; a void of nothingness. Purple Guy had no idea where he was - and that, quite frankly, scared him.

Even more so when he realised Phone Guy was no where to be seen.

His grin dropped.

Outside, Mike stood and stared at the door. Unmoving. This had never happened before. The animatronics had made an appearance, but they'd always been on the outside of the backroom, with Mike. Freddy had stood behind him one time, and then all five had tried to drag him away from Phone Guy another time. This was different, potentially dangerous. He couldn't help but wonder if it was his setting the children free that had changed the events like this.

Suddenly, the door burst open again, making Mike actually jolt, and Purple Guy wrestled against the animatronics' hold. He did much better than Mike; he actually managed to pull the robots out of the room and over to where Mike stood, so that the Purple Guy could see him clearly. Address him as he wanted to. The man looked stress, angry and overworked - overall, rather pissed off. _"YOU!_ TAKE ME TO HIM! TAKE ME TO _SCOTT CAWTHON! I_ HAVE TO _KILL HIM!_ _ **ME, ME, ME!"**_

Mike only stared - then let out a snort.

Purple Guy scowled dangerously, "STOP _MESSING WITH ME!_ _ **YOU'LL DO AS I FUCKING TELL YOU TO!"**_

At an alarming speed, Purple Guy straightened himself up, despite the robots' grasp on him, cracking his spine. His hands came up and scraped themselves over his head, fighting the robots' hold enough to move his arms like that. In the blink of an eye, Mike Schmidt was in the animatronics' paws where Purple Guy had been, staring at Mike with eyes that were too wide to be human and a savage grin of pearly whites. _"HA!"_ Mike stared emotionlessly; this Mike was all dressed up in his uniform and had both his hands. No stump or prosthetic in sight; like Mike had never gotten hurt. With Mike's voice, crazy and mad and broken, he hysterically ordered, _"YOU'RE TAKING ME TO SEE_ _ **CAWTHON!**_ _TO THAT_ _ **FUCKER!"**_

This Mike straightened himself like Purple Guy had and everything happened in a millisecond. Purple seeped into his skin like dye, leaving little stripes of Mike's skin tone here and there. His eyes widened and crafted themselves into rounded diamonds, becoming completely blue with no pupils or proper irises. His shirt became short-sleeved, the silver badge sharpening to a point, and Purple Guy's arms replaced Mike's; Mike's arms burst out of this monstrosity's sides. Mike stared the thing in the face; its two mouths were stretched into grins, it had no nose and no ears and its eyes glared with an odd amount of intensity for being so blank. The voices of the two men who made up this _thing_ came out of its mouths; they spoke so closely together, it was impossible to tell whose voice came out of which mouth. _"TO THE ONE YOU CALL THE_ _ **PHONE GUY!"**_

Mike stared as the thing burst into crazed laughter, which didn't last all but five seconds, as it suddenly became grotesquely malformed. All of its joints bent and cracked and twisted into shapes and positions none of them should be able to do and blood spurted from random bits of limb. It all seemed very familiar.

The thing was frozen in agony, unable to move, and a mouldy, yellow cylinder flew from somewhere and snapped onto its forearm. Then another covered its lower leg. Then more and more pieces flew from nowhere and clamped onto its body. Its second pair of arms were crushed to its sides as more and more pieces of the Spring Bonnie costume covered its being until, finally, Golden Freddy slammed the Spring Bonnie head down onto the grotesque fusion's.

Mike only watched as the animatronics suddenly turned and sprinted into the backroom before Purple Guy could escape again. The person inside Spring Bonnie was dragged back in in a matter of moments and it was Purple Guy's voice that screamed out at the last second, _**"MICHAAAAEEEELLLL!"**_

The door slammed shut behind them all, leaving Mike alone.

Alone.

He was all alone now. Phone Guy was gone. Completely gone. Mike was alone once again, with nobody in the world. Mum was still at home, but what did they have in common? When was the last time they'd sat down and talked? Like a mother and son. Not like two people who were plotting to sue a company. Mike couldn't even recall. Couldn't quite recall when they'd sat down together and talked or watched TV together or shared a laugh. Maybe they'd done that when Mike was a child, but all that had ended when his father had died. Everything had ended after that - or, at least, it'd felt that way. Mike's anger had gotten worse; his relationship with his mother had become strained; the other Schmidts abandoned them and fled back to Germany to escape dealing the little troublemaker, Mike Schmidt. Everything had changed.

As of late, Phone Guy had been the only proper company he'd had. Someone who believed in him and encouraged him and reassured him. Nobody had done that in years.

But that was all over now. He was alone.

He hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye.

A single tear seeped out of Mike's right eye, sliding down his cheek. "…Scott…"

Then Mike Schmidt woke up and opened his eyes, stared up at the dark sky above, and acknowledged the flashing lights and voices around him.

Like before, when Purple Guy had died, it was as though he was underwater and everybody else was on the surface. So far away. Mike blinked lazily a few times, looking around at all the paramedics and policeman standing around and jogging to and from vehicles. There was a small crowd of them around the doors of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, all speaking heatedly to each other.

Mike stared at them until a lady rushed over, leaning over him. It was then he realised he was laying on a stretcher. "Sir! Oh, finally, you're awake! How're you feeling? Are you feeling okay?"

Mike stared at her blankly before tears suddenly flooded his eyes, one slipping out of his right eye. "Yeah…" He muttered, then sniffled, "But what the hell am I cryin' for?" He went to raise his right hand to wipe at his eye, then froze when the jangle of metal on metal reached his ears, something pulled on his wrist and he found he couldn't lift his hand very much. Mike looked down; he was handcuffed to the stretcher he was laying on. He frowned confusedly, lips making an 'o' shape.

"Listen, Mike," the lady said kindly, "don't you worry. We're gonna get you down to the hospital and -"

"Hold on." A policeman approached them; Mike recognised him from the last two times he was arrested. The man glared at Mike sharply, glanced at his leg wound (which, Mike noticed, was bandaged up), then looked to the doctor with strict authority, "We need to ask him some questions. You won't _believe_ what we found in there." Another glare was sent Mike's way. "And he's the only one who can tell us what went down."

"No, _you_ hold on." The doctor snapped, "With all due respect, officer, this man is _hurt._ Right now, our priority is getting him to a hospital where he can be _treated -"_

"There's a _fucking corpse back there!"_ The policeman blurted out angrily, jabbing a finger in the direction of the restaurant. "No - more than one! An adult and little _kids!_ All reduced to fucking _hamburger meat!_ You seriously want to _treat_ him instead of letting me do my damn job and getting this sick bastard locked away?!"

"You do your job," the doctor stood her ground, "and I'll do mine."

The policeman scowled at her and the two entered a silent glaring competition, leaving Mike to survey the scene around him closer. Cops and paramedics were separate from each other, like two different colonies, and jabbering away; there were far more police than medics. The police had the more solemn expressions on their faces as they nodded to each other and glanced in Mike's direction, daring to hold his gaze for even a second. The paramedics all but ignored Mike as they piled into the restaurant and grabbed equipment from their ambulance and contacted people from the radio.

Mike turned his head to the left to look at the small cluster of police cars. He couldn't quite identify how many there were. The drivers and their partners stood by their vehicles, talking and nodding and writing things down in their notepads. It was then Mike spotted one person who was neither cop nor medic, who currently had their back to him as they nodded and spoke quickly and loudly to the police officer interviewing them.

Charlie.

Mike stared at the back of his head, watched as he waved his hands and yelled and ranted at the cop, who urged him to calm down and just answer the questions. Charlie, ever the boisterous fellow, didn't listen and continued ranting. Explaining how Schmidt had called him to ask if the animatronics were still on the property. How Schmidt had destroyed Charlie's robots. Ruined his business with that suing incident. How Foxy biting off Schmidt's hand wasn't _his fucking fault!_

As Mike laid there and watched Charlie, he felt a certain numbness in his gut. Wondering. Daring Charlie to mention Phone Guy at all because _no_ , Charlie wasn't allowed to act like he didn't know who that corpse was back there. He knew. Of course he knew. He wasn't _allowed_ to act like Phone Guy didn't exist - and he knew Mike would never hurt Phone Guy.

Charlie had always been such a loud fellow, so it didn't entirely surprise Mike that he could hear him from where he lay, especially as Charlie whipped around to face him. The two locked gazes, one a steely glare and the other a groggy stare, and Mike heard loud and clear the next few words that came out of Charlie's mouth. To be honest, they didn't even surprise him.

"It was _him. He_ did it."


	279. Circumstances Led Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike Schmidt was convicted, accused of the murders of the Five Missing Children of '87 and one Scott Cawthon. With a criminal record already hooked on him, it was easy to pin the crime on Schmidt, especially when no one but his frail old mother had spoken of his innocence. Mike hadn't fought back when they'd locked him away.

Scott Cawthon and the Five Missing Children were finally given funerals - _closed casket_ funerals. Their families no longer had to wonder. Closure tasted all too sweet.

Since his part in the Schmidt court case, Charlie had disappeared. Hiding from his own errors - not even the police who had interviewed him knew where he was.

Mike Schmidt was set to remain in prison on a life sentence. However, several years into his punishment, a character from Mike's past spoke out and new evidence was gathered. Through this new investigation and word of innocence, it was discovered that Mike Schmidt was innocent of these crimes: he had been investigating the victims' murders himself when circumstances led him to the corpse of Scott Cawthon.

Police had misinterpreted; Mike Schmidt was the man who had discovered what had happened to those poor children of '87. Mike was released from prison in days. News travelled quickly and it would be known as Mike Schmidt's greatest achievement.

But Mike would remember it differently.


	280. JUST ONE TOUCH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

They held the carnival every year. A small one, held in the midst of the winter season. Before it got too cold to enjoy, but at a time where coats and scarves were needed.

At the back of said carnival was a small tent, purple and black in colour, with a large sign outside that read, in big, red letters: PAST, PRESENT AND FUTURE - JUST ONE TOUCH TELLS SO MUCH.

"You don't believe my gift is real." The brown-skinned lady who owned this tent said to the rugged, trench coat-wearing man with the five o'clock shadow sitting opposite, her brown eyes holding the reflection of a candle's flame. "I can see it in your eyes."

"I've always been sceptical about this sort of thing. You'll have to forgive me."

"You are here to prove something to yourself? Or are you here to make fun of me?"

"I'm a jerk, but I wouldn't do that. A friend of mine told me you always got it right. Figured this should be the first thing I do once I got out of prison."

"Do I know this friend of yours?"

"You tell me."

The fortune-teller smiled amusedly, then held out a hand, "Your hand, please, sir."

Thirty-year-old Mike Schmidt held out his right hand, "Hope the right one will do. You won't get much out of the left one."


	281. Lots of Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

The fortune-teller shut her eyes as she held Mike's hand, right one underneath and left one on top. Mike took the time to analyse her; she was beautiful, all dressed in purples and reds and oranges. Gold earrings dangled from her earlobes and her plump, deep red lips turned up in a small smile as she held Mike's hand.

"I wish to let you know," she spoke calmly, "that I cannot dictate what I see, nor can I immediately tell where it is from. Past, present, future. You'll have to tell me."

Mike snorted. "Alright…So. Bet you use this to find out a lot of secrets."

"Not intentionally, but yes." One side of her smile tugged, "'Mike' isn't short for 'Michael'. Is it?" Mike stared at her. "It's short for 'Michelangelo'. You don't like it, so you let everybody call you 'Michael'. Not that you like that either."

"Clever. That'd be my present popping up, then. What's next? My future?"

"There is no order. I see things as they come to me."

There was silence again, wherein Mike studied her face closely, before she suddenly jolted, straightening up so quickly that she almost bent over backwards, then she threw Mike's hand down with a terrified gasp. Mike watched as she slapped both hands over her mouth and stared at him with horrified eyes. Curled up in her chair, knees to her chest, "I…I…t-there…There's so much _pain…"_


	282. Fear on a Pretty Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike watched the fortune-teller carefully; both their faces were illuminated by the candle on the table between them. The fortune-teller stared at him, eyes wide and hands firmly clamped over her mouth.

"What'd you see?" Mike asked.

The fortune-teller took a moment to settle herself. If Mike weren't so focused on what she'd seen, he would've thought it a shame to see her so scared. It seemed wrong to see fear on a pretty face; she couldn't have been even three years younger than Mike himself. After a few moments, she uncurled herself and sat upright in her seat, lowering her hands. "…A mixture of things. Too…blurry and overwhelming to understand."

"Try to explain them to me. This is the part where _I_ help _you."_

The fortune-teller _(he really must ask for her name)_ looked away from him to think over what she saw, then she spoke quietly, "…Purple inside yellow…Moving. Moving around like a person, in the darkness. And…a bear. That isn't quite broken, yet once thought to be. That speaks and says 'It's Me'." She looked at him warily; obviously, this was one of her stranger readings. "Does this…make any sense to you?"

Mike stared at her with eyes that burned like the flame of the candle, "Yes. It does."


	283. My Next Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Have I helped you?" The fortune-teller asked cautiously.

Mike had stood up, his back to her now, "You've given me my next move, yes."

"I'm glad. Have I helped you become less sceptical of my abilities as well? You must think my gift silly, but my visions are as real as you are right now."

Mike stayed silent, then gave a shrug, "You managed to tell me my real name and information concerning things only I'd know about. Say that's pretty believable."

"…I did see something else, though." Mike froze. "I…didn't tell you before because I feared it wouldn't make sense to you. But…now that you've confirmed that the information earlier did, then I…I think it best I tell you this too."

Mike didn't turn to her, though his eyes flickered to his left to look in her general direction, "…What did you see?"

"…A bear suit. Walking beside you. And you looking up at a smiling face."

"…Yeah. You're the real deal."

The lady hesitated, "…You believe my gift is real?"

"A bear suit walking beside me…" He turned to her with a sad smile, "…I've never told anybody about that. Not even my own mother. But it's funny…maybe that's what made her death so inevitable…She never did learn the truth…"


	284. A Couple of Coins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"What did you say your name was?" Mike asked, hand dipping into his inner coat pocket.

"I didn't. But it's Rosa."

"Rosa…" Mike produced from his pocket a clump of dollar bills, which he placed on the table before her. "Here. For the readings."

Rosa took the bills, counted them, then tried to hand them back, "This is too much -"

"Keep 'em. I won't need 'em."

Mike left the tent without another word, only a nod as a goodbye, leaving Rosa to sit alone. She stared at the curtained entrance even after he'd gone, clasping the money to her chest, and her cheeks practically glowed as she blushed.

Mike walked out of the carnival without even looking at the other attractions, heading straight for the payphone just outside of the grounds. Slipped in a couple of coins, punched in a number and waited, receiver to his ear.

"Mike?" Fritz Smith's voice came through. He'd contacted Mike as much as he could when Mike was in prison; they had something of a friendship. He hadn't heard anything from Jeremy. "Where are you?! You out yet?"

"Yeah, I'm out. An' guess what, Fritz? I already got my next move. Ain't that grand?"


	285. Urban Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"You drive around a lot, Fritz, so you'd know: is Freddy's still around?"

"The restaurant itself? Kinda. Building's still there, but it's abandoned, man. Has been since your little incident. They locked it up; s'all ditched now. I heard teenagers bust in there sometimes - a sort of ghost story…urban legend…thing. Like 'hey, wanna see the place where they found dead kids and the crazy guy who killed 'em?!' - that kind of thing." There was silence, then Fritz muttered, "Uh - sorry, man."

"It's fine. I just needed to know if the building was still around. Was worried they'd turned it into…apartments or something while I was inside."

"Nah, they ain't touched it. I…You're not gonna go over there…are you, Mike?"

"I said I had a next move, didn't I?"

There was silence again, "…Schmidt. What're you gonna do?"

Mike shut his eyes in exasperation, but spoke with the same calmness, "…Can't get into it, Fritz. I'm not up to much…but I think someone else is."

"What?"

Mike put down the receiver, stood there for a moment, then his lips tightened, "…Want one more round, do you, you fucker? Alright. Fine. But first," he turned to look at the store across the street, "…I'm gonna need a fucking good crowbar."


	286. Isn't Quite Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike wasn't surprised teenagers had managed to get into this place. The chains that had obviously been wrapped around the doors' handles were now a pile on the ground outside of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. God knows what exactly teenagers did here; Mike would prefer not to think about it.

He attempted twice to simply open one of the doors via the handle, but it wouldn't budge. So, instead, Mike took a step back, then kicked the door he'd been trying to open. It flew open no problem, hinges squeaking lightly. He stood there for a moment, staring into the dark restaurant, then gripped his crowbar tightly and stepped inside.

Walking into Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was like a portal to all the bad memories he'd kept blocked out. In his mind, he heard his own voice screaming for Purple Guy to stop, telling dead children that laughing at death wasn't okay, apologising to -

 _Rosa's readings obviously meant Freddy…_ Mike thought as he stood in the main dining area. _'A bear that isn't quite broken, yet once thought to be'. 'That speaks and says 'It's Me''…not to mention the 'purple inside yellow'…_ His eyes moved to the way to the bathrooms. _If the 'purple inside yellow' moves 'like a person, in the darkness', then that means he's not back there. He's somewhere in this restaurant…So, I've -_

His thoughts were cut off when a phone started ringing.


	287. Turn Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Mike's veins froze as soon as he heard it. It echoed through the restaurant, just as it had done during his night shift. Mike stood silently for a few moments, before he robotically walked to the office. Down the west hallway, through the left entrance.

The red phone was still on the small table beside the wheeled chair. Mike walked up to it and stared, feeling unbearably cold yet unbearably hot at the same time, his tongue like lead in his mouth, and he reached over and picked up the receiver with much hesitation. Slowly brought it up to his ear and listening carefully as -

"You might wanna turn around, _Michelangelo."_ His own voice hissed in his ear.

Mike whipped around and came face-to-face with Freddy Fazbear. The brunet stared at him and Freddy grinned widely and began laughing like a little girl. Mike's mouth opened, longing for something to say, but a blink of his eyes summoned the others.

The animatronics surrounded him and laughed like the children that had possessed them and their laughter was so loud and it _hurt_ and they leaned closer and Mike covered his eyes and shut his eyes and - and - and -

Mike opened his eyes again. The laughter was gone, the robots were gone and Mike was alone again. He sighed through his nose and walked back out of the office.

Yeah - they'd visited him in prison too.


	288. Laugh At Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

He had to be somewhere in the restaurant. Hadn't Rosa seen him moving? How else could he have moved if not from that room behind the wall? Where Mike had killed -

As soon as Mike's steel-toed boot touched the tile only a foot from the stage, they were back. The animatronics. Laughing at him. Chanting his name. _Mike, Mike, Mike!_

Mike's hands clamped down on either side of his head and Freddy leaned down to his ear to laugh even louder. Mike yelped and pushed at the bear's nose to try and get him away, as well as to get himself moving. Mike, hands still clutching his head, pushed out of their circle and ran away. Eyes squeezed shut, head pounding, heart aching -

Mike hit the backroom's door; it flung open and Mike went hurtling to the floor. The brunet laid there for a moment, revelling in the sudden silence, then groaned in pain. "Ow…" He began to get up when he paused, then turned his head and cried out.

The Freddy suit stared blankly. Mike faltered, then sighed in relief. He cocked his head, "You here to laugh at me too, big guy?" The brunet went to pick himself up.

"…Mike…?"

Mike froze, then looked the Freddy suit in the face, brow furrowing. He blinked twice, shook his head a little to clear it, an tiny, unintelligible sound coming from him -

"MIKE!"


	289. Nauseating Dizziness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

It had happened in such a rush that Mike had to take a moment to clear his head of the nauseating dizziness that had come over him. When his head cleared, he then had to take a moment to realise what had happened.

The bear suit had scrambled to its feet at lightning speed, paws under Mike's armpits, and had flung him up in to the air as it had lifted him. It had then taken no time at all in crushing him in a hug, leaving Mike dangling in its hold.

"It's _you!_ It's you - you're _back!"_ Phone Guy exclaimed, laughing joyfully as he hugged Mike tightly to himself.

Mike couldn't quite find it himself to be happy or elated right now, as he struggled in the bear suit's hold, "Ugh - I can't _breathe!"_

Phone Guy jolted, "O-Oh! S-Sorry!" He gently set Mike down, letting the brunet take a breath, and Phone Guy looked Mike up and down. Looked more mature in his trench coat and button-up shirt and trousers and steel-toed boots, even more so with the five o'clock shadow. "Mike, you've _changed!_ Y-You've got a _beard now!"_

Mike looked up at him, "Phone Guy…Jesus fucking _Christ,_ Phones, you scared the _shit outta me!_ And what're you trying to say?! What, you thought I'd still be like one of them hairless cats when I'm _thirty-years-old?!"_


	290. A Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Th-Thirty-years-old?" Phone Guy repeated; Mike could imagine him staring in wonder.

"Yeah, Phones." Mike said, his tone much gentler. If anything, he sounded tired. "Been a whole six years since…since we were last here…"

Phone Guy was silent for a moment, staring into space, then he muttered, "G-God…I feel like…I've missed a lot…"

"Not really. Not much has gone on." Mike shrugged. The brunet looked the bear suit up and down, words suddenly caught in his throat. He blinked several times, trying to clear his head, identify if this was real or not. It wouldn't be the first time a Freddy suit had appeared to talk to him, but…seeing Phone Guy would be a first. Phone Guy had never appeared to him. Mike…wanted to take this as a sign. He stepped forward and put a hand to Phone Guy's arm to check if it would disappear upon being touched. The others sometimes did. This one didn't. "Is that really you in there, Phone Guy?"

"Sure. Who else would it be?" Phone Guy shrugged.

"But…you…he…I-I saw…All those years ago, he…and you…" He couldn't say it.

Phone Guy straightened up at the mention, then chuckled awkwardly, "Oh, um…right. W-Well, uh…hm. T-That's a, uh…long story…"


	291. Can't Be Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"Y-You don't understand!" Phone Guy called, running toward the crack in the emptiness. It'd appeared not long ago and Phone Guy could've sworn he'd seen a figure, shorter than himself, pass through it. Someone entirely familiar. That's when he'd figured out what it was: a way out. A chance to get away from this blank space of an afterlife. A chance to _go back._ "I-I have to _go!_ T-There's still things I need to _do!"_

"You can't go, Hello!" The Freddy Girl exclaimed desperately, dangling from Phone Guy's right arm. The other children hung off his other limbs, the Golden Freddy Boy hugging his neck. "We worked too hard to get here! If you go, what'll happen to _us?!_ We might _disappear too! You can't LEAVE!"_

"I-I'm not a part of this!" He tried to shake them off; the Foxy Girl bit his left hand in order to try and stay on. "D-Don't get it - I can't _be here!_ I'm _scared_ - _just_ _ **LET GO!"**_

" _ **NO!"**_ The children all yelled together.

Phone Guy shook his head, tears threatening to spill, and continued sprinting to the crack. The children slowed him down, but they didn't stop him, and Phone Guy felt himself become lighter as he made it to the light shining through the gap. He heard the kids scream and wondered if they'd let go, but didn't look back to check.

Suddenly, he was in the backroom again, laying on the floor. Right where he had died.


	292. Pulling Him Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

The cramped darkness of the backroom was a deep contrast to the bright emptiness of…wherever it was he'd been. There'd been nothing there. He disappeared from behind Mike Schmidt and had turned up in…just an empty, white plain. Not what he'd been expecting. What had he been expecting? He didn't know - he was agnostic.

Phone Guy let out a stuttered gasp, wisps of his translucent self beginning to tug and pull from his figure. The afterlife was pulling him back. He didn't want to go back there! To just _sitting_ in the middle of _nothing!_ He wouldn't! He _wouldn't!_

Because if that was what the afterlife had to offer for human beings, regardless of personality or belief, then maybe Phone Guy didn't _want_ to be a -

Phone Guy saw the Freddy suit that had been knocked off the table and crawled to it, wheezing and gasping. The blond shifted himself into it; no removing of the suit's head required. Aligned his body up the best he could with the height difference. For a moment, he felt heavy and he rejoiced at feeling _something,_ but that quickly faded.

Then he sat up, in his new suit - his new _body._ "…I…I did it!" He scrambled up, "Mike!" He called. How long since he'd died? It…couldn't have been long, could it?

Phone Guy stepped out of the backroom; Mike wasn't here. If he wasn't here, then he must be home! Phone Guy ran for the doors, "M-Mike! Mike, I'm back! It's me!"


	293. Just Like Old Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"And that's the long and the short of it." Phone Guy concluded, cocking his head to the side as he finished his story.

Mike stared in awe, "…You tried to find me."

"Yeah. I, uh, I left the restaurant and managed to sneak into your house, but…" He tilted his head the other way, "…you weren't there. I hid in your closet - just like old times, heh - and…you didn't come home. I, uh…I left eventually." There was a pause. "Mike…your mom cried a lot. I could hear her." Mike's breath hitched. "Where were you? I waited for ages…I even checked my house, just in case…! Then I came here."

"…I got arrested, Phones." Mike replied hesitantly.

" _Arrested?!_ W-What for?!"

"I got blamed. For what Purple Guy did."

"W- _What?!_ B-But you didn't _do anything!_ N-None of it was your fault!"

Hearing that from Phone Guy made a great weight lift from Mike's shoulders, even though that was only a fraction of the guilt he felt from that night so many years ago. Mike managed a sad smile, "Well…hey. You know that, but they didn't. Cops burst into a building and find a guy with blood all over him and a corpse right nearby? What were they supposed to think…? I would've thought the same, considering it's me…"


	294. Move On, Phones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"That's…That's not right…" Phone Guy muttered thoughtfully, staring into space.

Mike stared at him, mind racing. In the shock of hearing Phone Guy's voice and once again seeing a bear suit move on its own, it didn't properly occur to him that…Phone Guy was back. His best friend was _back._ "Phones…why'd you come back?"

"Huh?" Phone Guy looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"You were free. You weren't trapped in that suit. Why'd you give that up…?"

Phone Guy hesitated, "…We talked about this, Mike. I, uh, I didn't wanna go in the first place. G-Getting the opportunity to come back…I had to take it." He shrugged.

Mike felt a lump in his throat, "…But you won't be able to move on, Phones…!"

"I told you, Mike, I'd…rather stick with what's familiar. The afterlife…isn't somewhere I'd want to be." His tone turned chipper. "B-Besides! L-Like I said, you're no good without me! Y-You'll just turn into a massive jerk, really…!"

Mike's lips turned upwards into a tiny smile for a split second before he stared at the other male silently. He stepped forward, arms beginning to lift like he was going to hug him, but they dropped heavily. Instead, Mike dropped his head, forehead pressed to Phone Guy's belly, and the tears fell all by themselves, "…I missed you, buddy…!"

He felt Phone Guy set a paw on top of his head, "…Same here, Junior…"


	295. Rosa's Readings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

His paw was lifted from Mike's head, "What're you doing here anyway, Mike?"

Mike took a moment, forehead still pressed to Phone Guy's stomach, then he slowly lifted his head and smiled at him, the remains of his tears still present in his eyes. "…Let's just say I got a tip that something was going on around here…" He faltered as he remembered Rosa's readings, then his smile stretched a little wider as he looked up at Phone Guy. _"Has_ anything gone on around here?"

"Not really. I've been sitting here for six years (apparently) a-and the only thing that's really happened is that t-teenagers show up here to…uh…have their private time. I, uh, I-I had to scare them off." Mike burst into laughter. "I-I'm not proud of it!"

The brunet shook his head fondly, "…Let's just get out of here, Phones. C'mon."

The two walked together to the doors of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza; Mike felt like a huge pressure in his mind had finally been eased. He forgot about Rosa's other readings; the fact that Phone Guy was back was the only thing he could think of right now.

Faintly, the sound of clanking and crunching met Mike's ears. He froze, "Phones." Phone Guy looked back at him. "…D'you hear that?"

The two stared at each other, then slowly turned to the decrepit Spring Bonnie costume standing by the entrance to the bathrooms.


	296. Child Audience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

The Spring Bonnie costume was staring at them silently. Nobody moved.

Mike stared at the thing at the other end of the room, feeling himself tremble.

" _Kill me - be just like me! Be a killer! Is that what you want, Michael?! Do you want to be so much alike?!"_

_**You're so much alike.** _

" _Your words mean nothing to me, Schmidt, I always get what I want!"_

_M-M-Mike…W-What do we…?_ _**-** _ _**You killed him. Murderer.** _

" _It won't do anything. It will obey me."_

_M-Mike!_ _**\- Run. Try to save him.** _

" _THEY DON'T OBEY ANYBODY - THAT'S RIDICULOUS!"_

_Was somebody talking to him?_

" _PURPLE GUY! NOOOOOO!"_

_Mike!_ _**\- Hot blood spraying all over his front. Crimson rain. Child audience.** _

" _Michael…! M-M-Mic-c-chael…! H-H-Help me…! P-P-Pl-Please…!"_

"MIKE!" Phone Guy grabbed Mike from behind and lifted him up, snapping him back to reality. Mike felt a rush of air as Phone Guy hurried to the doors.

The Spring Bonnie suit was speed-walking toward them, growling lowly.


	297. Freshly Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Phone Guy wouldn't look back - doing so would distract him from his mission.

As they approached the doors, the costume picked up speed until it was running, but a soul bound to an animatronic suit that had waited so long to move could only do so much. Freshly bound or not. With a loud clattering, Spring Bonnie fell, hissing.

Phone Guy threw open the doors and ran outside. He set Mike down and slammed the doors shut, frantically searching for something to block them. "C-C'mon, c'mon!" He faltered when Mike grabbed the chains from the ground and wrapped them around the handles. He slapped on the padlock that had been abandoned and clicked it shut.

Seconds later, the costume suddenly slammed against the doors, making Phone Guy cry out. Mike didn't react, only stared it in the eyes. "M-Mike, i-if more teenagers -"

Mike said, "You scared them off, right? Hopefully, they've learned their lesson."

"A-And if they haven't?"

"…Then we'll catch word of it. For now…and forever…he can stay here and _rot."_

Phone Guy gulped, then froze as he spotted the five dead children inside the establishment. Mike wasn't reacting; he couldn't see them. Phone Guy trembled as the Freddy Girl spoke. She was whispering, but it sounded like she was right by his ear, "Don't hold it against us. You don't know what we've been through. _**All your fault."**_


	298. Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.
> 
> To be clear: including the dialogue from the Sister Location trailer isn't me saying Being Human will link to that game, nor is it me saying what I think the game will be about. It's just a fun reference; don't think anything of it.

Phone Guy was frozen in place, staring at the chained doors silently. Guilt and dread filled the empty space where his body should be. He didn't…mean to do anything wrong. He didn't mean to hurt people. He'd never meant to hurt people. Never.

Mike held the costume's gaze for a few more moments, then solemnly stepped away from the glass doors and walked up to Phone Guy, "Hey." Phone Guy looked at him. "You okay?"

The Freddy suit was silent for a moment, then nodded slowly, "…Y-Yeah…"

Mike glanced back at the decrepit animatronic at the doors, then looked back to Phone Guy, "…Don't worry about it. He's getting what he deserves. Don't feel bad for him."

"I don't." Phone Guy replied.

"Good." Mike gently tapped his fist to Phone Guy's arm in a friendly manner, "Like I said, Phone Guy, he deserves it."

"Hm." Phone Guy looked away thoughtfully, fingers closing and hands squeezing into fists… _But this isn't what they deserve…_


	299. Idea Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

It took a while before Phone Guy could find the ability to speak. He put aside the guilt and dread for a moment to turn to Mike, their backs now to the restaurant, "So, Mike? What do we do now? You're, uh, you're usually the 'Idea Guy'…"

Mike looked thoughtful for a moment, "…There is an idea I've been cooking up recently, Phones. When I was in jail. Had a lot of time to think about it then…and seeing him in that suit may have just confirmed my theory…"

"…Well, don't leave me in suspense, Junior. What is it?"

Mike looked up at Phone Guy, "You're not the only soul that's ever come back, Phones. You can't be. He came back too and so did the dead kids." Phone Guy's nonexistent breath caught in his equally nonexistent throat. "So, is it wrong to assume that the other night guards may have come back too?"

"…It isn't. B-But Charlie would've taken them to the dump o-or some other place."

Mike gave a sad half-smile, "So they've been stuck there all this time, with no knowledge of how they even came to be. Luckily for them," he tapped Phone Guy's arm, "they got two guys right here who know all about their 'condition'."

Phone Guy stared at Mike, caught that glint in his eye and the way his smile stretched into a smirk, then he nodded once, "…Yeah. They do."


	300. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

"It won't be easy tracking down all those night guards!" Mike put his hands to his hips.

"Between the two of us, I'm sure we'll figure it out." Phone Guy replied. With that said, they walked together, side-by-side, away from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. They weren't even twenty steps away before Phone Guy looked down at Mike, "I've been meaning to ask you, Mike: you got blamed for mine and the kids' murders, but you're out of jail. Six murders would've g-gotten you a much longer sentence than _that…"_

Mike looked up at him with a tired smile, "Someone spoke up for me. Told them I was innocent."

"Oh…Who was that? Your mom?"

Mike pretended that didn't sting. "No." His smile stretched wider at one side, "Hank."

Phone Guy faltered, then spoke with a chipper tone, "He always was a-a good guy."

"Yeah. That he was."

They continued walking away from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, never once looking back, though their pace was slow. They took their time leaving everything behind.

Mike Schmidt looked up at the bear suit walking beside him and smiled as the head turned to look at him, knowing the Phone Guy was smiling.


	301. Nothing Left of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks the back room like Phone Guy asked. What he finds…is something that has to be seen to be believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Warnings: slight gore, dark themes, swearing, death frequently mentioned/discussed.
> 
> Notes: A story told in drabbles rather than full chapters.

Human being: noun. Plural: human _beings._ Definition: a person, viewed especially as having imperfections and weaknesses.

Mike once told me that he views a human as, uh, as somebody that creates. C-Creates life. Chance. Value. H-He said that's why he could always call _me_ human, even in the state I was in - I had created life a-and I had saved his, g-giving him another chance (I-I still don't think I necessarily… _saved_ Mike, b-but don't tell him that. H-He'll argue).

That's why it was so easy to say that Purple Guy wasn't a human being: he had…taken away life. Destroyed. Mike said, to him, that immediately means somebody's lost their humanity, as it's the opposite of what a human is supposed to do.

So, then…does that mean _I'm_ not human? A-After all…what I did in '87, t-telling the man where…where the yellow suit was…didn't _I_ destroy?

Heh…y-you know…a-as I told Junior way back then…I _don't like that one._

Uh - Mike and I can't claim to know everything about being alive, or even being dead. Even…Even our experiences aren't enough. There's…There'll _always be_ something missing. N-No matter what Mike believes, no matter h-how passionate he is about his views, h-he doesn't…doesn't _know._ N-Nobody does - what it means to be a human being.

A-And you know what?

…I'm okay with that. It isn't something I've ever…thought too deeply about. Not until my situation in that bear suit anyway, heh. I-I think Mike's okay with not knowing either. A-After leaving Freddy's that day, w-when Mike and I met again, we stopped all the theories of how a soul could attach itself to a suit o-or how durable it even was when locked inside of one. We just focused on living our lives a-and not _what it meant_ to live them.

Even though we set out to free all the night guards, it was still our lives that we focused on. S-Selfish, p-probably, I know, but…well, if we hadn't become even a bit selfish in the years after leaving Freddy's for good, after all we'd experienced then and after all we'd experienced afterwards…there would probably be nothing left of us.

We had no idea what the future might hold for us out there in the world…but we'd decided a long time ago that there would be no going back.

And so, the day we left Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was the last time we ever saw it. Leaving behind all the familiar nightmares that had been created inside those walls.

Perhaps some things are best left forgotten, for now.

\- _Dr. Scott "Phone Guy" Edward Cawthon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> "We're all human, aren't we? Every human life is worth the same and worth saving."- J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.
> 
> And, just like that, Being Human is over.
> 
> I can't even express to you what I'm feeling right now. I've been writing this since August of last year and it…feels so odd that it's just…over.
> 
> Thank you all so much for such support on this story. When I first created the idea of Phone Guy being a bear suit that Mike would discover in the backroom, I thought nobody would read something so silly-sounding. By its twentieth chapter (which, if you don't remember, was when Mike was stuffing Phone Guy in his closet to hide him from his mum), Being Human was my most popular story on - and I have been on here for years. Never before has one of my stories gotten such attention - thank you all so much for that.
> 
> Being Human was a huge milestone for me. It tested and demanded so many things of my person: my self-restraint in writing, my ability to update a story everyday, my compassion for a story and how long it could interest me. I was scared I'd lose interest in Being Human at one point and drop it, but I'm so glad I didn't. I'm also glad for how much I could cause suspense in my audience and how often I could give you guys a scare - I think that was the most fun part!
> 
> You know, throughout writing this, I got asked many times when Phone Guy and Mike would hook up and I got so many reviews and messages telling me how much people shipped them because of me. Well…sorry to disappoint, but, hehe, Being Human isn't a Phone Guy/Mike story. It never was. The guys are strictly platonic in this one, have no romantic interest at all in each other. Best friends, but not anything further. Sorry to burst anybody's bubbles, haha!
> 
> Now, something…negative to address that I've been wanting to say for a while: I know Being Human's format put people off reading it and I know that people very, very often wanted longer chapters. But, guys, I didn't make Being Human like this just so I could test myself; Being Human is in this format because it needed to be. It didn't work right with longer chapters, especially not as well as it does now. Honestly, the amount of times people requested long chapters only made me feel…discouraged from writing this at all. "Alone" had always been planned to be a long chapter, but the amount of people telling me to write long chapters almost made me split "Alone" into several drabbles. The only reason I didn't in the end is because "Alone" contains my favourite moment in all of Being Human and I didn't want to spoil it.
> 
> I hate to come across as a jerk but, please, if a writer's decided on a certain format and you don't like it, please, don't continuously tell them or continuously ask for it to be changed. Critique is fine, but outright telling them to change it all the time is rude and discouraging. Writers make these decisions for a reason; just trust them on it.
> 
> A similar point should be made as well about theories in stories: if a writer uses a theory you don't like - tough. It's their story, so please, don't spam them with negative comments for it. Like the former topic, it's rude and discouraging to a writer.
> 
> Now, for something a little more positive (depending on how you regard it): before I leave you all, I would like to make an announcement:
> 
> Being Human might just be getting a sequel.
> 
> Hold your horses! Don't react yet! I said "might just be"! A sequel is in the planning stage right now, but there is still every chance of it getting cancelled for whatever reason may arise. Things like this happen sometimes. But, hey, for now, feel free to react however you wish to this news.
> 
> If anybody has any questions about this story or its potential sequel, you can ask me over on Mike's blog on Tumblr (which is mikexschmidt). Over on there will be "Behind the Scenes" facts about Being Human, "deleted scenes" and a Being Human SONG that will (hopefully) be released in the upcoming months.
> 
> Well, that's all for me. Thank you all so much again for the support and attention this story has gotten. It's rebuilt my confidence as a writer and a storyteller.
> 
> See you on the flipside!
> 
> \- BJXCBFOREVER.


End file.
